Yokai Watch Re!
by Feenie13
Summary: When yokai enter your life, your world will never quite be the same! Rewrite of Yokai Watch with Katie as the protagonist, along with other changes!
1. A Spirited Meeting!

**So I couldn't resist working on the Yokai Watch rewrite fic I wanted to do, whoopsie.**

 **Some quick info before I start:**

 **1\. This will be primarily based off the video games, though there will be some anime elements here and there.**

 **2\. I will be writing yokai as simply that: yokai. I don't like the whole Yo-Kai thing, it kind of bothers me to be honest? I'm sorry if that's not anyone's cup of tea!**

 **3\. Since the localization uses US Currency, and the original version of the game (I'm assuming) uses Yen (and you can see Nate use a 100-yen coin in the anime), I've decided to take a third option and use Y Dollars from Wibble Wobble. Think of it like Pokedollars, if it helps to understand it?**

 **4\. I do love the original canon, I love Yokai Watch. I don't claim my fanfic to be better than canon, I know I still have a ways to go on improving my writing. I don't expect people to like this, especially if they are not pleased with the changes I have for my rewrite.**

 **With all that out of the way, please enjoy Yokai Watch Re!**

* * *

 _Unexplained occurrences happen every day, but if you possess the Yokai Watch, you'll be able to see the elusive yokai: invisible spirit-like entities responsible for life's daily annoyances. But beware, because when a yokai enters your life, things will never quite be the same._

–

It was a warm, sunny afternoon in Springdale, clouds drifting lazily across the sky. School had ended for the summer, leaving the kids free to play and relax until fall rolled around. One such kid, Katie Forester, was headed toward the park in town to meet with her friends Eddie, Bear, and Nate for a day of bug-hunting, net in her hands and bag full of containers for the bugs as she ran toward the three boys.

"There you are, Katie!" Nate commented. "So, are you ready for the bug hunt?"

"Yup! I've been looking forward to this all summer!" Katie answered, nodding. "Eddie, Bear? Are you guys ready too?"

"Heck yeah I am!" Eddie confirmed, raising his net triumphantly in the air. "I'm gonna catch the largest bug, just you wait!"

"Heh, good luck!" Bear smugly replied, puffing out his chest. "I'm going to snag a beetle bigger than any bug any of you have ever seen!"

Katie couldn't help but smile as their friends tried to outdo each other in their claims of who could catch which bug. She wouldn't say it aloud, but she was sure she'd find the biggest bug out of their group.

"Okay, on the count of three, we start the hunt!" Eddie declared. "One…two…"

"Three!" the four shouted, taking off in different directions. Katie headed past her elementary school and up toward Mt. Wildwood, slowing down as she approached a break in the tree-lined path. She could see a particularly large beetle on a bush, and she slowly crept toward it, net at the ready.

'Just stay still…' she silently ordered the bug before raising her net and bringing it down on the beetle. She snagged it just before it could take off, and she cheered.

"Yes! Gotcha!" she declared, taking out the bug and placing it in one of the containers she had. Once that was taken care of, she walked deeper into Mt. Wildwood, approaching the shrine. The shrine's caretaker was sweeping as Katie walked near it, the two waving at each other as she looked around.

'Now, if I were a bug, where would I be…' Katie thought, glancing around. She spotted an orange butterfly fluttering around, and she took off after it. It started flying north, leading her down a path of trees as she swung her net over and over, missing the butterfly repeatedly.

"Come on!" Katie complained. "Just let me catch you!"

Eventually, she managed to snag the butterfly, and she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…!" Katie mumbled, placing the butterfly into another container before looking around. She quickly realized she was lost. She had visited the shrine a few times, and had noticed a path leading past it deeper into the forest before, but…she had never been this far into the forest before. Something was drawing her forward though, despite the fact she should have been trying to get back to the shrine…

Katie reluctantly walked forward, eventually coming upon a tree that reached up to the sky, a gray machine of some sort at its trunk. Upon closer inspection…it resembled one of those capsule machines she had seen at the general store, the orbs within it were a myriad of colors even though Katie could see dust had long since settled on the prizes. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see what she got from the machine…?

She rooted around in her pockets and pulled out a 100 Y Dollar coin, inserting it in the machine and twisting the handle on it. A gray and white orb rolled out of the machine, and Katie yanked on the halves in an attempt to open it.

"Come on, open…! I didn't just waste a coin on you, you stupid–!"

The orb came apart, and something burst out of it, a swirl of blue letters and light forming in the air. Katie's heart raced as the wind whipped around her, eyes widening. Did she unleash a monster of some sort?!

"O-Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she yelped, ducking and covering her head.

The wind came to a stop, and a voice she had never heard before spoke. "Ahhh…190 years can give you such a crick in the neck!"

Katie slowly looked up to see a white…ghost of some sort stretching, a grin on its face. "My goodness, I haven't been outside that machine for so long! It feels good to be free at long last!"

"Who…Who are you?" Katie asked, nervously.

"I am the yokai Whisper of the Slippery Tribe! It is an honor to meet you!" the ghost responded, bowing.

"W-Whisper? Yokai? What…?!" Katie stammered, unsure of how to respond.

"Are you alright?" Whisper asked, straightening up and noticing how terrified Katie looked. "I apologize if I scared you in any way! I have no intention of causing you any harm, I assure you!"

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing your slumber!" Katie apologized. "I'm sorry, I got lost while hunting for bugs, and then I found that capsule machine, I didn't know it had a yokai in it!"

"Oh, no, my dear, please do not worry! I am eternally grateful for you having freed me!" Whisper assured, bowing again. "In return, I request to be your butler and guide to yokai!"

"S…Sure?" Katie answered.

"Wonderful! Oh, and to celebrate our meeting and your freeing me, I present you with this!" Whisper declared, taking out something that resembled a pocket watch, a pink cover with hearts decorating it and the clock hands set against a background of multiple colors. It was suspended from a pale blue strap.

"Um…what is this?" Katie asked, looking it over as Whisper gave it to her. "It's a very cute watch, I have to admit, but…"

"It is a Yokai Watch!" Whisper explained. "It allows you to see other yokai like me! Give it a try now!"

Katie put the watch on and held it up, fiddling with it for a few moments before the cover popped open, a purplish light shining from the cover. Her eyes lit up as she scanned the area with her watch.

"This is kind of cool!" she noted. "So what do these yokai look like?"

"They can be nearly anything!" Whisper explained. "From titans that tower over even the largest of skyscrapers to the tiniest of mice! It all comes down to what their powers are, and what they were in their previous lives!"

"Wait, previous–" Katie began but was interrupted when the Yokai Watch picked up on a blue-green bird that looked…rather sad, if she had to be honest. It was drooping, it had a miserable expression on its face…

"That is a Buhu, and it is from the Eerie Tribe!" Whisper explained as the yokai became more visible. "When it inspirits people, it causes their mood to plummet quite rapidly!"

"A…A what? Boo-hoo?" Katie repeated, confused.

The Buhu sighed. "Aw man, do I have to fight you guys? I'm really not feeling up to it right now, sorry…"

"Wait, fight? Whisper, in case you haven't noticed, I am an 11 year-old girl! I have had no training in self-defense, how do you expect me to fight something I couldn't even see before now?" Katie pointed out.

"Don't worry, I won't let you get harmed!" Whisper assured. "Though…I don't have much in the way of fighting powers myself, a-ahaha…"

"Seriously? Then what are we supposed to do?!" Katie questioned.

"Don't worry, human!" a buzzing voice assured. A yokai that heavily resembled a cicada in armor, a tiny sword in its hands. "I will protect you!"

"Another yokai? Today just keeps getting more and more crazy…" Katie remarked.

"That is Cadin, from the Charming Tribe!" Whisper explained. "He can fight!"

"Okay, one, I would really appreciate being told what all these Tribes are later! And two, how do I know it's on our side?" Katie asked.

"I don't like to see humans in danger due to yokai! Rest assured, madam, I will protect you!" Cadin assured. Katie could see the sword shake in his hands when she squinted. That didn't give her a ton of confidence…

"A-Alright, then! Do your best!" Katie cheered.

"Right! Whirlwind!" Cadin shouted as he delivered a tiny storm of cuts to Buhu. Buhu grunted in pain before charging at Cadin and slapping him with its wings, knocking him backward.

"Hang in there, Cadin!" Katie encouraged.

"I'm doing my best! I think it's time for me to unleash my Soultimate move!" Cadin decided. " _Cicada Slash!_ "

His sword started glowing, and he sliced at Buhu multiple times, sending it crashing to the ground. Once it was clear Buhu would do no more harm, Cadin returned his sword to its sheath.

"We won!" he announced, looking proud of himself.

"Nicely done, Cadin!" Katie cheered. "That was amazing!"

"Aw, it was nothing special," Cadin responded, a slight blush on his cheeks as he folded his arms. "I'm happy to help!"

Buhu gave a sigh as it got back up. "I lost…boo-hoo…" it whined.

"Hey, are you okay?" Katie asked, hesitantly approaching Buhu.

"I'll be fine, I guess…since you beat me, I guess you should have my medal," Buhu answered. A small, silvery medal formed in Buhu's beak, and it handed the medal to Katie. Upon closer inspection, it had an image of Buhu on it.

"Oh! Thank you…?" Katie responded, surprised.

"Yeah, yeah…see you," Buhu answered before vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.

"Before I leave as well, take my medal as well!" Cadin said, taking out a medal similar to the one Buhu gave Katie but with an image of Cadin on it. "Medals allow you to summon yokai whenever you need them!"

"I-I see…?" Katie replied, trying to process that info.

"In any case, I must be off! Until we meet again!" Cadin said before vanishing in a similar puff of purple smoke.

"You're off to a wonderful start!" Whisper praised. "Already you have two yokai as your allies! You can only get better from here!"

Katie didn't respond at first, staring at the medals, then at the watch, then at Whisper. "…I've gotta tell my friends about this!"

Whisper's smile faltered for a moment. "Wait, you wish to tell your friends? Are you sure that's a wise idea?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes! Look, I was just on Mt. Wildwood to hunt for bugs!" Katie explained, gesturing to the forest around them. "And I have no idea how long I've been up here, and my friends are probably worried for me! I don't want to leave them out of the loop on this, I'm just one kid who stumbled upon all…all this by accident! Please, just let me tell them!"

Whisper hesitated before nodding. "Very well, if that's what you feel is best."

He paused, then gasped. "Oh, I completely forgot, I didn't even get your name!"

"Katie. Katie Forester," Katie responded, holding out her hand for Whisper to shake.

"A pleasure it is to meet you, Ms. Forester!" Whisper replied, shaking Katie's hand. "I'm sure this is the start to a wonderful friendship!"

Katie nodded as she began to retrace her steps back toward the exit of Mt. Wildwood. "I'm surprised you didn't start singing about how I've never have a friend like you, to be honest."

"Eh…? What do you mean by that?" Whisper asked, curious.

"Oh, never mind," Katie responded, shaking her head.

–

Eddie, Bear, and Nate were waiting at the park for Katie when she finally returned, twilight settling upon Springdale. Nate's eyes lit up as Katie ran into the park.

"Katie! Are you okay?" Nate asked.

"You've been gone for hours!" Eddie explained. "We were just about to go looking for you!"

"I-I'm okay, I'm okay!" Katie assured. "Though you won't believe what I've been through, honestly!"

"What happened? What, did you see a ghost?" Bear joked.

Katie held up her Yokai Watch. "Actually, yes, I did see a ghost. Er…a yokai, actually."

"…a what," Bear flatly responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Whisper, time to show yourself!" Katie declared, and Whisper revealed himself to the three in a cloud of smoke, posing. Nate, Eddie, and Bear's eyes widened.

"W-We're all seeing that, right? It's not just me?" Nate asked, looking at his friends in shock.

"Don't worry, I am very much real!" Whisper assured. "I am Whisper, a yokai of the Slippery Tribe and Ms. Forester's self-appointed butler!"

"Wait, butler?!" Nate, Eddie, and Bear said at once.

"Katie, what the heck did you find at Mt. Wildwood?" Bear asked, alarmed.

"Slippery Tribe?" Eddie repeated.

"Does it have something to do with that watch?" Nate asked, looking at Katie's new watch. "You weren't wearing it earlier today…"

Katie nodded. "It's a really long story, and I don't know where to start, honestly…" she confessed.

"Ms. Forester freed me from the machine holding me prisoner on Mt. Wildwood, and in return I gave her the Yokai Watch and pledged to be her butler!" Whisper explained. "I was worried about showing myself to other people, as people's reactions to yokai tend to…vary."

Whisper paused, glancing at Nate for a noticeable moment before clearing his throat. "In any case, while I cannot be _all_ of your butlers or give you Yokai Watches, I can certainly provide information on yokai whenever you four need it!"

"So like that tattle ability from that one game for the Game Sphere! What was it again?" Eddie mumbled, looking lost in thought.

"I suppose so, yes," Whisper decided, nodding even though he doubtfully knew what Eddie was referring to. "But for now, I will be staying with Ms. Forester until further notice!"

"I feel like Little Bo Peep, honestly," Katie admitted. "I never expected this to happen when I went up to Mt. Wildwood…"

Whisper, at the mention of Little Bo Peep, transformed into a more sheepish version of himself. "I'll always be there for ewe!"

The kids couldn't help but burst out laughing at the terrible pun as Whisper returned to normal, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Okay, that was pretty funny!" Katie admitted as they stopped laughing. "I guess this won't be so bad, having the Yokai Watch!"

"I hate to interrupt us having fun and all, but it's almost dinner time!" Nate realized. "I'm starving!"

"Let's meet at the riverbank tomorrow morning!" Katie suggested. "Whisper, would you be okay telling us more about yokai tomorrow?"

"Of course, provided nothing else comes up!" Whisper agreed.

The kids headed off for their respective homes as the sun continued to set, unaware that that day was the last relatively normal day of their summer vacation.

–

Meanwhile, in another realm entirely, a yokai that resembled a man dressed in white with tentacles for a beard sat on a blue throne, white tentacles sprouting from its back. Another yokai that resembled a snake of some sort, its colors grayed out, was in front of him.

"So, Slitheref, what's this I hear about a human coming into contact with a yokai?" the yokai on the throne questioned.

"Our spy, Pinkipoo, said that a human had freed the yokai Whisper from his prison, and has obtained a Yokai Watch, Lord McKraken," the snake answered, bowing its head.

McKraken scoffed. "And who is this human?"

"A human girl who calls herself 'Kaytee'. We do not know if she is the heir who went missing several years ago, but we are looking into it now," Slitheref responded.

"If she is the heir, I order you to dispose of her however you see fit. I cannot have any challengers to the throne!" McKraken ordered. "And destroy that Yokai Watch while you're at it, there is no need for a yokai and a human to be friends!"

"Of course, Lord McKraken," Slitheref answered before slithering away.


	2. The Cat's Meow!

The next morning, Katie was fast asleep in bed, Whisper appearing beside her. "Rise and shine, Ms. Forester! You have a big day today!"

Katie grumbled, pulling the covers closer. "Five more minutes..." she mumbled.

"You do have a meeting today with your friends!" Whisper reminded. "Plus, I have a present to give you!"

Katie cracked open one eye at the mention of a present. "Present? What is it?" she asked, slowly raising her head.

Whisper produced a rather large book in his hands before setting it on Katie's bed. "A Yokai Medallium! This will help you store all of the medals you collect!"

Katie pulled herself up into a sitting position, looking down at the book. It was a light shade of red, gold markings covering the front. Eight symbols were arranged in a circle on the front, noticeably.

"Oh...! Thank you, Whisper!" Katie thanked. "I wasn't sure where I would put the medals from yesterday!"

"You're welcome!" Whisper responded, beaming with joy. "Now, as I said before, you were going to meet your friends down by the river this morning, so we better get going!"

Katie hurried to get dressed and run downstairs, skidding to a halt when she saw her parents arguing in the kitchen.

"You're never home lately!" her mom shouted at her dad. "And even when you are home, you don't bother to help me with the chores! You always have me do everything around here!"

"You know we need the money!" her father argued. "If you would just get a job instead of being at the house all day...!"

"You know that's impossible! No one is hiring, I can't just go and send applications out and hope someone will hire me! That isn't how it works!" her mom pointed out.

"Katie?" Whisper gently prompted. "Are you alright?"

Katie realized she was staring at her parents with wide eyes, hands shaking. She quickly shook her head. "N-No...let's go!"

The two hurried out of the house, leaving her parents to argue. Katie's heart was racing as she made her way to the riverbank, clutching her Yokai Watch tightly.

"Have your parents always fought like that?" Whisper asked.

"No, they...they've fought once or twice, but they talked stuff out before it got too bad. That was one of the worst arguments they've ever had...!" Katie responded.

"I'm sure they'll be able to talk things out," Whisper assured. "Don't worry! Let's head down to the riverbank, I'm sure talking about yokai will take your mind off of things!"

Katie nodded, walking down to the river. Nate, Bear, and Eddie were waiting for her, their eyes lighting up when they saw Whisper with her.

"Hey, Katie and Whisper!" Nate greeted.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked Katie, noticing the frown on her face. "Did something happen at home?"

"Parents are arguing again over chores and jobs," Katie responded. "But that's...well, I don't really want to talk about that right now. Can we just start talking about yokai, Whisper?"

"Of course!" Whisper responded, floating in front of the four. "Now, where to begin..."

"You mentioned Tribes and previous lives back on Mt. Wildwood, maybe start there?" Katie suggested.

"Ah, right! There are several Tribes a yokai can belong to: Charming, Mysterious, Slippery, Eerie, Heartful, Brave, Tough, and Shady! As you know, I am from the Slippery Tribe, which are mostly made up of snake-like yokai," Whisper explained. "Each yokai also has a rank, ranging from E to S, with E being the weakest and S being the strongest."

"So a yokai's appearance depends on what Tribe they get into?" Eddie asked.

"For the most part, yes!" Whisper confirmed. "There is a ninth Tribe, Legendary, which holds some of the most powerful yokai to ever exist! There are eight Legendary yokai that represent each of the normal Tribes, though unfortunately I don't remember each and every one of them."

"You don't remember? Why?" Katie couldn't help but ask.

"It has been 190 years since I was imprisoned in the Crank-a-Kai machine, my memory is unfortunately not what it used to be," Whisper confessed, looking sheepish. "However, I do remember that the Legendary yokai can be summoned if the right medals are collected! Perhaps one day, Katie might be able to obtain a Legendary yokai of her own!"

Katie couldn't help but wonder just what these Legendary yokai were like. They were probably super-powerful, and maybe one of them was that yokai that 'towered over even the largest of skyscrapers' Whisper mentioned yesterday.

"You also mentioned 'past life' stuff yesterday," Katie recalled, choosing to push aside the topic of Legendary yokai for now. "So are yokai like ghosts?"

"Well...yes and no. It mostly depends on how a yokai is created," Whisper explained. "Some yokai are indeed like ghosts, having been alive before perishing in some way, or began as items that were discard and gained a life of their own. Sometimes, however, yokai just simply seem to come into existence without rhyme or reason."

"Huh...that's kind of fascinating," Eddie admitted. "So what do these yokai do?"

"Well, if they aren't in the Yokai World, they're likely inspiriting other people for whatever reason they have," Whisper went on. "Some have a goal they wish to complete and possibly move on, as humans call it, while others have more malicious purposes. If a yokai is deemed too malicious, the king of Yokai can sentence them to imprisonment in the Infinite Inferno for a period of time."

"King of Yokai? Who is that?" Bear questioned.

"Lord Enma! Well, last I checked, at least," Whisper responded. "He has ruled the Yokai World for as long as I can remember, keeping the balance between the Yokai World and the Human World safe. I should get around to visiting him again once I have the chance..."

"Lord Enma..." Nate repeated, voice quiet. "...he sounds pretty powerful."

"A yokai also has a special attack called a Soultimate. A soultimate can do many things: deal incredible damage to an enemy, heal their allies, negatively afflict their opponents...it mostly comes down to just what the yokai's powers are. Unfortunately, I do not remember what my Soultimate is," Whisper confessed, scratching the back of his head. "I've been sealed away for so long, after all..."

"So then Cadin's Cicada Slash is like his Soultimate?" Katie asked.

"Indeed! In any case, that covers the basics of what there is to know about yokai!" Whisper declared. "I don't think I need to remind you four that yokai can be invisible to the naked eye unless they want to reveal themselves to a human. There are many yokai out in the world, and I do hope you four are able to befriend as many of them as you can!"

A thought brewed in Katie's mind, and she remembered the argument her parents were in. "Whisper, do you think my parents could be inspirited by a yokai?!"

"Oh my goodness, it is indeed possible!" Whisper realized. "I didn't realize it at the time, but it is possible a yokai could be making your parents argue!"

"Sorry, guys, I have to go stop that yokai!" Katie apologized. "I don't want my parents to get a divorce over this!"

"Wait, let us go with you!" Eddie insisted. "If that yokai is one of the ones this Lord Enma guy might have to imprison, I don't want you getting hurt!"

"Yeah!" Nate agreed. "We might not have yokai of our own, but we'll help you get to the bottom of this!"

"Thank you guys!" Katie thanked. "I appreciate the help!"

The four headed back to Katie's house, Katie activating the Yokai Watch and scanning around the area. She couldn't help but recoil when the watch picked up on...what looked like a large, purple blob.

"W-What is that?!" she wondered.

"That, Ms. Forester, is Dismarelda! She is from the Eerie Tribe, and is ranked D!" Whisper informed.

Dismarelda turned to look at Katie and her friends, a gloomy look on her face. "What do you want?"

"Hey, uh, could you stop inspiriting my parents?" Katie asked. "Please? I'd rather not have them break up!"

"I'm sorry, did I give the impression I cared about what you say?" Dismarelda questioned. "Go bug some other yokai."

"If you won't leave, then...!"

Katie took out Cadin and Buhu's medals. "I'll make you leave!"

Dismarelda snorted. "Really, now? Go ahead, try it."

"Just insert those medals into the Yokai Watch, and they'll be summoned!" Whisper prompted. Katie slotted in the two medals, and Cadin and Buhu appeared before her in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh...I was having more fun lying on the ground and feeling like garbage..." Buhu complained.

"What do you need, Katie?" Cadin asked. "Do you need our assistance getting rid of this yokai?"

"Yes, please!" Katie responded, nodding.

"Alright, then! Let's go, Buhu!" Cadin prompted.

"Whatever..." Buhu mumbled. The two charged at Dismarelda, only to get knocked aside within seconds, Buhu and Cadin yelping as they were knocked to the ground.

"You're on your own..." Buhu muttered before disappearing.

"I-I will come back, Katie! I'm sorry!" Cadin apologized as he vanished as well.

"Th-That didn't work..." Katie realized.

"It might be wise to retreat for now!" Whisper advised. "If Cadin and Buhu can't stand up to her, maybe we need a stronger yokai on our side!"

The kids reluctantly left the house, Katie gripping the Yokai Watch tightly. "A-Are my parents going to be okay, Whisper?"

"If I may be honest, I'm not sure," Whisper confessed. "Dismarelda didn't sound like she would leave on her own...d-don't worry, though! We'll find a yokai strong enough to knock her out of your house, I assure you!"

"Well, where are we gonna find a yokai that can beat her up?" Eddie asked.

"Let's look around town!" Nate suggested. "We've gotta be able to find a yokai tough enough for her!"

The group began to wander south, nearing the fish place as a truck began to pass near it. The sound of something hitting the truck made the four stop dead in their tracks, freezing up.

"What was that?!" Bear wondered, alarmed.

"I didn't see the truck hit anything, could it be a yokai...?" Katie wondered, turning on the watch and shining the light around the area. The light picked up on a red cat with a collar around its neck, a yellow belt around its waist, part of its ear gone, and two tails lit up by blue flames. It looked injured, lying near the road.

"Oh my gosh, it's a cat yokai!" Katie realized, running over to it with Whisper.

"Ow...that hurt a ton..." the cat whined.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked, gingerly reaching out to the cat.

"Nyot now, but I will later!" the cat responded, trying to sit up. "I thought I could beat up that dumb truck!"

"You were...trying to fight that truck? Why? I don't know a lot about yokai, but I don't think that's smart!" Katie questioned.

"I was hit by a truck when I was still alive!" the cat responded. "I don't remember a lot about my old life, aside from my old owner Amy, though..."

Katie pitied this cat, did it want revenge for its death? Or something like that, anyways?

"Anyways, I'm Jibanyan!" the cat informed. "That's what the other yokai call me, anyways! I don't really remember my name from when I was alive...hey, could I ask for your guys' help? I lost my picture of Amy to some jerk, and I'd like it back!"

"Of course!" Katie responded. "We'd be happy to help! Where is this jerk?"

"He's in the alleyway behind the fish place! He said his name was Roughraff, I think!" Jibanyan answered.

"Roughraff...got it! We'll get your picture back, Jibanyan!" Katie reassured.

"Are you sure about this, Ms. Forester?" Whisper asked. "If I recall, Roughraff is from the Tough Tribe, and they are definitely not to be messed with...!"

"I'm positive! I want to help Jibanyan!" Katie confirmed.

"Very well, but take caution! There are quite some...ehehe, Shady yokai in alleyways," Whisper warned, a smile forming on his face. Katie rolled her eyes until Whisper cleared his throat. "Being serious, however, yokai roam more out in the open in places like alleys, and they may sneak upon you without warning!"

"Alright, I'll be careful!" Katie promised. She returned to her pals, who had silently watched her talk with Jibanyan.

"Is he okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, but we need to get his picture back from another yokai," Katie answered. "And...said yokai is hiding out in the alley behind the fish place."

"We just met this cat yokai, and you...want to go into an alley just to grab his picture from another yokai. Katie, are you sure that's a good idea?" Eddie asked.

"Well, no, but it's the right thing to do, isn't it? Plus, if I lost something important to me, I'd want it back too!" Katie responded.

"Well, let's head into the alley, then," Bear prompted. The group proceeded to the area behind the fish place, Eddie halting as she saw that other yokai were running about the alleyway. There was what seemed to be a large red bug hovering around a trashcan nearby, not having noticed the humans yet.

"Whisper? What's that yokai?" Eddie asked, quietly.

"That would be Negatibuzz!" Whisper responded. "They are from the Shady Tribe, and Negatibuzzes tend to encourage negative feelings to people they inspirit. It would be in our best interest to avoid it and not risk alerting it."

Katie slowly began tiptoeing past the Negatibuzz, holding her breath as well as she could. Thankfully, it didn't seem to notice her, and she waved down the others. Whisper simply had to float toward Katie, while Nate, Bear, and Eddie did their best to sneak past Negatibuzz as well. The group sighed in relief once they were past Negatibuzz.

"Well done!" Whisper praised. "I'd rather we avoid any unnecessary battles if possible."

"Right!" Katie agreed before leading the group further into the alleyway, eventually stumbling upon a green yokai with what seemed to be a pompadour.

"Is that Roughraff?" Katie asked Whisper, looking up at him.

"Indeed! Be careful, Katie!" Whisper advised.

"We don't have yokai, but we're here if you need back-up!" Bear reminded. Katie nodded and took a shaky step toward Roughraff.

"Er...hey! You're Roughraff, right? You stole Jibanyan's photo, you...you need to give it back to him!" she declared.

Roughraff looked at Katie with a grin on his face. "Eh? What, did that cat send you here to get his precious pic back? Please, kid, go back to yer toys before I make you cry for yer mommy!" he taunted.

"I didn't want to do this, but...!" Katie began before pulling out Buhu and Cadin's medals. "Let's go, Buhu, Cadin!"

She slotted in the medals, and the two yokai appeared in front of Katie once again. Cadin drew his tiny sword, while Buhu sighed as it started flapping its wings and picked itself off the ground.

"Two on one ain't fair, but I think I can take both of yer pals!" Roughraff boasted, cracking his knuckles.

"Buhu, Cadin, be careful!" Katie advised as the two started striking Roughraff. Cadin slashed at him with his sword, while Buhu tackled him. Roughraff grunted in pain before swinging and punching Buhu in the gut, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Th...That wasn't very nice of you..." Buhu complained, resting on the ground for a moment.

"Whirlwind!" Cadin shouted, cutting at Roughraff repeatedly. Roughraff made a pained noise, attempting to block the attack.

"Heh, you've got guts, I'll give ya that! Let's see how you like this, though! Headbutt!" Roughraff shouted, grabbing Cadin and slamming his head into Cadin's. The two flinched away in pain, Cadin grabbing his head.

"Ngh...you foul ruffian! You will not defeat me today!" Cadin declared, stepping near a wall. "I won't lose to anyone with a hairstyle as unsightly as yours!"

Roughraff went from amused to enraged within seconds, Katie sure she saw smoke billow out of his ears. "What did you say about my pompadour?!"

"I said it is an unsightly hairstyle!" Cadin repeated. "I have seen better hairstyles on Cupistols!"

"You take that back!" Roughraff shouted, Katie nervously taking a step back.

"C-Cadin, you probably shouldn't rile him up!" she warned.

"Why should I take it back?" Cadin questioned Roughraff, raising his head to meet Roughraff's glare. "It is one of the most _ugly_ hairdos I have ever seen in my life!"

"This looks like it's about to get ugly...!" Nate realized. The humans backed away, Whisper joining them in preparing to avoid whatever Roughraff would do.

"That's it, you little...!" Roughraff shouted, charging at Cadin. Cadin nimbly stepped aside and allowed him to run straight into the wall, Roughraff yelling in pain.

"Now, for the finale... _Cicada Slash!_ " Cadin declared, delivering a mighty slash to Roughraff. He gasped in pain as he was hit, falling to the ground.

"Urgh...okay, okay, I give, stop hittin' me!" Roughraff complained. He pushed himself up and took out a photo, handing it to Katie. She couldn't help but look at it, seeing a girl in what seemed to be a middle school uniform taking a picture with a red cat that looked quite a bit like Jibanyan, minus the chipped ear.

"Take yer stupid photo already! I don't want it anymore!" Roughraff hissed before fleeing. "I'm outta here!"

"...that...went well, I'd say," Whisper commented. "In any case, we have Jibanyan's picture back!"

"Yeah! Thank you, Cadin and Buhu!" Katie thanked. "I couldn't have done it without your help!"

"You're welcome Katie!" Cadin responded before vanishing.

"Eh...you're welcome," Buhu answered as it vanished as well. The group returned to near the fish place, Jibanyan waiting for them. His eyes lit up as he noticed Katie with the photo.

"You got it back!" he realized. "Thank you so much! I've been trying to get this back for ages!"

"You're welcome, Jibanyan! Now, can I ask for a favor in return?" Katie asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Jibanyan meowed.

"I need help getting Dismarelda away from my parents! Cadin and Buhu weren't enough to fight her, and I think you might be what we need to get her out of my home!" Katie explained.

"I can help with that!" Jibanyan declared, nodding. "Lead the way!"

Katie led the way back to her house, where her parents were still arguing. Dismarelda hadn't moved an inch, causing Katie to frown.

"Alright, Dismarelda, it's time for you to go!" Katie declared. "I'll give you another chance to leave!"

"Please, you couldn't throw me out the first time, do you think you'll be able to do anything now?" Dismarelda asked.

"Of course! Let's go, Cadin and Buhu!" Katie declared, slotting in the medals. The two yokai appeared as Jibanyan got into a battle-ready stance, Cadin's tiny sword brandished and Buhu looking slightly more determined than before.

"The only difference I see here is that you now have a pet cat with you. How cute," Dismarelda commented.

"Don't underestimate me!" Jibanyan growled. "I'm tougher than you think!"

"Give it all you got, guys!" Eddie cheered. "Take her down!"

"Whirlwind!" Cadin shouted, slashing at Dismarelda several times. She grunted in pain before swiping at him, surprised when he wasn't sent crashing to the ground.

" _Boo-Hoo Blast..._ " Buhu said as it started flapping its wings and sent a small purple blast of energy at Dismarelda. Dismarelda made a pained noise, sliding back a little.

"You won't stop me...! I'll make you regret picking a fight with me in the first place!" Dismarelda declared.

"Oh no you don't! _Paws of Fury!_ " Jibanyan shouted, delivering a flurry of paw strikes to Dismarelda. She started backing away, gritting her teeth.

"Guh...I'm not going to give up to a bunch of yokai like you! _Dismar-_ "

"W-Wait!" A new voice called out, and a new yokai appeared near Dismarelda. It looked like a large yellow cloud with a flower on its head, a smile on his face.

"Wha...Happierre? What do you want?" Dismarelda asked, a sour tone creeping into her voice.

"Whisper, who's that?" Bear asked, pointing at the new yokai.

"That is Happierre! He is Dismarelda's husband!" Whisper explained.

"Ma belle pêche, I am truly sorry for our argument!" Happierre apologized. "If I had any idea you would be so upset, I would have apologized sooner!"

"You're...You're sorry?" Dismarelda asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Indeed, my dear! Please, accept my apologies!" Happierre responded.

"I...I'm sorry too, honey," Dismarelda admitted. "I wasn't in the right either, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

The two hugged, and Katie's parents stopped fighting. They looked at each other before hugging as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all those awful things!" Mr. Forester apologized.

"It's okay, dear! I didn't mean any of what I said either, I'm sorry!" Mrs. Forester responded.

"It seems everything is quite alright now!" Whisper declared, a big grin on his face.

"Ah! Forgive me, mademoiselle!" Happierre began. "I am Happierre! I apologize for any harm I might have caused you and your family as a result of our argument! Please, take my medal!"

He handed over his medal to Katie, and Dismeralda seemed to get an idea as well. "Oh yeah...take my medal too. Sorry about nearly causing your parents to break up."

With that, she handed over her medal before vanishing with Happierre. Katie sighed in relief, holding the medals close to her.

"Glad to see your parents are making up!" Nate commented. "Do you think you'll be okay now?"

Katie nodded. "Thanks, guys! Hopefully tomorrow will be a little better!" she responded, nodding.

With that, Eddie, Bear, and Nate left Katie's house, saying their good-byes for the day.

Late that night, a bipedal fox with nine tails and gold and purple fur was standing on the roof of a hospital, looking up at the sky. A boy with dark hair and what seemed to be snakes on the edges of a blue scarf appeared near him, his golden eyes narrowed.

"So, can you feel it? The seals are starting to weaken," the boy noted. "Soon, this town will be thrown into chaos."

"Not if I can help it," the fox growled. "Did you overhear from McKraken's admins on who would attack first?"

"Silmamander," the boy responded. "Slitheref will arrive with him."

"Slimamander, eh? That shouldn't be too difficult a challenge for you, Venoct," the fox noted, ears twitching.

"But will it be for the new Watch holder?" Venoct wondered, looking up to the sky.

"Watch holder? There's a new Watch holder? Since when?" the fox questioned, looking at Venoct with its head tilted.

"Since yesterday," Venoct answered. "I saw her. A human girl, about the age the heir would be if we knew where they were. She was with that yokai sealed away nearly two centuries ago as she left the Mt. Wildwood Shrine. If you weren't so concerned with keeping Flower Road safe, Kyubi, you would have seen her wander around uptown looking for yokai."

Kyubi huffed, folding his arms. "Someone has to keep Flower Road safe. I won't let any of those henchmen of McKraken's take over this place. In any case...what shall we do from here?"

"I'll keep an eye on the human girl. If she turns out to be our missing heir...we need to keep her safe. I'll contact Poofessor and the other legends about the new Watch holder," Venoct decided.

"I might just try to keep an eye on her myself. If need be, I could always pretend to be a foreign kid who just moved to Springdale," Kyubi mused.

"Don't do anything stupid," Venoct reminded sharply, glaring at Kyubi. "We can't afford any major injuries."

Kyubi simply nodded, and the two disappeared into purple smoke.


	3. April Showers Bring May Snakes!

The next morning, Katie felt something sitting on top of her legs, and she slowly opened her eyes to see Jibanyan curled up on her bed, fast asleep.

"…really, Jibanyan?" Katie grumbled, pulling herself up into a sitting position. Whisper appeared before her, smiling brightly as usual.

"Good morning, Ms. Forester! I…see Jibanyan has taking a liking to your bed," he noted, looking down at Jibanyan.

"I thought he went home after we got Dismarelda out of the house! What is he doing here?" Katie wondered, rubbing at her eyes.

"Well, it did start raining last night, perhaps he sought shelter and your home was the closest place there was," Whisper guessed.

"Raining?" Katie repeated, looking outside. The sky was cloudy and gray, rain drizzling from the sky. "…huh. Didn't know it was going to rain today…"

Jibanyan slowly opened his eyes and yawned, stretching. "Morning, Katie!" he greeted.

"…Jibanyan, was there no other shelter for you to go to? I mean, I'm not complaining about having you here, but…" Katie asked.

"Nyope! There's really not a lot of places for cat yokai like me to go if it starts raining!" Jibanyan answered, getting off Katie's legs to let her get out of bed. She sighed as she watched it rain outside.

"It's probably going to rain all day, too…" Katie mumbled before getting dressed and ready for the day. Once she was dressed, she walked over to her desk. The Yokai Medallium sat there, along with the medals she had obtained yesterday.

"Whisper, you can carry the Medallium, right? I'd carry it myself, but I don't think I have any bags for it…" Katie asked.

"Of course! I'm more than happy to carry it! Have you tried putting in any of the medals you've gotten yet?" Whisper said in return.

"Oh, I haven't yet, I'll do that now…" Katie responded. She opened the book to its first page, noticing the indentations in the page. Katie placed the medals in the indentations in the order she obtained the medals: Cadin, Buhu, Jibanyan, Dismarelda, Happierre…

As she put the medals into the page, another page started glowing in the Medallium, and she hurriedly flipped the pages until she was met with a large circle on one page, a faded-looking mark that reminded her of an upturned crescent in the center of it. Surrounding it were eight small circles, three of them lit up with different marks. One was a pink heart, another was a green flower, and the third mark was what seemed to be a purple eye.

"Whisper, is this related to the whole Legendary Yokai thing?" Katie asked, gesturing to the mark before her.

"Indeed it is! It seems three of the yokai you have collected are for breaking one of the seals!" Whisper confirmed, nodding.

Jibanyan clambered onto the desk to look at the Medallium, ears twitching. "Whoa. Wonder who this guy might be!"

"You mean you don't even know who the Legendary Yokai are, Jibanyan?! How old are you?" Whisper questioned.

"Hey, I'm only like a year old in cat years!" Jibanyan protested. "I became a yokai just a few months ago, nyo one's told me about all this legend stuff!"

"Still, someone should have taught you about the Legendary Tribe! They're some of the most important yokai to exist! They've safeguarded the Yokai World and the Human World from countless threats! Like the incident with that emperor becoming a frog yokai while still alive, or that horse that held the souls of those who died in a battle…" Whisper went on.

Jibanyan yawned. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, what're we gonnya do today, Katie?" he asked, turning to look at Katie.

"I'm not sure…Nate, Bear, Eddie, and I didn't make any plans for today in particular…I might just walk around town today, maybe look for more yokai?" Katie answered, grabbing a pink raincoat and a pair of boots from her closet and pulling them on. "I'm not going to stay out for too long in the rain, though, I don't want to catch a cold or anything!"

"Understandable!" Whisper responded with a nod.

"Are you going to be okay, Jibanyan? Don't cats hate water?" Katie asked.

"I'll be okay! I'll probably nyeed a warm towel after walking around in the rain, but water doesn't bother me that much!" Jibanyan replied. The three walked downstairs, Katie quick grabbing a breakfast of toast. Her mom was at the table, papers covering nearly half of the surface. She was hurriedly writing something down on one piece of paper.

"Morning, mom!" Katie greeted. "What's going on?"

"Oh, hi honey!" her mom responded, looking up from her work. "I went around town earlier today and grabbed a few applications. A few stores are hiring after all, thank goodness, I just hope one of the stores accepts my application!"

"Good luck, mom! I'm gonna walk around town for a bit!" Katie responded.

"Be careful, dear!" Katie's mom responded as Katie headed out of the house. Hardly anyone was out walking like Katie was, and those who were carried umbrellas of varying colors with them or wore raincoats like Katie herself.

"Alright, so where do yokai normally hang out aside from alleyways?" Katie asked Whisper.

"Wherever humans tend to gather, yokai inevitably show up as well! Let's take a look around!" Whisper encouraged.

Katie began to walk around, boots splashing in puddles as she walked. Jibanyan kept close to Katie, starting to realize how bad of an idea it was to walk in the rain without cover of some sort.

"Will the flames on the ends of your tails go out if you're in the rain for too long?" Katie couldn't help but ask.

"Nyope! I'm nyot like some weak fire-breathing lizard!" Jibanyan boasted. "I can handle an hour or so of rain!"

Katie came to a halt when she heard voices nearby, looking around to spot Nate and Eddie arguing nearby, Bear looking worried as they bickered. The three were all wearing raincoats and rain boots as well.

"I told you, I beat you at Super Bash Sisters fair and square!" Nate protested. "It's not my fault you mis-timed your air special and missed the edge of the platform! You're just awful at the game!"

"Awful!? Who's the one who showed you how to play in the first place?!" Eddie retorted, raising his voice. "You couldn't even beat a level one computer before I taught you how to play!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Katie quickly intervened, dashing over. "What's going on?"

Eddie turned to look at Katie, gritting his teeth. "Nate started trash-talking about my skills in Super Bash Sisters Rumble out of nowhere! I don't know what the heck's going on with him!"

"Maybe it's because I'm better at the game than you!" Nate boasted. "You're just jealous at how I beat you without losing a single life!"

"Ohh, that's it!" Eddie yelled, pushing up his sleeves. "I swear, I'm gonna–"

"Hold on a sec, Eddie!" Bear interrupted, standing in front of him. "Maybe this could be the work of a yokai?"

"Crud, I didn't think of that…!" Katie realized, pulling out her watch and scanning the area. The scanner picked up on a small, old lady-looking yokai hanging from Nate's neck, letting go the moment it realized it had been spotted.

"Whisper?!" Katie prompted, looking back at him and the yokai, Jibanyan immediately giving pursuit.

"Ah! That is Tattletell from the Mysterious Tribe! She inspirits people to essentially say to others what they would never normally say otherwise!" Whisper explained as Nate blinked, looking at his friends.

"…what just happened?" he asked, scratching his head.

"You were saying Eddie was awful at Super Bash Sisters Rumble," Bear explained, Eddie watching as Jibanyan chased Tattletell. "And Eddie was about to fight you over it."

"Wait, what?! Oh man, Eddie I'm so sorry!" Nate apologized, eyes widening. "I didn't even realize what I was saying!"

"It's, uh…It's alright, dude?" Eddie responded, still watching Jibanyan chasing Tattletell. "Don't know if insults really count when yokai make you say them."

"Get back here!" Jibanyan meowed as he chased Tattletell. "You won't outrun me!"

"Tell tell tattle-tell!" Tattletell responded, prompting Katie to tilt her head.

"…what did she say?" she asked Whisper.

"She said 'You won't ever catch me, stupid cat', I believe," Whisper answered.

Jibanyan and Tattletell wound up running down the street, prompting the kids to hurry after them. The group eventually wound up in front of the post office, an odd mass of purple energy leaking out of a hole in the ground. Tattletell was practically dancing in front of the energy, eyes wide. Jibanyan's fur stood on end, and he looked at Whisper.

"There's something weird here!" he realized, stepping warily near Katie and the others.

"It's all purple-y…" Nate realized. "This is something yokai related, isn't it?"

"Indeed! To spare you all the boring details, before I was sealed it was discovered energy from the Yokai World leaked into the human world. In an attempt to remedy this, several spots in the human world had to be sealed. It…seems we've found one of these spots," Whisper realized.

"It seems your memory has held up well, Whisper," a slimy-sounding voice commented before a gray snake appeared before them, a fan of some sort on its tail. Whisper reacted in alarm at seeing the snake.

"You…! You're Slitheref! You were a judge under Lord Enma's command! Your colors…what has happened to you?" he asked, raising his voice.

"Enma is dead, and has been for 11 years now," Slitheref responded, grinning. "What a shame you had to get yourself sealed away and miss him by barely over a decade."

"He's _dead!?_ " Whisper gasped. "But…how?! He…He would have only had the throne for barely 300 years! That was nothing compared to his predecessors!"

"Indeed. And what is this, then? Have you actually befriended humans again?" Slitheref asked, slithering around the humans. "And they are rather young, at that…much younger compared to the last human you befriended."

"My past has nothing to do with this!" Whisper argued. "Answer me, who is in charge of the Yokai World now that Lord Enma is gone?"

"Lord McKraken. He has improved the Yokai World since Enma's death…but I am not here to talk politics with a washed-up tactician like you," Slitheref responded.

The ground started to shake beneath Katie's feet, and she gave a frightened yelp as she fell backwards.

"What the…?!" Bear shouted.

"Slitheref, what is McKraken planning?!" Whisper questioned.

"Like I said, I am not here to talk politics with you," Slitheref repeated. "I have much bigger goals in mind, after all."

With that, he disappeared, leaving what looked like a bird dressed in human clothes and his beak buried in a book. Splotches of gray covered him all over.

"Whisper?!" Katie asked, already getting out Happierre and Dismarelda's medals as Jibanyan stood protectively in front of her.

"Th-That is Tengloom! Rank C, Shady Tribe!" Whisper responded. "But he's covered in gray spots…what has happened to him?"

"Rank C, huh? Well, I won't let him win! Let's go, Happierre and Dismarelda!" Katie declared, summoning the two.

"Ah! Mon dieu, the energy from that broken seal…!" Happiere noted.

"What is going on?" Dismarelda questioned Katie and Whisper, turning to look at them. "This is one of those seals…and that Tengloom's not exactly looking like himself."

"Long story, will explain later!" Katie quickly said before Tengloom tossed the book he had at Jibanyan. Jibanyan hissed in pain, glaring at Tengloom.

"I'm gonna rearrange your face! _Paws of Fury!_ " he declared, delivering a flurry of punches to Tengloom. Tengloom simply shielded his face with his book, grunting lightly as Jibanyan's attacks hit the rest of him.

"Whisper, should I get out Cadin and Buhu as well?" Katie asked, grabbing the two medals.

"Unfortunately, you can't summon more than three yokai to fight at a time! Cadin and Buhu will have to be in reserve for later!" Whisper explained.

"What?! Come on, we're facing a C-Rank yokai!" Katie complained, pouting as she gestured to Tengloom.

"I understand, but sadly, the Yokai Watch can only have three yokai out on the field at once. There is not much we can do about it," Whisper added. "Focus on fighting Tengloom for now!"

"Right! Jibanyan, Dismarelda, Happierre, do your best!" Katie cheered, pumping her fist in the air.

"Got it!" Jibanyan meowed. "Let's try knocking that book out of his hands!"

"Right. Pebble…!" Dismarelda declared before summoning a rock the size of Katie's hand and tossing it at Tengloom's book. He gave a surprised grunt when it was knocked clean out of his hands…only for him to pull another book out of nowhere and start reading it.

"…well, that didn't work," Nate noted, wincing.

"Try attacking him at once! We need to wrap this up!" Katie encouraged.

"Then it's time for an All-Out Attack!" Jibanyan declared. "I've been waiting for this! Dismarelda, Happierre, are you guys ready?"

When Dismarelda and Happiere nodded, the three rushed Tengloom, delivering a flurry of attacks.

" _Paws of Fury!_ "

"Body Bash!"

"Squish!"

When the All-Out Attack ended, Tengloom was lying on the ground, knocked out. Slowly, the gray patches on him disappeared, and when they were gone he stood up, looking confused.

"…what was I just doing? I could've sworn I was at the Yokai World…" Tengloom wondered.

"You're in the human world!" Whisper informed. "Do you remember anything?"

Tengloom shook his head. "Not really, aside from Slitheref telling me that Lord McKraken needed me. Anyways…I'm out of here, I don't want my book to get wet."

Tengloom vanished in an instant, and Katie sighed. "Now we just need to take care of this seal! Whisper, how are we going to…"

"Just leave it to me!" Whisper assured before approaching the geyser of energy. He held out his arms and murmured some incantation before the geyser vanished, leaving no trace of it behind.

"That seems too easy to take care of!" Jibanyan meowed in shock.

"It was a lot worse back in the day, but that's a story for another day!" Whisper quickly responded. Tattletell finally calmed down, and looked at the humans in confusion.

"…tell! Tattle tattle tell tell tell!" Tattletell squeaked.

"…translation?" Eddie asked Whisper.

"She said, 'Thank you for getting that energy sealed up! I think it was making me act more mischievous than normal!'" Whisper answered.

Tattletell nodded before handing Katie her medal. "Tell tell! Tattle!" she said before vanishing as well.

"She gave me her medal…huh! Glad I have another yokai on my side, at least!" Katie commented.

The ground shook beneath Katie's feet, and she yelped as she fell again. "Another earthquake?!"

"I-It's coming from the school!" Nate realized. "I see something shining near it, we have to hurry!"

Katie and the others started running toward the school, her yokai following close behind. Everyone skidded to a halt when they saw Slitheref standing in the center of the school grounds.

"It is time for you to be freed from your shackles of the Infinite Inferno, Slimamander of the Shady Tribe!" Slitheref declared. "Break free from your prison, and lay waste to this city!"

A large crest that looked like a laughing face appeared before Slitheref, shortly before it shattered and the ground opened up. Katie's breath caught in her throat as a large creature with what seemed to be three heads climbed out of the gaping hole in the earth, back turned toward her. It was covered in reddish-pink scales, blue slime dripping from it, and when it turned around…there was no face, only three mouths. One mouth licked its lips, while another opened up to reveal a red eye within it.

" **Who has freed me from the Infinite Inferno?** " it questioned in a deep, thundering voice.

"I, Slitheref of Lord McKraken's aides, did," Slitheref responded. "Slimamander, you were once charged with nearly razing the human world to the ground and sentenced to eternity in the Infinite Inferno…now, it is time for you to resume your purge of the humans! Leave no trace of them behind!"

Slimamander gave a loud laugh. " **With pleasure!** "

"N-No! We won't let you do that!" Katie shouted.

Slimamander lowered its eye to look at Katie. " **Oh? And what is a pathetic little human child like you going to do about it?** "

Katie raised the Yokai Watch up. "I'm…I'm going to fight you!" she declared, voice shaking.

Slimamander cackled loudly. " **Please, you stupid little girl! You and your pets don't stand a chance!** " it sneered.

"We…We need the Legendary Yokai for this!" Whisper pointed out. "Slimamander was one of several yokai that needed the Legendary Yokai to arrest them! Ms. Forester, y-you honestly can't be considering…"

"We've gotta try!" Katie interrupted. "I don't know what things are like in the Yokai World, but I'm guessing they're not going well! We can do this, we can take on Slimamander!"

"But…!" Whisper started before sighing. "…very well, then! I shall support you from the sidelines as always!"

"Right! Jibanyan, Happierre, Dismarelda, let's go!" Katie shouted. The three yokai stood in front of Katie, determined looks on their faces.

"You're gonnya go back to the Infinyate Infernyo where you belong, Slimamander!" Jibanyan declared.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, petit chat!" Happierre reminded. "My Soultimate can only heal you so much!"

"Right, right!" Jibanyan responded, nodding.

"Let's get this over with, I don't want to fight this guy for too long," Dismarelda prompted.

"Aim for the eye!" Whisper shouted as Slimamander closed its mouths. "You're unfortunately going to have to beat up each, ah…mouth to find out which one has the eye, but it's Slimamander's only weak point!"

"Got it!" Jibanyan meowed. "I'll take the one in the middle!"

"Happierre, go for the right! Dismarelda, the left!" Katie ordered. The three yokai split up and started attacking the mouths. Jibanyan yelped when the center mouth opened and breathed a jet of fire at him.

"Wrong mouth, it's nyot the center!" he yowled.

"It's the left!" Dismarelda called as the left mouth open to reveal the eye. Happierre and Jibanyan instantly charged the left mouth, lashing out at it as much as they could.

"Slimamander's not doing much…what's it planning?" Eddie wondered, frowning.

"He's right, Slimamander just seems to be taking the attacks, unless…" Whisper began before gasping. "JIBANYAN! HAPPIERRE! DISMARELDA! _GET OUT OF THERE!_ "

"What?! Why?" Jibanyan shouted.

The three were too slow to react as suddenly, the left mouth closed before opening again, along with the right mouth. Two large jets of fire were spewed at the three, and they were all sent falling to the ground in pain.

"I-I can't move anymore…" Jibanyan gasped.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…!" Katie gasped. "Jibanyan! You've gotta get up!"

Slimamander laughed. " **You have guts, I'll give you that much, but you really shouldn't take on a criminal like this, kiddies!** " it boasted. " **Especially one like me!** "

It started stomping toward Katie and the others, two of its mouths licking hungrily. Katie, Nate, Eddie, and Bear backed away, eyes wide.

"N…No! There has to be something we can do!" Nate cried out. "I don't want to die!"

"That's as far as you go, Slimamander," a voice cut through the air, shortly before what seemed to be a boy dressed in ninja attire and a blue scarf appeared before Katie and the others. He looked up at Slimamander, who recoiled in shock.

" **No…you?! You're one of Enma's…** " Slimamander snarled.

"You're under arrest for escaping from the Infinite Inferno. Now, are you going to come along quietly, or do I have to drag you back kicking and screaming?" the boy questioned.

Slimamander seemed to bare what little fangs it had before charging at Venoct. Katie shut her eyes and looked away, expecting to hear some awful noise.

"So that's how it is," the boy commented before he shouted, "Eight-Forked Serpent!"

The sound of Slimamander screeching in pain could be heard, and Katie dared to open one eye. To her shock, the scarf had come alive, and was repeatedly striking at Slimamander's center mouth, the eye exposed.

" **No! NO! Stop, stop, I'll come along quietly!** " Slimamander pleaded.

"Good," the boy responded, roughly. He snapped his fingers, and the ground opened up beneath Slimamander. Several iron chains stretched out of the abyss and grabbed onto it before dragging him back into the ground just as it closed up.

"You…You…!" Slitheref snarled, glaring daggers at the boy yokai. He coolly glanced at Slitheref.

"Slitheref. Living up to quite the opposite of your name, I see," the boy noted. Katie realized then that his scarf was seemingly alive, the ends looking like dragons' heads.

"Venoct! You keep standing in my way!" Slitheref growled before shaking his head and seemingly calming down. "Lord McKraken still desires your…cooperation, you realize."

Venoct snorted. "Tell him I'm still not interested. I suggest you get going before Lord McKraken finds out you failed your mission before you could tell him yourself."

Slitheref hissed at him one last time before vanishing. The rain seemed to go away, and Katie pulled the hood on her raincoat back. "You…You saved us."

Venoct turned to look at the humans. "…you were trying to fight Slimamander, weren't you?" he questioned.

"W-We wanted to stop him! I couldn't just let him burn everything to the ground!" Katie answered.

"And you didn't think for a moment what would happen to your allies if they got hurt?" Venoct asked, glancing at Jibanyan, Happierre, and Dismarelda. "…if I were you, I'd tend to there wounds as soon as possible. Your heart was in the right place, but Slimamander was sealed away for a reason."

"I…I'll tend to their wounds," Katie responded, weakly nodding. "I'm…I'm sorry."

"…don't apologize. Like I said, your heart was in the right place," Venoct repeated. "In any case…I'm Venoct. S-Rank, Slippery tribe."

"It's…It's nice to meet you," Katie greeted. "I'm Katie Foreseter. Er…human."

Venoct looked over the group before nodding. "…in any case, I'm off. Don't do something stupid like that again," he advised before teleporting away.

"He's…not exactly pleasant to be around," Nate noted. "W-We should look after Jibanyan and the others, though…!"

Katie nodded, and she hurried to aid her fallen yokai, gently picking up Jibanyan. "…you did your best, Jibanyan, I'm sorry…"

"I-It's okay, Katie!" Jibanyan responded, raising his head. "Just…let me take a quick catnyap…"

Katie just nodded as soon, Jibanyan was out like a light. Dismarelda and Happierre vanished as well, leaving Katie to carry Jibanyan back home.

–

McKraken glared down at Slitheref, who was cowering before him. "So Venoct supposedly felled Slimamander in one blow? After I told you to make sure he wasn't in the area?!"

"L-Lord McKraken, I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" Slitheref apologized. "It won't happen again, I promise you!"

"Bah! You'll get your second shot soon enough," McKraken responded, bitterly. "For now, however…Sir Berus!"

A grayed-out dog with two human heads appeared before McKraken, kneeling. "What is it, my lord?" one head asked.

"Are preparations in place for you to unleash Sproink?" McKraken asked.

"They are, my lord. Do you wish for us to summon him soon?" the first head asked.

"Yes! Show the human world the power of Sproink!" McKraken shouted. The second head started barking loudly in response, and McKraken sighed. "…okay, that one was on me. Now, go and prepare to unleash Sproink on the world!"

"With pleasure, sir," Sir Berus responded before teleporting away.


	4. Just Like Cogwork!

**After 1000000000 hours, this chapter is finally done :'D**

 **Lots of stuff happened in July to delay this chapter being put out, buuuuut I don't want to take up your time saying what happened to me last month (at the time of this being written)**

 **Also I would like to say that I do have the Yokai Watch guide on me, and this is intended to diverge from the original canon at times. I apologize if that isn't to anyone's liking! And of course, since as of the time this chapter is being published Yokai Watch 2 is being localized and 3 is just coming out, we don't know Mr. Goodsight's name, rank, or Tribe of his yokai self, so I came up with those details myself! If/when we do get those details, I will edit the story accordingly.**

 **And of course, I will go back and change names for yokai who make an appearance in this fic that show up in 2 when their localized names show up. So enjoy!**

* * *

Night had fallen over Springdale, Katie up in her room. Jibanyan was lying on her bed, covered in bandages from head to toe. Dismarelda and Happierre were resting, thankfully, in Katie's closet for the time being. A lamp near Katie' bed was the only source of light in the room. Whisper was floating around the room, a deep frown on his face.

"Lord Enma's been dead for 11 years…that has to be the shortest reign of any Yokai World ruler I've ever heard of! He died far, far too soon…" Whisper said, voice quiet.

"…are you going to be okay, Whisper?" Katie asked, looking up at him.

"Ah, I'll…I'm not sure," Whisper admitted, turning to face Katie. "I mean…McKraken, of all people, ascending to the throne? Last I remember, he was just a chairman of something to do with yokai education…and that Slitheref, I knew him! He worked as a judge, how could he…"

Whisper drooped, sitting down on the bed with a long sigh. "Things have changed so much since I was sealed away. If Slitheref has changed, who else could have? Sir Berus? Pinkipoo? Possibly even Timidevil…?"

Katie wasn't sure what to say. Whisper sounded so lost, he was in a time not like his own…what could she say to him to make him feel better?

"…ah, ex…excuse me, Ms. Forester," Whisper apologized. "I knew things would be so much different if someone ever unsealed me, but…McKraken shouldn't have gotten the throne, surely there had to have been someone else! Maybe it's just me being bitter that I didn't get to say good-bye to Lord Enma before I was sealed up."

"…how were you sealed up, if you don't mind me asking?" Katie asked.

"Ah, well…I don't remember much of it, but I know for a fact I was once a tactician to a human!" Whisper responded, weakly smiling. "That is, until just before the eve of a battle…a monk mistook me for a spirit negatively influencing the human I was partnered with. He chose to seal me away, believing once I was gone everything would be well."

"Oh, Whisper…I'm sorry…" Katie apologized, wincing. "Should I have asked that?"

"It's alright, Ms. Forester!" Whisper assured. "I realize at some point I would have had to talk about it, but…admittedly, it is a harsh reminder that the Yokai World is probably unlike how I remember it."

Whisper turned away and sighed, looking at Jibanyan. "I'm sure Jibanyan and the others will be alright tomorrow. I know we can trust Venoct for sure: he was one of Lord Enma's retainers, and a very powerful one at that! I'm glad to know he's alright, at the very least."

"Oh, good to hear," Katie responded, reaching out to scratch behind Jibanyan's ears. He purred softly, leaning into Katie's hand.

"In any case, you should get some rest. I think we might need to visit an old friend of mine's tomorrow: he's one of the oldest yokai I know, and I believe he'll know how to deal with the situation at hand!" Whisper asked.

"Alright. Night, Whisper," Katie mumbled before turning off the lamp and curling up in her bed, falling asleep soon after.

–

The next morning, Katie found herself waking to the sound of Dismarelda and Happierre chatting with Whisper.

"We need a place to stay. Neither of us feel safe going back home after that mess yesterday," Dismarelda was saying.

"I'm not sure if it's completely okay for you to stay here," Whisper admitted, sounding sheepish. "I-I assure you both, I don't intend to toss you out…"

Katie sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked, looking around. Jibanyan was fast asleep on her bed, while Whisper, Dismarelda, and Happierre were standing in the center of the room. Whisper jumped at hearing Katie, turning around.

"Ah, Ms. Forester…I apologize if I woke you up!" he quickly said. "Happierre and Dismarelda were discussing with me about the possibility of living here…if it's alright with you, of course!"

Katie didn't respond right away, looking over at Dismarelda and Happierre. "…I guess it's okay? But you two can't inspirit my parents, I really don't want another scare like a few days ago…"

"Got it. No inspiriting," Dismarelda responded.

"Don't worry, we will be on our best behavior!" Happierre assured. "I apologize, we're simply just not sure if it's safe for us to return to the Yokai World after Slimamander was almost released here. If McKraken permitted the release of a criminal like that, and that Tengloom almost became as colorless as Slitheref…I shudder to think what will happen if we try going home."

"I understand. Gimme a few minutes to get dressed and all that…" Katie mumbled, climbing out of bed and walking over to her closet. Within a few minutes, she was dressed and her Yokai Watch was hanging from her neck as usual. Jibanyan was awake when she walked back into the bedroom.

"Katie! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am, don't worry!" Katie assured. "You three were the ones fighting…"

She paused before lowering her head. "…I'm really sorry about yesterday. I thought maybe we could handle Slimamander, but…apparently not."

"It's okay!" Jibanyan meowed. "I mean, I thought we could take him on too! But I guess nyot…"

Katie only nodded. "Anyways…right, I should put in Tattletell's medal in the Medallium, shouldn't I?"

Whisper took out the book and handed it to Katie. She slotted in the medal, and like before, one of the pages started glowing. Katie flipped to the page with one of the Yokai emblems glowing, and around the upturned crescent symbol was a yellow swirl of some sort.

"It seems you're on a roll!" Whisper noted. "Already you have four Yokai needed for summoning a Legendary Yokai! Well done!"

"Ah…thanks!" Katie responded, shutting the book and handing it back to Whisper. "I think for now I'll keep Jibanyan, Dismarelda, and Happierre's medals on me. Dismarelda, you and Happierre can stay here for now, I'm going out with Jibanyan and Whisper."

"Be careful out there!" Happierre advised. "Do take care of yourself, madame!"

Jibanyan and Whisper followed Katie out of her room and downstairs, Katie pausing to quick grab breakfast before heading out.

"Going outside, mom!" she called as she headed out the door.

"Now, the yokai I mentioned last night gave me a device that should allow me to contact him if I ever needed his help, let's see…" Whisper explained before digging into his pockets. He eventually pulled out something that resembled a page, and hit a few buttons on it. Before long, it started buzzing.

"The Yokai Cogwork is located at 24 East Avenue at Blossom Heights," the pager informed in a stilted voice.

"Blossom Heights is just down the road!" Katie informed. "That's perfect!"

She paused. "…what would we have done if Cogwork wasn't anywhere nearby?"

"Well, the device could have warped us directly to him if he wasn't in town!" Whisper explained. "It might be best if we just walk over to him, I believe."

Katie took off running toward Blossom Heights, Jibanyan and Whisper at her side.

–

"I think this is the place…"

24 West Avenue, Blossom Heights. In front of Katie, Whisper, and Jibanyan stood a small building, the name 'TIMERS AND MORE' printed in a faded blue for all to see. From where Katie was standing, she could see all sorts of clocks on top of a display stand near the window, all set to the current time. The sign hung on the door read 'OPEN'.

"I find it oddly fitting he's working at a clock shop, of all things," Whisper mused, a smile on his face.

"W-Wait, he's not just living here or anything? He's actually working? How does that work?" Katie asked, immediately turning toward Whisper.

"Don't worry, Ms. Forester, you'll see!" Whisper assured. Katie simply nodded and entered the shop. An old man with long, curly gray hair and a beanie was busy dusting the shelves, not having noticed Katie enter.

"Er…excuse me, sir?" Katie spoke up, prompting the old man to pause and turn around. He had a monocle on one eye as he squinted at the girl, shortly before smiling.

"Welcome to Timers and More, young lady! How can I help you today?" he asked.

"Hi, I…I know this is going to sound strange, but I'm looking for someone who might be going by the name Cogwork?" Katie explained. "Do you know where he is?"

The man's eyes widened, his smile vanishing. He looked at Katie, then Whisper. "So my eye isn't deceiving me, it's really you, Whisbe?"

"Ah…that was my name? I thought it was Whisper," Whisper admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I don't remember much past when that monk sealed me away."

"Ah, ye gods, I forgot about that. I'm so sorry I couldn't help you," the man apologized, lowering his head. "I couldn't stop them in time…"

"It's alright, Cogwork!" Whisper quickly assured. "However, we have more dire matters to attend to now. McKraken has taken the throne, and…I'm sorry, how in the name of the Eight Tribes did he take the throne?! He was in charge of yokai education, he should not have been able to rule after Lord Enma's death!"

Cogwork sighed, lowering his head. "I'm not sure myself. One day, all was well, and the next…Enma was found dead, his wife and child gone, and McKraken was declaring himself Enma's replacement. The entirety of the Yokai World was in chaos, and all the Yokai Council had no choice but to allow McKraken to take the throne."

"But that's not…what about Lord Enma's child?! Where are they?! Where is his wife, even…?!" Whisper asked, leaning in.

"We don't know. Lady Yami has been gone ever since McKraken took the throne," Cogwork admitted. "And their child…no one knows where they are. For all we know, they perished as well."

Whisper slowly dropped to the floor, mouth agape. "…it's not fair…I never even got to say good-bye…" he quietly said.

"I'm so, so sorry, Whisbe. You've missed so much," Cogwork apologized.

Katie and Jibanyan were quiet, the two looking at Whisper and Cogwork. "…er," Katie coughed.

Cogwork seemed to remember the two were there, and winced. "My apologies, young lady. As you know by now, I am Cogwork. I am from the Mysterious Tribe, Rank B. Though please, call me Mr. Goodsight."

"How come you look like a human?" Katie found herself asking, tilting her head. "I've seen maybe one or two yokai look humanoid, but…"

"Ah, that's an easy answer! Yokai are able to pass themselves off as human if they stick a leaf on their head," Mr. Goodsight explained. "It's much easier for some yokai to disguise themselves than others, and sometimes even yokai are susceptible to falling for another yokai's disguise!"

"Oh, that explains it! And I almost forgot, I'm Katie Forester! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Goodsight!" Katie greeted.

"And it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Forester," Mr. Goodsight responded in kind. "May I ask who the little cat yokai is?"

"I'm Jibanyan!" Jibanyan responded, brightly. "Katie helped me out, and nyow I live with her!"

"I must say, you seem like a charming cat," Mr. Goodsight chuckled, a smile on his face.

Whisper returned to floating in the air, clearing his throat. "A-hem! I apologize for interrupting, but Cogwork, we really need your help. Slitheref, he's…he freed Slimamander yesterday, and if it weren't for Venoct saving us, this town could have been burned off the map!"

Mr. Goodsight frowned again, his eye widening. "So that's the power I felt yesterday?! Good lord, I had a feeling something was wrong, but I couldn't abandon my shop mid-day!"

"Indeed! We need to upgrade Ms. Forester's watch as soon as possible!" Whisper explained, gesturing to Katie's watch. "Would you be willing to help us?"

"Of course I would!" Mr. Goodsight confirmed, nodding vigorously. "I was against the council agreeing to let him take the throne from the start, I'll take any chance I can to get back at that stupid old squid!"

"Wonderful! Just wonderful!" Whisper declared.

"However, I do need you to fetch me something from the old mansion on the west side of town," Mr. Goodsight explained. "There is a cog I need that will be vital for your watch's upgrade, and unfortunately I can't spare the time to fetch it myself. Bring that cog back, and I'll upgrade your watch so you'll be able to see more yokai."

"Don't you think that might be a little dangerous, sending me into an old mansion…?" Katie asked, frowning as Mr. Goodsight took out a key and handed it to her.

"Well, yes, but…it's unfortunately not like I can go ask another human for help," he admitted. "I do realize I shouldn't be sending a child into an old mansion, especially given it's likely filled with yokai, but…well, at least you have Whisper for help."

"I will do my best to guide Ms. Forester, I assure you!" Whisper declared.

"I'll do my best too!" Jibanyan added, pumping a fist in the air.

"Good luck, and be careful!" Mr. Goodsight called as the trio left the store, Katie heading to the western area of town. The mansion stood tall amidst the trees, though the building had long since been emptied of its living occupants. Katie reluctantly used the key to open the door, stepping inside.

"We're nyot going to run into like…big scary purple monsters, right? Or creepy gray aliens?" Jibanyan asked, looking up at Whisper.

"Oh, please, Jibanyan!" Whisper huffed. "Monsters like that don't exist!"

"I don't know…I heard a rumor once a bunch of teenagers went into a mansion on the edge of town as a dare, and apparently they never came back," Katie commented, cautiously walking around.

"You two have nothing to worry about! Yokai like 'big scary purple monsters' or 'creepy gray aliens' don't exist!" Whisper assured.

"…Whisper, you've been sealed away for how many years?" Katie asked, frowning.

"Er…190 years. But I'm sure no yokai would actually–"

The sound of something falling and shattering made Whisper yelp, freezing up on the spot. Katie sighed and walked upstairs, glancing around. The mansion was quiet, not even a yokai stirring. Katie frowned.

"…say, Whisper, I have a question: you can phase through walls and float, right?" she asked.

"Indeed, I can!" Whisper confirmed, nodding.

"Then…why don't you go and look for the watch piece?" Katie prompted.

"…good point. Stay where you are, I'll be right back!" Whisper ordered before floating away. Katie and Jibanyan sat down on the floor.

"So, Jibanyan…do you think it'd be okay if I asked you what your life was like before you were a yokai?" she questioned.

"It's totally okay! I was once an ordinyary house-cat, and I lived with my owner Amy!" Jibanyan explained, ears perking up. "She was really nyice to me! But…one day, I was crossing the street, and…"

His ears flattened, and he visibly deflated. "A big mean truck hit me. That's why when we met, I was hit by a truck: I want revenge on the truck that hit me!"

"Oh, Jibanyan…I'm so sorry," Katie apologized.

"Don't worry about it! I like living with you, Katie! You're just as nyice as Amy is!" Jibanyan quickly assured, ears perking back up. "I miss Amy, though…I really hope I can see her again someday."

Katie nodded before falling quiet for a while. She slowly frowned when Whisper didn't return, and she looked around. "…where is he? It's been several minutes now."

Jibanyan's fur fluffed up. "Maybe he was found and eaten by one of those monsters! Or maybe some ghost yokai kidnyapped him and put him in a painting!"

Katie winced before standing up. "Let's look for him!" she declared, taking off and running around the mansion. Jibanyan stayed close by her.

"Whisper! Whisper, where are you?!" Katie called.

"Whisper! Come on, I was joking about the monsters in the mansion!" Jibanyan yowled.

Eventually, Katie and Jibanyan wound up dashing upstairs, finding Whisper lying on the ground in what appeared to be an attic. A purple…animal thing was lying in the center of the room, fast asleep.

"W-Whisper!" Katie cried, running to Whisper. She sighed in relief when she saw he was merely asleep, not hurt or worse like she thought. "Whisper, wake up! Please!"

The purple animal thing slowly opened its eyes, grunting as it stood up. "Here I thought I could could finally get some sleep here…whoever you are, kid, you better leave," it threatened.

"You're behind this, aren't you?" Katie questioned, turning to face what she now realized was a yokai. It had an elephant-like trunk, and yellow and red eyes. It didn't stand much taller than Jibanyan, noticeably.

"Of course I am. I'm Baku, Charming Tribe, Rank D. Sorry to say, you're trespassing on my turf," the yokai responded, glaring at Katie. "I suggest you three leave now."

"Look, Baku, we're just here for this watch part!" Katie explained. "We're not here to fight!"

"Watch part, you say?" Baku asked before taking out a small purple cog with its trunk, holding it up. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes!" Katie answered, nodding. "If you just give it to us, we'll be out of the mansion and leave you alone, I promise!"

Baku sighed, tossing the gear at Jibanyan. He caught it just before it could pelt him in the head, and he held it up triumphantly. "Fine, fine. Just take it and go, before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Baku! We'll go now!" Katie assured before grabbing Whisper and proceeding to leave the mansion, Jibanyan staying close behind.

–

"Well done!" Mr. Goodsight praised as Katie handed him the cog. "I'll have your watch upgrade ready for you by tomorrow afternoon, Ms. Forester!"

"Thank you, Mr. Goodsight!" Katie replied, smiling. "I'm glad I could help! I'll drop by tomorrow then!"

She paused. "Oh, and by the way, there was this yokai that called itself Baku in the mansion. It was trying to look for a place to sleep, and knocked Whisper out in the process…"

"Baku, eh? I'll have to have a talk with it once I get the chance," Mr. Goodsight decided. "In the meantime, I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

Katie left the watch shop, Whisper yawning as he woke up. "Urgh…gah! Where am I?!"

"Outside the mansion. Baku knocked you out," Katie explained.

"B-Baku?! Ah, goodness…I apologize! I hope it didn't cause you too much trouble, Ms. Forester!" Whisper apologized.

"Eh, it's no big deal," Katie assured, heading up the street. "We avoided a fight, at least!"

She yawned, stretching her arms. "Now I'm feeling tired myself…huh?"

There was a boy with fluffy golden hair and green eyes looking over a map just a few steps ahead, dressed in purple clothing.

"Oh, where am I supposed to go…?" he murmured, gripping the map tightly.

"Hey!" Katie called, causing the kid to jump and turn around. "Are you okay, kid?"

"A-Ah…no, I'm not," the boy admitted. "I'm looking for Mt. Wildwood's shrine, actually…would you mind giving me directions?"

"Sure! Head up the street, go to your left, and go north past the school on your right," Katie explained, pointing to the map. "There's a path that leads straight to the shrine."

"Thank you, miss, ah…" the kid began.

"I'm Katie! Katie Forester! It's nice to meet you!" Katie greeted.

The boy nodded. "I'm…I'm Kaden Kit McCloud. I apologize, I just moved into this town," he explained.

"It's alright! If you need any help, feel free to ask me, alright?" Katie assured.

"Thank you very much!" Kaden thanked before hurrying away. Jibanyan sniffed at the kid, folding his arms.

"I don't knyow if it's just me, but that kid had a weird smell on him," he meowed.

"He did say he just moved into Springdale. Probably moved here from St. Peanutsburg or something!" Katie guessed.

"Still! Maybe it's just me," Jibanyan guessed as they continued home.

–

That night, a pair of dog-like yokai were wandering through the downtown area of Springdale, looking around as they walked.

"By golly, Komajiro, I think we're lost," one of them, a white dog with blue flames above his eyes, noted.

"What should we do, brother?" the other one, a brown dog with dark brown flames above his eyes, wondered. "There's gotta be some place for yokai we can stay at!"

"I hope so, or else I reckon we'll be colder than a pair of ice cubes!" the white dog yokai agreed.

At once, a grayed out yokai appeared before them in a puff of smoke, aiming an oversized pitchfork at the two. He had the appearance of some sort of devil, a glare in his eyes. "Stop right there!"

The two dog yokai yelped, stumbling backward. "A-Aren't you Timidevil?!" Komajiro gasped.

"That's right!" Timidevil responded. "You're coming with me, Komasan of the Charming Tribe! Lord McKraken wants to see you!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Timidevil, but I can't! We're looking for our mama!" Komasan apologized. "We want to make sure she's okay, we've heard she's been sick!"

"You're coming with me right now!" Timidevil declared, taking a step forward. "Your 'mama' can wait!"

He reached forward to grab Komasan, only for Komajiro to quickly take a step forward. "I'll go! Just leave my brother alone!" he declared.

"W-What?! Brother, no!" Komasan gasped.

"Feh! You'll do!" Timdevil decided before warping away, Komajiro in tow. Komasan gasped, looking around in a wide circle.

"B-Brother?! Komajiro?!" he wailed, falling to his knees. "Come back!"


	5. Time for Terror!

**This was kind of fun to write near the end, ngl**

 **And this chapter was partially based off my experiences in the actual Yokai Watch game! Since Mochismo is needed to unlock a certain legendary Yokai, I spent forever hunting for one. I spent one entire in-game day looking, and all I got was a Terror Time for it.**

 **(I eventually got a Mochismo, thankfully.)**

* * *

The following day, Katie, Jibanyan, and Whisper headed outside to see Kaden talking with Nate, Eddie, and Bear. Kaden was wringing his hands as he spoke, eyes trained on the ground…

"Hey, Kaden!" Katie called, running over to where they were. "I see you've met Nate, Eddie, and Bear!"

"Oh! You're Ms. Forester, right?" Kaden replied, looking toward her. "Thank you for helping me yesterday, I had wanted to visit the shrine on Mt. Wildwood."

"No problem! So, what's the plan for today?" Katie asked Nate.

"We're trying to decide. Anything important you have to do today?" Nate asked in turn.

"Ah…I need to stop by Timers and More, I have to pick up my watch," Katie explained. "Mr. Goodsight, the guy who works there, offered to upgrade my watch for free, and so…"

"Mind if we come with, then?" Eddie asked. "We've got nothing else to do today."

"Sure! Kaden, do you want to come with?" Katie said, looking over at Kaden.

"Ah…o-of course! I'd love to!" Kaden answered, nodding. "What about afterwards?"

"Maybe wander around town a little," Katie suggested, shrugging. The group started meandering down the street toward Timers and More, Whisper and Jibanyan not too far behind.

"So, have any of you heard any interesting rumors lately?" Eddie asked.

"I heard some people saying a dog might've gotten loose in the bathhouse in Blossom Heights," Nate answered. "There was some barking last night, apparently? No one saw the dog, though."

"Maybe it was a yokai?" Whisper wondered. "There are quite a few dog-like yokai…though I don't know of any of them have enough dog in them for any of them to start barking like that. Except, maybe…"

"Anyother of your old yokai pals?" Jibanyan asked.

"I…yes, in fact. Sir Berus of the Eerie Tribe," Whisper confirmed, nodding. "He was a guard for the Infinite Inferno…though with Slimamander having been let free the other day, I guess he might be in the same state as Slitheref."

Katie winced slightly hearing Whisper. A thought came to her: she had to explain the whole yokai thing to Kaden as well, didn't she? Well…she might as well, given she told Nate, Eddie, and Bear…though they had been friends for a while, Kaden just moved into town…

Katie sighed. On one hand, depending on if Kaden was interested in being friends with them for a while, it might be best if he knew, but on the other, what if he didn't believe them? Or worse, tried to tell their parents about the yokai? How would _they_ react…?

"Katie, you've been kinda quiet," Eddie noticed, looking back at Katie. "You okay?"

"A-Ah! I'm…I'm okay," Katie answered, nodding. "Sorry about that! Just sort of lost in thought!"

"So, Kaden, you said you moved here from…?" Nate asked.

"Ah…I moved here from Mikage-cho," Kaden explained. "My mother got a job here, and we had to move. I don't miss Mikage-cho too much, however…there was this guy, I think his name was Guido? He was trying to buy out all the local businesses in town."

"He sounds like a jerk," Katie commented. "Glad we don't have anyone like that here in Springdale!"

Kaden simply nodded. "So, uh…what do you guys do around here for fun?"

"Run around and catch bugs, play games outside, play video games…we're trying to make the most out of our summer as we can," Bear explained.

"Yeah!" Eddie chimed in. "After this school year, we'll have to go to middle school, and I've heard it's pretty terrible…"

"Middle school can't possibly be _that_ bad, could it?" Kaden wondered.

"I heard it's the worst!" Bear responded. "The eighth graders are awful and tease the sixth graders all the time! The classes are 20 times tougher than they are in elementary school! And the food is disgusting!"

The group, minus Whisper and Jibanyan, shuddered. "I'm not looking forward to middle school…never mind _high school,_ " Nate admitted.

"Well, in any case…oh! We're here!" Katie realized. She ducked into the store, Mr. Goodsight waiting for her with her upgraded watch in hand.

"Hello, Ms. Forester!" he greeted. "Your watch is ready to go! Be careful when yokai hunting, alright?"

"Will do!" Katie assured, taking the watch and putting it on. She noticed Kaden staring at the watch as she left the store, tilting his head.

"I've never seen that kind of watch before…it looks very old," Kaden noted. "Where did you get this?"

"A-Ah, well…!"

Katie hesitated, looking at her friends as she gestured at the watch. Eddie, Nate, and Bear shrugged, Whisper shook his head, and Jibanyan nodded.

"Do it! Just do it!" he cheered.

Kaden raised his eyebrows at Eddie, Nate, and Bear. "…is this a joke of some sort I'm not in on?"

"Not so much a joke as…well, have you ever heard of yokai?" Katie asked.

"A few myths and stories here," Kaden confirmed, nodding. "The dog with a human face, the kappa, the nekomata…why?"

"Well…yokai are real, believe it or not," Katie explained. "I know it sounds weird, but…"

She turned on her watch, directing the scanner at Whisper, then Jibanyan. Kaden yelped, stumbling backwards with wide eyes.

"A-A ghost!" he gasped. "A ghost!"

"Mr. McCloud, please do not fret!" Whisper quickly assured. "We mean no harm!"

"Yeah! We're friendly!" Jibanyan meowed.

"Kaden, this is Whisper and Jibanyan!" Katie introduced. "They're yokai, but they mean well, I promise!"

"They're…They're really yokai?" Kaden questioned, slowly approaching them. "They look so odd…"

"Nyice to meet you, Kaden!" Jibanyan greeted. "We're Katie's partners!"

"I-It's nice to meet you as well, Jibanyan," Kaden greeted. "F-Forgive me, I've never seen yokai before…"

"It's quite alright, Mr. McCloud!" Whisper responded, bowing. "To be more specific, I am Ms. Forester and friends' butler and guide to the world of yokai!"

Kaden slowly nodded. "How long have you guys known about these yokai?" he asked.

"A few days…and they've been pretty eventful at that," Katie responded as the group headed down the street. "Like the other day, this evil yokai tried to free this giant yokai that would've burned the town down! But then this guy, Venoct, saved us!"

"So some yokai are evil? That doesn't sound very pleasant…" Kaden commented, frowning.

"Most yokai are not evil!" Whisper cut in. "But there's…well, I don't know how to explain, I don't wish to overwhelm you with information just after you learned about yokai, but it seems a portion of them are not acting in the best interest of humans."

"We're trying our best to fight these bad yokai!" Jibanyan added. "It's tough, but someone's gotta do it!"

"You're all very brave," Kaden noted. "I don't think I'd ever have the strength to stand up to people like that…"

"Don't worry, Kaden! We'll protect you!" Katie assured, giving him a thumbs up. "Just leave it all to me!"

"Very well…where are we going, anyways?" Kaden asked, looking around.

Katie stopped in her tracks, realizing they were further down in Blossom Heights. What seemed to be a temple was standing nearby, a priest sweeping the ground in front of it.

"Huh. I've never seen this temple before," Eddie commented.

"I don't think we've even been this far into Blossom Heights before…excuse me, sir!" Nate called, walking up to the priest. "Would you know where we are?"

The priest looked up, blinking in surprise before smiling. "Ah, hello young man! What can I do for you and your yokai friends today?"

"Y-You can see yokai too?!" Nate realized, eyes widening.

"Of course!" the priest responded. "Ah, but where are my manners? My name is Mr. Zen, and I run the temple you see here. It's been a long time since I've seen a yokai with a human."

Katie stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you, sir. We were just wandering around, Mr. Goodsight had just upgraded my watch, and…well, I guess the short of it is we need more yokai to befriend. This evil yokai, Slimamander, was almost released the other day, and none of my yokai could do anything to him…"

"I see…I believe I have just the solution, then! Have you kids heard of yokai fusion?" Mr. Zen asked.

"Yokai fusion? Whisper, is that a thing?" Katie asked, looking up at Whisper.

"It is, actually! Though, from what I know, yokai need the aid of humans to be able to fuse…and even then, not all yokai can fuse with other yokai," Whisper confirmed.

"I'd like to ask you a favor, if you'd be willing to accept. I have a yokai named Dulluma who wants to fuse with a Mochismo. If you can befriend a Mochismo and bring it here, I'll fuse the two and give you their resulting medal," Mr. Zen said, pausing in sweeping to talk.

"Alright, then! Where are the Mochismo?" Katie asked.

"Behind the temple, there is a garden that attracts yokai," Mr. Zen explained, gesturing to the temple. "I've noticed Mochismo tend to be in that area from time to time."

"Thank you!" Katie responded, ducking behind the temple and walking into the garden. There were several yokai that Katie did not recognize milling about, not having noticed her or her friends.

"Alright, let's summon a few yokai to help!" Katie declared, slotting in Dismarelda and Happierre's medals. The two appeared before Katie.

"Oh, Katie. What do you need?" Dismarelda asked, facing her.

"We're going on a yokai hunt! We need to befriend a Mochismo!" Katie responded. "Are you two up for that?"

Happierre nodded. "Of course, madam! It'd be nice to take a break from worrying over McKraken this and Infinite Inferno that!"

"Then let's get searching!" Katie declared.

–

The sun hung low in the sky, casting orange rays over Springdale as Katie and her group trudged through the garden, looking for a Mochismo.

"Katie, it's been hours, it's getting late," Nate pointed out. "We really need to get home…"

"We've gotta find a Mochismo!" Katie insisted before yawning. "We gotta…"

"Ms. Forester, maybe it's for the best if we head home," Whisper suggested. "I don't think we're going to–"

"Aha! Found one!" Dismarelda interrupted, and Katie whipped her head around to spot a Mochismo near the edge of the garden. She barreled over towards it, the Mochismo looked poised to run when it noticed her.

"You–You're a Mochismo, right? I want your medal, please! I've been looking all day for you and I need a Mochismo to fuse with a Dullama!" Katie explained in a burst.

"Uh…okay? Just take my medal," Mochismo responded, handing out its medal to Katie.

"Yes! Finally!" Katie cheered. "It took forever…!"

She quickly slotted in the medal in the Medallium, ignoring the flashing page, before dashing back to the temple's front. She proudly displayed the medal to Mr. Zen, Mr. Zen beaming when he saw the medal.

"Well done! Now, if you'll give me one moment…"

Katie handed over Mochismo's medal, and Mr. Zen took out another yokai's medal, one that looked orange around the edges, before placing the medals together. He shut his eyes, and the medals slowly lifted out of his hands. The medals swirled around each other before fusing into one orange medal, a large and bulky yokai appearing before Katie. It was much taller than Katie or her group, looking down at them with a stern look.

"Congratulations! This yokai is Darumacho!" Whisper quickly explained. "It is from the Tough Tribe! I'm sure they'll be a useful ally!"

"I'll keep Darumacho here for whenever you need 'em. For now, you kids should hurry on home," Mr. Zen suggested.

"Will do! Thank you, Mr. Zen!" Katie thanked before beginning to lead the way back home.

"Not to be that guy, but I'm exhausted from Mochismo hunting…" Eddie complained, yawning. "I swear I'm gonna sleep in tomorrow…"

"We really should hurry back, bad things happen to children when they're out too late…" Whisper suggested.

"I think we'll be okay, we just got a pretty strong yokai on our side!" Katie assured.

"G…Guys?" Kaden interrupted, and Katie turned around. She gasped sharply as she saw what appeared to be a giant shadow swallowing up the world behind them, eyes widening.

"Oh, mother of… _run!_ " Whisper shouted. The group broke out into a run, Katie not daring to look behind her. Before long, the shadows outpaced them, and the world grew dark for a moment before slowly turning black and white, the sky pitch-black.

"W…Whisper? Whisper, where are we?!" Katie asked, turning to look at Whisper. Whisper looked furiously around him, raising a hand to his mouth.

"T…Terror Time, we're in Terror Time! You're all in danger here, we need to find the exit now!" Whisper responded.

"What'll happen to us if we don't?!" Bear asked.

The ground shook, and Katie looked around quickly. She spotted a large, red yokai stomping around on the other side of town, back turned towards them.

"That yokai, Gargaros, he hunts down those who wind up in Terror Time to punish them! We can't risk getting caught by him!" Whisper explained, quietly.

"Okay, and where's the exit?!" Kaden questioned, voice rising in pitch.

Whisper looked around. "It's…It's over by that bathhouse!" he realized.

The group broke out into a run again, freezing when they heard a loud squeaking noise. A small, blue yokai with one large arm was yelling as loud as it could.

"Gargaros! Gargarooooos!"

"N-No, hush, don't let it know we're here!" Katie pleaded.

Gargaros slowly turned around, letting out a roar that shook the ground. The kids and yokai screamed as they fled towards the bathhouse. The footsteps of Gargaros got louder and louder as Katie's group got closer to the bathhouse, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. What was Gargaros going to do to them once it caught them? Did Katie even want to know?

"We're almost there!" Bear shouted. A golden door stood in front of the bathhouse, and the kids charged through it just as Gargaros started to close in them.

The group tumbled to the ground, and Katie slowly relaxed seeing the ground before her eyes regain its color. "We're…We're out…"

"Ms. Forester?!" Mr. Goodsight's voice made her jump, scrambling to stand up. Mr. Goodsight stood nearby, eye wide.

"Mr. Goodsight? What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Ms. Forester, I saw it! A gray yokai heading into the bathhouse! Another yokai from the Infinite Inferno is about to be summoned!"


	6. In Hot Water Now!

"A-A yokai is about to be summoned from the Infinite Inferno?!" Katie repeated, raising her hands to her mouth.

"Indeed! We need to hurry!" Mr. Goodsight confirmed. Katie, Nate, Eddie, Bear, Kaden, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Mr. Goodsight dashed into the bathhouse, running past the reception counter and into the bathing area. Katie was relieved beyond words the area was currently empty. A gray yokai was standing before the water, heads bowed.

"That's–That's Sir Berus! Him as well…?" Whisper gasped. "Sir Berus, think about what you're about to do!"

The yokai turned around, one of its heads looking at Whisper calmly while the other had its fangs bared and a growl in its throat. "Well, if it isn't Whisbe the Tactician. Or what stupid name are you going by now?"

Whisper winced before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter what my name is right now! Sir Berus, don't do this! Don't summon someone from the Infinite Inferno! Please…!"

"Why shouldn't I? Lord McKraken has given me orders, and I will accomplish them to the best of my ability," Sir Berus responded. "You won't be able to stop me."

He turned to face the water once again. "It is time for you to be freed from your shackles of the Infinite Inferno, Sproink of the Eerie Tribe! Break free from your prison, and lay waste to this city!"

A crest that looked like a single eye appeared on the water as it started to bubble up and the ground shook, before shattering as a giant pig yokai surfaced from the water. It wore a pair of swimming goggles on its head, a single horn protruding from its skull.

" **Ahh…who freed me from the Infinite Inferno?** " it questioned in a nasally voice.

"I, Sir Berus of Lord McKraken's aides, have freed you!" Sir Berus responded, the other head woofing in agreement. "Sproink, you were once charged with–"

" **Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa._ Cool it, McKraken? Squiddilius 'Squid Kid' McKraken? How the hell did he get the title of Lord?** " Sproink interrupted.

"Ah, well…the previous Yokai Emperor is dead, McKraken has taken the throne. He has ordered your release for the sake of destroying the human world," Sir Berus explained.

Sproink stared at Sir Berus for a good minute before bursting out laughing. " **Bwahahaha! Oh, that's rich! You think I'm an idiot? I heard it from Slimmy, he was set free too but Venoct sent him straight back here after getting his slimy butt handed to him! What makes you think I'm going to fall for that?** "

Sir Berus snarled so loud, Katie was sure she heard an echo, Sproink leaning back with wide eyes. "You will do as you're told, or so help me, I'll personally have you sent to where they're holding Wobblewok! I'm sure it won't mind a cellmate…"

Sproink squealed, shaking his head. " **You wouldn't dare shack me up with that monster! Please, I'll do whatever you want!** "

"Wobblewok?" Katie repeated, looking at Whisper.

"I…I don't know that yokai," Whisper confessed. "I wonder what it must have done…"

"Good. Sproink of the Eerie Tribe, you were once charged with boiling alive a village of humans. It is time for you to resume your reign of terror after decades of imprisonment! Destroy every last city on this wretched world!" Sir Berus declared.

" **Fine, fine, whatever!** " Sproink responded, nodding quickly.

"Oh no, you don't!" Katie declared, stepping forward. "Sproink and Sir Berus, we're gonna stop you!"

" **What? You little kids?! Please, get outta here before I mop the floor with all of you!** " Sproink snorted.

"Heck no!" Katie responded, taking out Darumacho, Jibanyan, and Happierre's medals. "I'm going to send you back to the Infinite Inferno, whether you like it or not!"

"Katie, be careful!" Bear warned. "We don't know how strong this guy is!"

"I know, but we can't rely on Venoct for everything! If we don't do something now, Sproink might destroy Springdale!" Katie responded.

"Still! Be careful!" Eddie called.

Katie nodded before summoning Darumacho, Jibanyan, and Happierre. "Let's go, guys! We need to stop Sproink here and now!"

Darumacho simply snorted, while Jibanyan and Happierre cheered in response. Jibanyan charged at Sproink first, a grin on his face.

"I won't lose this time! _Paws of Fury!_ " he declared, jabbing Sproink in the face. Sproink grunted in response, covering his face with his hands and exposing a bright red belly button.

"Darumacho! Aim for the belly button!" Katie ordered. Darumacho simply folded his arms and looked away.

"No way!" he snarled.

"W-What?! Whisper?" Katie questioned, turning to face Whisper.

"A-Ah…! Perhaps he's been inspirited by the yokai known as Noway?" he offered.

Katie quickly scanned the area, but no other yokai appeared. "N…Nothing's there!"

Whisper winced. "I wonder…could Darumacho be refusing to help because you fused two yokai together without really befriending them…?"

"This is the worst possible time for you to suggest that!" Katie pointed out. "Crud, crud, crud…! Darumacho, come on! The fate of the human world is at stake here!"

Darumacho didn't respond, simply grunting and turning his back on Katie. "Nuh-uh!"

Sir Berus let out a barking laugh. "It seems the bonds between human and yokai quite aren't strong enough!" he sneered. "Why don't you just give up? It would be so much easier…"

"Katie, don't give in!" Eddie called. "You can do this!"

"That's right!" Kaden chimed in. "Don't let some mangy mutt win!"

Sir Berus eyed Kaden before snorting. "There's no shame in giving up now!" he barked.

"Ngh…alright, let's swap out Darumacho for Cadin!" Katie declared, slotting in Cadin's medal in the watch. Darumacho disappeared, and in his place appeared Cadin, sword drawn.

"Fear not, Katie! I will make sure this foul beast returns to the depths of the Infinite Inferno!" he declared. Cadin charged forward and slashed at the belly button, prompting Sproink to yowl and clutch it in pain.

" **You stupid brats! Stay still so I can roast you!** " he shouted before dropping his buckets and sucking in a large breath of air.

"Oh no, no no no, _dodge that!_ " Katie shouted, backing away from the inevitable Soultimate attack.

"There has to be a way to stop it!" Eddie pointed out. "What if they hit that belly button again?"

"Maybe, but not now!" Katie responded. Sproink unleashed a large gust of fire, Katie's side scrambling to dodge it. Jibanyan yowled as he was burned.

"Nyaaaaaow! That hurt!" he whined. Happierre quickly floated over and healed him, giving him a light pat on the head before resuming fighting Sproink.

"C'mon! Hang in there!" Bear cheered. "Kick that pig's butt!"

Cadin darted forward, zipping forward around Sproink. He growled as he attempted to swat Cadin, baring his teeth. Jibanyan charged in and bit Sproink's belly button, causing him to screech and hastily knock Jibanyan back.

" **What the hell was that for?! Ow ow ow!** " he cried out.

"That was a mistake!" Jibanyan protested. "Ewww, you taste like rotten ham!"

"Take this! _Cicada Slash!_ " Cadin declared, delivering a flurry of cuts to Sproink. He raised his hands in an attempt to defend himself, only for Happierre to body-slam his belly button. Sproink stumbled backwards before raising his hands.

" **I'm done, okay?! Screw this, I'd rather go back to the Infinite Inferno for eternity!** " he said.

"No, you go and fight these children!" Sir Berus snapped. "You will not surrender like this!"

" **Oh, whatever! Put me with Wobblewok if you want, I'm done fighting!** " Sproink retorted, crossing his arms.

Sir Berus snarled at Sproink for a few moments before sighing. "Fine. Go and stay in the Infinite Inferno, you overgrown pig."

Within moments, chains reached up from the waters and started dragging Sproink down. He didn't struggle, simply glare at Katie as he vanished into the watery abyss.

"You children need to learn to stay out of our way. Consider yourselves lucky that I don't have the time nor patience to deal with you right now," Sir Berus snapped before vanishing.

"We…did we do it? Did we seriously just beat Sproink?" Katie realized.

"I'd say yes," Mr. Goodsight confirmed, sighing in relief. "Goodness…if that went on any longer, I was tempted to join the fight myself."

Katie sunk to the ground, Jibanyan and Whisper approaching her. "Ms. Forester? Are you alright?"

"I…I'm exhausted, to be honest," Katie admitted. "It's been a long day…"

"You kids should head on home," Mr. Goodsight encouraged. "Though, I do want to speak with your new friend here before he goes."

"Got it…later, Mr. Goodsight!" Katie called as she, Nate, Eddie, and Bear left the bathhouse.

"Good night, be careful heading back!" Mr. Goodsight responded before turning his attention to Kaden.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Kaden asked, nervously wringing his hands together.

"…I know it's you, Kyubi," Mr. Goodsight responded, chuckling. "Even though this form is younger, it's still near-identical to the one I saw a long time ago."

Kaden huffed. "These humans haven't seen it. That's why I chose to disguise myself."

"Haha! Well, I suppose you have a point there," Mr. Goodsight conceded before frowning. "…how are things at home?"

"About as terrible as you probably think they are," Kyubi responded, lowering his gaze. "McKraken's trying to keep the Legendary Yokai from leaving the Yokai World under the pretense that they're some of the oldest yokai, and they need to be protected. None of them are taking it well…Komashura especially."

"Need to be protected? He can't even come up with a good reason to keep them over there!" Mr. Goodsight commented, shaking his head.

"Exactly. In any case…I'm trying to determine which of those children may be the missing heir. I'm inclined to say Katie, she's a natural with the watch…but there's an odd sensation I get around Nate. Something not quite…average," Kyubi admitted.

"Hm…continue to keep an eye on them. If Venoct asks, tell him I asked you to watch them," Mr. Goodsight suggested.

"Very well. Be careful, Cogwork," Kyubi responded before walking out of the bathhouse.

* * *

Katie, Jibanyan, Cadin, Whisper, and Happierre arrived back at Katie's home, Katie yawning. Her mom and dad were at work in the kitchen, making dinner.

"I'm home!" Katie called.

"Oh, Katie!" her mom responded, pausing and looking over her shoulder. "I was wondering if everything was okay! You were out past lunch!"

"Sorry, mom. I was helping Mr. Goodsight down at Timers and More," Katie explained, sitting at the table. "He asked me and my friends to help clean the shop, since it was a pretty slow day."

"Well, I'm glad you were helping someone today, dear!" her mom replied, smiling. "Please, do let us know next time, okay?"

"Will do, mom!" Katie answered, nodding.

"Other than that, how was your day?" Mrs. Forester asked, resuming her cooking.

"It was good! I met this new kid who moved into town, his name's Kaden. He's pretty shy, but I bet he'll warm up to us in no time!" Katie replied.

"That's great, honey! I hope you two become good friends!" Mrs. Forester responded brightly.

"Same here!" Katie said, nodding.

* * *

McKraken drummed his fingers on the arms of his throne as Sir Berus cowered before him, heads bowed and legs shaking.

"…so, let me get this straight. The criminal that boiled a village of humans alive gave in to a bunch of _children?_ " McKraken questioned.

"Y-Yes, sir," Sir Berus confirmed. "I-I can arrange with him to be roomed with Wobblewok at once!"

McKraken snorted. "Forget it. I should have known that pig would be good for nothing…Lamedian!"

A grayed-out yokai appeared before McKraken, looking like a blob wearing striped clothes balancing on a whoopee cushion. A large grin was plastered on its face.

"Heya, boss! I heard ol' Berus here barked up the wrong tree!" it commented.

"Lamedian, go and free SV Snaggerjag. And make sure unlike the incident with Sproink, he doesn't suddenly decide that a group of children and their pets are too tough for him," McKraken ordered.

"Gotcha, boss! I'll free him faster than you can say 'fish sticks!'" Lamedian responded before poofing away.

"Now, Sir Berus, go and fetch Nurarihyon. I have a piece of legislation to give to him," McKraken ordered, taking out a piece of paper with a grin on his face.


	7. Sleeping With the Fishes!

"You want to _what,_ Lord McKraken?"

A young man dressed in black and silver, with long white hair draping over his back and pointed ears, knelt before McKraken. The young man looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Pass Executive Order 78, Nurarihyon," McKraken responded. "All yokai classified as Legendary are not to leave the Yokai World on the risk that a human may capture them and use their powers for their own nefarious ends."

"Lord McKraken, with all due respect, this Executive Order is absurd. Yes, we've always run the risk that a Legendary Yokai may be captured and used by a human, but the same could be said for any yokai that visits the human world," Nurarihyon explained.

"Which is why we have to keep them safe in the Yokai World where no human can touch them! Come now, Nurarihyon, you know the previous Lord Enma would have done the same," McKraken chided.

Nurarihyon lowered his head, balling his hands up into fists for a moment. His voice caught in his throat, and he couldn't speak right away.

"…v…very well, Lord McKraken. I will pass the order right away," he confirmed, raising his head again.

"Excellent! You may go now," McKraken decided, hanging over the legislation to Nurarihyon. He simply nodded before walking away, a pair of yokai waiting for him by the entryway of the room. One looked like a yellow tabby cat in purple clothes, while the other looked like a blue fluffy dog in yellow clothes.

"Lord Nurarihyon?" the dog questioned, noticing the heavy frown on Nura's face. Nurarihyon sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"…he wants me to pass legislation that will prohibit Legendary Yokai from leaving the Yokai World. As if he hasn't made matters unpleasant enough here," Nurarihyon responded.

"He what?! Hasn't his approval rating tanked hard enough?!" the cat meowed loudly, fur fluffing up.

"Shh, keep your voice low, Nekokiyo," Nurarihyon hushed, raising a finger to his lips. Nekokiyo sighed and nodded, folding his arms.

The three started walking, Nurarihyon looking down at the piece legislation in his hands. "…what the previous Lord Enma would have wanted…would he have truly wanted this?"

* * *

"…Katie…Kaaaaaaaaaaatie, wake up! Wake up!"

Katie opened her eyes to see Jibanyan standing over her, holding a necklace with a bright blue butterfly on it in his paws. Her eyes widened, and she immediately snatched it from him.

"W-What were you doing with this?! This was my grandmother's necklace, I thought I put it in a safe spot in my room!" she questioned, holding the necklace close.

"S-Sorry! I saw it peeking out of a drawer, and I didn't want to accidentally drop it!" Jibanyan explained. "So I brought it over to you!"

Katie didn't respond right away, looking down at the necklace. "Jibanyan, please…don't touch this again if you can help it. This is really important to me."

Jibanyan just nodded, ears flattening as Katie got out of bed and gently set the necklace down on her desk. Whisper slowly approached her.

"Ms. Forester? Is everything alright?" Whisper asked.

"I…look, this necklace is my grandmother's. She gave it to me a few years ago, before she died," Katie explained, turning to face Whisper with teary eyes. "The necklace was a gift from a friend she called Philé, she told me to take good care of it…"

"I…I truly am sorry, Ms. Forester," Whisper apologized, wincing. "I hope your grandmother is resting peacefully."

"Thanks," Katie responded, lowering her head.

At once, a beeping came from Katie's closet, followed by Dismarelda and Happierre running out of it. Their eyes were wide, Dismarelda holding what seemed to be a tablet in her hands.

"You're not going to believe what just happened!" she said, handing the tablet to Whisper.

"I didn't think McKraken would ever even consider…!" Happierre began, floating around the room.

"What…" Whisper started as he looked down at the tablet. His jaw dropped. " _McKraken did this?!_ "

"What, what?! Tell me instead of just leaving everything up to the imagination!" Katie protested. Whisper floated over to Katie, showing her the screen.

" 'King McKraken passed Executive Order 78 earlier today, which forbids any yokai classified as Legendary from leaving the Yokai World due to increased concerns that they would be misused by humans'?! What kind of…" Katie began.

" 'The Executive Order will apply to yokai classified as Great Legendary yokai and Merican Legendary yokai as well.' Merican? What an odd name for a type of yokai…" Whisper read.

"How is McKraken able to get away with this?" Katie questioned, looking at Whisper. "This isn't right…"

"I wish I knew! This is preposterous…" Whisper admitted, folding his arms. "First him attempting to let loose yokai criminals in the human world, now this?!"

Katie sighed, getting dressed and preparing for the day. As she stepped out the front door, Whisper and Jibanyan close behind, she spotted Bear frantically pacing up and down the sidewalk. Eddie and Nate were trying to talk with him, frowns on their faces.

"Look, if you just talk with her and say it was an accident…" Eddie tried to say.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, she's your mom!" Nate piped up.

"But what if she doesn't?" Bear asked. "She's gonna ground me for life!"

"Bear? What happened?" Katie asked, walking over. Bear sighed, lowering his head.

"I was out fishing up by Mount Wildwood, right? Mom gave me her lucky fishing rod, and I wound up dropping it in the lake! I couldn't find it anywhere…mom's going to be so mad!" he explained.

"Don't worry, Bear! We have the Yokai Watch on our side!" Katie assured, holding up the watch. "Whisper, is there a yokai that can help us?"

"I believe so! There may be some yokai down by the river, they could certainly help!" Whisper confirmed, nodding.

"I owe you one for this, Katie!" Bear said as they started to head down to the river.

"Don't worry about it!" Katie replied with a shrug. "I'm glad I can help!"

The group approached the riverbank, and Katie started scanning the the area with her watch. "C'mon, where are you…"

The light fell onto a small blue kappa, who was fast asleep on the ground.

"Ah! That is a Walkappa!" Whisper explained. "Kappas are usually water-loving yokai, it should be able to help!"

"Hello? Walkappa?" Katie called. "Sorry to wake you, but we need your help!"

The Walkappa yawned before opening its eyes and sitting up, looking at Katie. "…you can see me, human?"

Katie nodded, holding up the Yokai Watch. "Of course!"

"Wow…I heard about humans being able to see yokai, but I didn't know watches were involved! Anyways, what do you need me for?" Walkappa asked, standing up.

"We need your help! I dropped a fishing rod in the lake up at Mount Wildwood, and I can't go home until I find it!" Bear blurted.

"Mount Wildwood? That's a piece of cake!" Walkappa declared. "Lead the way!"

* * *

Bear had near-barreled up the mountain with Walkappa in tow, while Katie, Nate, Eddie, Whisper, and Jibanyan trailed behind.

"I haven't ever seen Bear this nervous before…" Nate noted.

"Can you blame him? Losing something like your mom's lucky fishing rod isn't something to take lightly…" Eddie pointed out.

"I get the feeling he'll have found the fishing rod long before we get there," Katie added.

Katie could see Walkappa swimming around the lake as they approached, searching for the rod. Bear chewed at his fingernails as he waited.

"Bear, c'mon buddy, it'll be okay!" Eddie said, standing at Bear's side. "It's just a quick search by that yokai, and then everything will be okay!"

The ground steered to shake, and Katie sighed. "Don't tell me another yokai criminal is…"

She peered over the other side of the lake to see what appeared to be a blob wearing striped clothes, balancing on a whoopee cushion. Like Sir Berus and Slitheref before him, he was colorless.

At that moment, Walkappa raised a fishing rod, smiling proud. "I found the fishing rod!"

The water shone with the image of a squiggle of some kind, before rippling as a aqua-colored man on a boat rose from the depths of the lake. Walkappa squawked loudly, splashing as he fled to shore.

"Hey, hey, Snaggerjag! Buddy! So, you were imprisoned because you caused a giant tidal wave that drowned an entire city, but today's your lucky day! Lord McKraken says you can go free and resume drowning people!" the gray yokai explained in a jolly tone.

"Whisper?" Katie asked, turning to him.

"Agh…that's Lamedian, the former jester. Even he…that yokai is SV Snaggerjag, his case was complicated. He claimed in trial he was framed, but all evidence pointed to him…" Whisper explained.

Snaggerjag stared down at Lamedian before grabbing him, teeth set in a snarl. "I was framed! I never drowned any humans!"

"W-Well, uh, you can still go free, and uh…don't kill me?" Lamedian squeaked out.

Snaggerjag growled before slamming Lamedian into the shore, Katie flinching. Lamedian was now stuck face-up in the mud, a panicked look on his face.

Snaggerjag looked up to see Katie and her friends, and his expression shifted to a surprised one.

"…humans? You can see me?"

Katie nodded, taking a slow step toward Snaggerjag. "We aren't going to hurt you, we don't want to fight."

Snaggerjag sighed, drooping. "Humans…I swear on the honor of the Slippery Tribe I have never killed. I am the guardian of this lake, and have been since I came into exist. I was framed for drowning an entire city of humans, with all evidence against me forged! I appealed numerous times, but apparently if you're in the Infinite Inferno, you're considered as bad as criminals like Slimamander!"

Snaggerjag started tearing up. "Humans…I swear, I only want to be left here in peace. I mean no harm."

"What if we tried to bring the guy who framed you to justice?" Eddie suggested. "Maybe we could do it…?"

Snaggerjag's eyes widened. "You would do that? Seriously?" he questioned.

"Of course!" Katie confirmed. "We'll help, we promise!"

Snaggerjag slowly smiled, wiping his tears away. "Heh…thank you, humans. Here, take my medal."

He flipped over his medal, Katie catching it easily. "I'll be here making sure this lake is safe. Summon me when you find the bas–er, jerk who framed me, Captain Crash. Or when you see McKraken."

"Will do!" Katie chimed.

"I'm gonna give you my medal too!" Walkappa quacked, handing his medal to Katie. "I'm always here if you need a hand!"

"Thank you, Walkappa!" Katie responded. "I really appreciate this!"

Walkappa handed Bear the fishing rod before vanishing, Bear grinning.

"It's back! I got the fishing rod back!" he cheered.

"What're we gonnya do with that Lamedian guy?" Jibanyan asked, walking over to Lamedian.

"Well…there isn't much we can do," Whisper admitted. "We don't have a prison to hold him…"

"Why don't we just leave him here? He's not going free for a while," Nate suggested.

"C'mon, kids, you wouldn't do that to little ol' me, right?" Lamedian asked.

Katie fixed a hard stare on Lamedian before turning her back on him and walking away. "Let's head home, guys."

Lamedian shouted in distress as the rest of Katie's friends followed suit, Snaggerjag giving a loud laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Yokai World, a white dog yokai stomped toward McKraken's throne, red flames roaring on its head.

" _ **MCKRAKEN!**_ " he shouted as he approached the throne. McKraken didn't look the slightest bit afraid.

"Komashura of the Mysterious Tribe. It is wonderful to see you," he greeted.

"I want answers, you rotten piece of garbage!" Komashura barked. "What's with this legislation saying I can't leave the Yokai World?!"

"It is for the sake of keeping you and your fellow Legendary Yokai safe, of course. It would be a tragedy to lose you because of a human," McKraken responded.

"Complete and total bull!" Komashura argued. "We are some of the strongest yokai known to exist! How dare you imply we're so weak a human could capture us!"

"My word is law, Komashura. It is how it is," McKraken said.

"I'm not going to comply! I haven't heard word from my nephews in months, and they were supposed to be at their mother's place a long time ago! I'm going to look for them whether you like it or not!" Komashura snapped.

"Komashura, please calm down…" another voice interrupted. An old man walked into the room, with a bright pink beard and matching eyebrows. Komashura grunted, turning to face him.

"Elder Bloom, you know this isn't right! McKraken…this isn't…!" he tried to explain.

"I know, but causing a ruckus like this won't do you any good. If you'll excuse us," Elder Bloom said, looking at McKraken, "I'll calm him down."

"Very well, Elder Bloom," McKraken replied. Elder Bloom led Komashura away from McKraken.

"…I know you're upset, but we can't do anything right now. Venoct promised we'll be able to do something soon," Elder Bloom quietly spoke.

"It's unfair! I want to fight back now…!" Komashura complained.

"Just wait for it," Elder Bloom hushed. "That day'll come, Komashura."


	8. Shine On, Crazy Dianyan!

"So, they tried to sic Snaggerjag on the human world?"

Katie, Nate, Eddie, Bear, Kaden, Whisper, and Jibanyan were at Timers and More the following day, Mr. Goodsight upgrading Katie's watch again.

"Yeah. Snaggerjag said he wasn't guilty of drowning people…what happened with that, Mr. Goodsight?" Nate asked.

"Well, about 200 years ago, a tsunami struck the city of San Fantastico. The Yokai Council put Snaggerjag on trial, and the court declared him guilty. Problem was, everyone knew he was innocent, even Lord Enma…" Mr. Goodsight explained.

"Why couldn't Enma just bust him out of the Infinite Inferno?" Eddie questioned, folding his arms. "I mean, he was emperor and all, right? He had to have had that kind of power!"

"Oh, trust me, he would have," Mr. Goodsight responded, looking up with a frown on his face. "But from what we know…work piled up. There were issues with several prominent yokai warring with each other, namely Toadal Dude and Arachnus, and essentially…time passed. Snaggerjag's case was forgotten."

"But that's not fair!" Katie complained. "Snaggerjag was really nice, he didn't try to hurt us when he was summoned!"

Mr. Goodsight nodded, sighing. "Unfortunately…other yokai aren't as nice as Whisper or I. At the very least, we can hope McKraken won't bother to imprison Snaggerjag again," he said, returning to work.

"Mr. Goodsight…what was the Yokai World like? Before McKraken took over?" Nate questioned.

"A bit like the Human World, though more madcap. Certainly not to the extent that we have cases like McKraken taking the throne for themselves," Mr. Goodsight answered, before pausing. "…at least, that's how I remember it. Don't know what it's like now, and I don't want to go near it to see what has changed."

"…I'm sorry about what happened to Enma," Katie apologized, "and that it might be bad for you to return home."

"No, Ms. Forester…you don't have to apologize," Mr. Goodsight corrected, stopping his work to look at her. "What McKraken did was none of your fault. If anything, I want him to apologize for making yokai want to stay away from home and every other nasty thing he's done since he took the throne."

Katie just nodded, sighing. The shop was quiet as Mr. Goodsight continued his work, until Eddie spoke up.

"Mr. Goodsight…are there any other Yokai Watches out there?"

Mr. Goodsight was quiet for a few minutes before shaking his head. "Not that I know of. 60 years ago, I heard there were a small group of humans who made their own watch, but I haven't heard a word about them or where their watch went."

"Oh…I was thinking, if we had our own watches, we'd be able to help Katie," Eddie said.

Mr. Goodsight cracked a smile. "It's an admirable wish. If I do find any other Yokai Watches, I will make sure to send them to you all."

"Hey, Kaden? You okay?" Bear asked. Kaden was the only one who hadn't spoken at all since entering the store, and was staring down at the floor. Kaden looked up, blinking a few times.

"I'm…I'm fine," he responded. "Sorry. I've just been tired."

"Don't worry!" Katie assured. "Do you want to go home or…?"

Kaden shook his head. "I'll be fine, don't worry. In any case…once Mr. Goodsight is done with Katie's watch, where are we going?"

Katie shrugged. "I thought maybe we could go yokai hunting. Darumacho still isn't listening to me…plus, I need more yokai on my side."

"If I may…I do recommend looking for the Jewelnyan team," Mr. Goodsight suggested. "Much like Jibanyan here, they are cat yokai. As the name suggests, they all have a precious jewel theme."

"Jewelnyans? Katie, you're nyot gonna abandon me for them, are you?" Jibanyan meowed, fur fluffing up.

"No, of course not!" Katie assured, reaching over to pet Jibanyan. "You're still my friend, Jibanyan! But we do need a little more firepower if we're going to beat McKraken."

Jibanyan purred, ears twitching. "Thank you, Katie…"

"Cogwork, where can we find these Jewelnyans?" Whisper asked, floating over to him.

"Unfortunately, I can't say," Mr. Goodsight admitted with a sigh. "It's been a long time since I've seen any of them. You would, unfortunately, have better luck hunting for a Legendary Yokai right now…"

"It's okay, Mr. Goodsight!" Katie assured.

"Yeah!" Nate chimed in. "Maybe we'll run across one today!"

Mr. Goodsight chuckled. "Perhaps so. In any case, the Jewelnyans themed themselves after a sapphire, a ruby, a topaz, an emerald, and a diamond. You'll definitely know them when you see them."

"Thanks, Mr. Goodsight!" Katie thanked, smiling brightly.

"You're welcome, kiddo! Let me know if you need anything else!" Mr. Goodsight responded, smiling in turn. Katie nodded as she and her group left the store.

"That leaves us with a lotta free time," Bear commented. "So, anyone have any ideas what we do today?"

"Let's go down to Flower Road!" Katie suggested. "I've heard they've got Next HarMEOWny merchandise today!"

Whisper raised his eyebrows as the kids started their walk to Flower Road. "Next HarMEOWny?"

"It's an idol group, Whisper!" Katie explained. "They're super-cute! There's Fiona, Ariana, Sakura, Elena, Julia, Rebecca, Petunia, and Isabella! Fiona's the lead singer, and she's just so cool!"

"They sound very interesting! Er…why do people like them?" Whisper asked.

"They dress up in cat ears and paws for every event! Their songs are super-good, their members are all really nice, and they contribute nearly as many songs for shows as JELLY Project!" Katie responded. "My favorite has to be the one they did for Cheerman! Their masks hide shining hearts of justice~"

"Katie, I gotta be honest here, JELLY Project's better," Nate said, shaking his head. "Did you hear the theme for Moximous Mask Z? That's gotta be one of the best songs they've done ever!"

"Okay, I admit that one is pretty good," Katie said, nodding. "But it's not nearly as good as–"

"Er, Katie?" Jibanyan spoke, Katie stopping.

"Huh? What is it?"

Jibanyan pointed to directly ahead of Katie, and she scanned in front of her with the Yokai Watch. What appeared to be a shiny white version of Jibanyan was waltzing into Flower Road just ahead of the group.

"…maybe it's just me, but I think that's one of those Jewelnyans Cogwork was talking about?" Jibanyan suggested.

"It is!" Katie realized, dashing toward Flower Road. The Jewelnyan didn't seem to notice her, continuing to walk forward until it suddenly ducked into an alley. Katie stumbled to a halt, blinking in confusion, before a white-haired girl walked out. She walked down toward one of the shops, still oblivious to Katie watching her.

"Katie!" Nate called, hurrying up to Katie with the rest of the group. "Where–Where's the Jewelnyan?"

"I think it ducked into an alley and changed into a human, it was there one second and then…it wasn't?" Katie answered.

Whisper peered into the alley before nodding. "It seems that way! Though what could it want here?" he wondered.

"It went toward…" Katie began before blinking in surprise. "Wait, it's going toward Merchandise R Us?! That's where I get my Next HarMEOWny stuff!"

She darted over toward the store, Jibanyan meowing indignantly as he tried to keep up with Katie.

"Kaaaatie! Wait up!"

She entered the shop, spotting the girl browsing the store. Katie narrowed her eyes, cautiously approaching her.

"Hey, uh…excuse me!" she said aloud, prompting the girl to turn around. In her hands was a Next HarMEOWny blanket. The girl blinked a few times, an innocent look on her face.

"What is it? I was in the middle of shopping," she said.

"You–who, what…y-you can't fool me!" Katie stammered, pointing at the girl before her. "I saw you duck into that alleyway, you're–"

The girl immediately slapped her hand over Katie's mouth, the innocent look turning into a harsh glare. "Hm. So you're one of those people, eh? You really shouldn't be saying that sort of thing aloud."

Her gaze drifted down to Katie's Yokai Watch, and she pursed her lips. "…let's take this back to the alleyway, child."

Katie wrenched the girl's hand off her mouth. "Not without my friends!" she said in a harsh whisper. "I'm not going anywhere without them!"

"Fine, fine," the white-haired girl huffed, dropping the Next HarMEOWny blanket at a stand. She walked out after Katie, returning to Nate and the others.

"So, she is–" Nate began before the white-haired girl hissed.

"Not out loud if you enjoy being a human!" she said. Nate just gulped and nodded.

The group proceeded back to the alleyway, where the girl reached up to her head and ripped off a leaf. A puff of smoke covered her for a moment, and when it vanished it revealed the shiny, white Jibanyan Katie had seen earlier.

"I am Dianyan, the leader of the Jewelnyan Squad!" she declared, posing. "What do you humans want with me?"

"You're part of the Jewelnyans?" Katie repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"The leader," Dianyan corrected, folding her arms.

"We were just told to look for you!" Katie said, clasping her hands together. "This is perfect!"

Whisper floated over to Dianyan. "Dianyan, we have a situation of sorts. McKraken is freeing yokai criminals, Slimamander and Sproink were already freed, and we had to fight him!"

"And what do you expect me and my friends to do? Look, we're five yokai, he's the ruler of the Yokai World," Dianyan reminded, jabbing her paw in Whisper's face. "We can't do anything. We've accepted it."

"There has to be something we can do!" Whisper argued, raising his voice. "I'm not going to lie down and accept this!"

"That's right! We're gonnya stop McKraken!" Jibanyan declared.

Dianyan sighed, shaking her head. "Bunch of stupid kids…go home. Give it up."

"No!" Katie shouted, stepping forward. "We're not going to give up! If we work together–"

"We'll lose. Miserably," Dianyan interrupted, ears lying flat. "Just leave me alone now."

Dianyan quietly walked away, head down and tails dragging against the ground.

* * *

That night, Katie stared up at the ceiling in her bedroom, hands behind her head. Jibanyan was curled up at the foot of her bed, while Whisper was staring out the window.

"Whisper? Is it pointless that we're trying to stop McKraken?" Katie asked.

"I don't think it is, Ms. Forester," Whisper answered. "However…I don't think I thought about the yokai who may have simply…given up."

Katie didn't say anything else for a good minute or so, rolling onto her side. Whisper eventually floated over to her, a heavy frown on his face.

"While I'm sure there will be other yokai who help us…I apologize, there may be some who do support McKraken or just gave up entirely," he said, quietly.

"It's not your fault, Whisper!" Katie quickly assured, sitting up. "Please, don't worry, I'm sure we'll find other yokai to help us!"

"I hope so…in any case, you should be getting some rest, Ms. Forester," Whisper answered.

Katie nodded, turning off her lamp. "G'night, Whisper."


	9. Meeting of the Legends!

Shogunyan walked into a round room, all stripes of Legendary Yokai sitting at a large table. Elder Bloom was rubbing Komashura's back, Komastar was tapping his paws on the table almost impatiently, Poofessor was talking in hushed tones with Trivea…

"Shogunyan is here~!" Spoilerina announced, standing up from her seat.

"About time, brother!" Last Shogunyan shouted from where he was sitting. "What took you so long?"

Shogunyan sighed, taking his seat between Last Shogunyan and…he paused.

"…where are the Mystery Legendary Yokai?" he questioned, patting the empty chair beside him.

"We don't know, unfortunately," Poofessor admitted, bowing his head. "They likely won't return to the Yokai World anytime soon, thanks to the Executive Order."

"…I see," Shogunyan responded, tails flicking. "And Asura, Otohime, and Batan Q?"

"They're definitely here," Dandoodle confirmed. "In fact, they should be showing up right about…"

The doors to the room opened, revealing the trio of Legends. Asura, Otohime, and Batan Q quietly strode into the room, the Legendary Yokai all standing up and bowing.

"Is everyone here?" Otohime asked, looking around the room.

"Unfortunately, the Mystery Legends are not here," Elder Bloom responded as he and the others took their seats again. "We hope they're somewhere safe, at least."

Asura sighed, taking out a few papers. "They likely are either at Nu or somewhere in the Human World. Good for them, they're safe for now. Now…we have business to discuss regarding what Kyubi and Venoct have discovered."

Otohime took one of the papers. "According to their report, a human named Katie freed Nonuttin and obtained a Yokai Watch from him, thus becoming a new Watch holder. We believe she is residing in the town of Springdale, or at least close enough to where McKraken is releasing the criminals from the Infinite Inferno."

"Nonuttin is free? My goodness, we haven't seen him in 190 years!" Poofessor said, raising a hand to his mouth. "I wondered where he had been…"

"A new holder, though?!" Komashura shouted.

"I reckon, they must either have some good luck or bad luck living smack dab near those criminals!" Komastar remarked.

Komashura turned his head to Komastar, one eyebrow raised and his mouth open as he tried to think up a response to that before just shaking his head.

"For now, Kyubi is keeping an eye on the holder and their friends," Otohime went on. "However…he mentioned that he suspected the next criminal to be released would be either Massiface or Maddiman."

Last Shogunyan's fur bristled as he slammed his hands. "Can't we do anything to stop McKraken?! No sane person would do this…!"

Slurpent sighed, resting his head on the table. "I fear he won't stop until the Human World will be destroyed…" he mumbled.

"We have to do something…" Elder Bloom insisted. "Who knows what will happen with him in power?"

Silence fell for a brief moment before Poofessor stood up. "I can't stay here while everything we've fought to protect is in danger because of a crazed tyrant. I'm going to the Human World as soon as I possibly can!"

Gasps rang out from around the table, Asura dropping the papers with wide eyes. "Poofessor, you cannot be serious!"

"I am!" Poofessor said, waving his staff around. "We should not be afraid of McKraken!"

Shogunyan flinched away from Poofessor, ears flattening. "Be careful where you wave that…"

"Okay, brainiac, then how're you going to get to the Human World?!" Komashura questioned.

"The elevator, of course; even without that law in place, I doubt the holder has the medals to summon me from the Medallion, assuming they have one from Nonuttin," Poofessor responded.

"The elevator will no doubt be guarded," Batan Q pointed out. "They will not let you onto it that easily."

"True, true…but only if they know I'm there. Suppose if someone sneaked me over to the elevator…" Poofessor suggested.

"…we could ask Nurarihyon and his vassals to sneak you over, but you might be targeted when they realize what happened," Asura said, raising a hand to his chin.

"I'm willing to take that risk," Poofessor assured. "I swore to protect the Human World and the Yokai World, not doing something now would be going against that oath!"

"Then I shall contact Nurarihyon at once. If no one else has anything else to say…"

Otohime left the room, and Asura cleared his throat. "…Poofessor, prepare for the Human World at once."

"Of course!" Poofessor responded, leaving the room in a rush.

* * *

Nurarihyon knelt in a dark room, head bowed. Before him was a picture, framed in black, of the previous Enma: a round, red-robed man with a white beard on his face, a jovial smile on his face.

"Lord Enma…it feels like just yesterday you passed from this world to the next," Nurarihyon murmured, hands clasped together. "I wonder if you're still watching over us from some place even yokai can't see."

Nurarihyon paused, as if expecting a response, before going on. "We haven't found Lady Yami…or your child. I haven't been able to curtail McKraken's desire for destroying the Human World, and I…"

His voice faltered, eyes stinging. "…I have no excuse. Kyubi and Venoct are doing so much more than I ever will to save the Human World. I…I don't know what to say. Please, forgive me…"

A knock on the door made him jump, and he wiped at his eyes in a hurry as he turned around. "Come in, the door is unlocked."

The door swung open with a creak, and Inumaro and Nekokiyo stepped in with Otohime. "Lord Nurarihyon, Otohime wishes to speak with you," Inumaro informed.

Nurarihyon bowed to Otohime. "My lady. What do you need?"

"Poofessor of the Shady Tribe requires your assistance to flee to the Human World," Otohime explained, bowing in turn.

Nurarihyon straightened up, raising his eyebrows. "That is…I'm not quite sure what to say."

"I understand it's an unusual request, but he seemed quite set on it at the meeting today," Otohime said.

"Well, I'm not opposed to helping him in the slightest. My vassals and I have a meeting with McKraken and his court soon, and we'll sneak Poofessor over as soon as we can," Nurarihyon responded.

Otohime smiled, clasping her hands together. "Thank you so, so much! The Legendary court will be forever grateful!"

Nurarihyon nodded. "Have Poofessor prepare if he hasn't already, my lady. I shall see him soon."

Otohime nodded before exiting the room, leaving Nurarihyon with his vassals in the room.

* * *

Komajiro shivered as he woke up, trying to curl himself into a tight ball. The metal ground beneath him was so, so cold…he cracked open an eye, seeing thick metal bars before him.

"I thought you said you got Koma Senior!" a high-pitched voice was whining, Komajiro reaching up to cover his ears. "I don't want Koma Junior!"

"Look, his brother volunteered, that's the next best thing," Timidevil's voice retorted, harshly. "Just relax, Pinkipoo."

Komajiro stood up, watching Timidevil lead a grayed-out Pinkipoo to the cage he was in. Pinkipoo was stomping, a pout on her face.

"Uh…howdy, y'all," Komajiro greeted, pawing at the sack wrapped around his neck. "I'd like to be let go, if that's alright, Mister Timidevil and Miss Pinkipoo."

"Oh, no no no, Koma Junior, I can't let you go quite yet!" Pinkipoo responded, the pout instantly turning to a saccharine smile. "That'd be a waste of our time!"

Komajiro stepped away from Pinkipoo, fur standing on end. "What in tarnation….Miss Pinkipoo, Mister Timidevil, I just wanna go back to Komasan and find our mama! We're worried about her somethin' fierce!"

"No worries, Koma Junior, your older brother and mommy can wait! I have an offer for you, one that'll be life-changing~!" Pinkipoo assured, stepping forward until she was right in front of the cage.

"O…Okay? What is it?" Komajiro asked, watching Pinkipoo start to circle the cage like a hungry animal.

"Come join McKraken's court, and you'll get everything you've ever wanted!" Pinkipoo answered, grabbing one of the bars suddenly. Komajiro yelped, stumbling backward. "Fame, fortune, power, it'll all be yours, Koma Junior!"

"I'm sorry, I have to decline!" Komajiro responded, fur standing on end. "I don't want to join McKraken's court, I just wanna go to my momma!"

Pinkipoo giggled, raising a hand to her mouth. "Aw, how cute!"

She grinned, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. " _You think you have a choice._ "

Pinkipoo whipped out a fan decorated with patterns of tentacles and aimed it at Komajiro. " _Graying Beam!_ " she shouted, firing off a silvery beam at Komajiro. Komajiro squealed in pain, tossing and turning as his colors dulled. When he was completely gray, Pinkipoo put the fan away.

"So, Koma Junior, I'll repeat: do you wanna join McKraken's court?" she asked.

Komajiro's head was bowed, arms hanging limply. He didn't answer at first, and Pinkipoo frowned.

"I wonder if that was–"

"Yes. I want to join McKraken's court," Komajiro said, and Pinkipoo smiled again.

"Welcome aboard~! Now, Timmy, catch our new partner here up to speed," she ordered, walking out of the room. "I've got someone to summon."

* * *

Kyubi stood on the edge of a building that night in Springdale, fur waving in a cool breeze. There were no yokai out at this hour, but it couldn't hurt for him to be cautious and patrol the area.

He sighed deeply, shoulders slacking and tails dropping to the ground as he shut his eyes. Once this mess was over with, he wanted to sleep for nearly 200 years himself…

The ground shook a little, and Kyubi tensed, fur standing on end. "Who's there?!"

The ground shook even more, and a beam of light engulfed a construction site not far from where Kyubi was standing. He bared his fangs, launching himself toward the construction site.

"At this time of night?! Of all the…" Kyubi snarled, embers flickering in his hands. A massive figure erupted from the beam of light, humanoid in figure. Red stripes wound around its body, flames on the side of his head. Its eyes were pitch black, dotted with red.

"Massiface…get out of my territory!" Kyubi yowled, flames growing larger in his hands. "You will not–"

A hand swatted him down before he could get close enough to Massiface, and he was sent falling to the ground like a stone. The impact left a crater, Kyubi lying stunned for a good moment.

"Ngh…okay, this…is out of my league…" he groaned, climbing out of the crater. "Katie…she has to be able to help…"

Without another word, he took off toward Katie's house.


	10. Nighttime Climb!

Katie found herself watching a piece of sushi and a piece of tempura, both wearing capes, attempt to fight each other.

"I'm a better hero than you will ever be!" the sushi shouted.

"No, I am!" the tempura argued. "You're yesterday's news, Fish Breath!"

"No, you are, Flake Skin!" the sushi said, slamming into the tempura.

"You can't even come up with a good insult, you expired piece of salmon!" the tempura retorted, slamming into the sushi.

"Oh, shut up, you over-fried piece of cocktail shrimp!" the sushi cried out, attempting to flee from the tempura.

"Now, now, y'all don't need to fight," a yellow cat with the heaviest Southern accent Katie had ever heard said, walking into the scene. He picked up both the sushi and tempura and shoved them both into his mouth. "You're both delicious!"

The cat turned to look at Katie, and said with Whisper's voice, "Ms. Forester, you should wake up now."

Katie found herself blinking awake, finding herself staring at a bruised and scraped up Kaden standing in her room. Whisper and Jibanyan were awake, the two looking curiously at Kaden.

"Mmh…Kaden?" Katie mumbled, pulling herself up. "Why're you here? It's late…"

"Katie, we have a very big issue," Kaden said, gripping his arm. "…appropriate choice of wording aside, I mean. Another Infinite Inferno criminal has been summoned."

Katie's eyes widened, and she scrambled to get out of bed. She tripped over the sheets, and hit the ground with a loud "OOF!"

The yokai and Kaden froze in place, and the sound of footsteps made Katie hurriedly stand up and shove Kaden into the closet. "Go go go, mom and dad are gonna _flip_ if they see you here!"

Kaden quickly shut himself into the closet, while Katie's mom flipped on the light switch as she entered the room. "Katie, honey? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, mom!" Katie responded, turning around to face her with a weak smile on her face. "Just…accidentally hit the floor while sleeping, no worries!"

Her mom stared at her for a few moments, perhaps not entirely convinced, before nodding. "Alright. Tell me if you need anything, okay?"

Katie nodded, and her mom left the room, shutting the door behind her. Katie sighed, dropping to the floor.

"…that was close. Kaden, you can come out now," she said.

Kaden walked out of the closet. "…I apologize for almost alerting your parents," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I'll get dressed, then…"

Katie hesitated, looking over at her bedroom door. "…how long is this gonna take us? Mom and dad will be worried if I'm gone too long…"

Kaden hesitated before shrugging. "Longer if we try to grab the others. Nath–Nate, Eddie, and Bear will have to sit this one out, I'm afraid."

Katie blinked. "Wait. What did you almost call Nate?" she asked, holding up a hand.

"N-Nothing!" Kaden stammered, shaking his head. "Just–hurry and get dressed, I don't know what kind of damage will be done the longer we wait."

Katie stared sharply at Kaden before reluctantly nodding and ducking into her closet. "Happierre, Dismarelda, need to get dressed."

Happierre sleepily floated out of the way, and Dismarelda groggily moved out of the closet. "Madame Katie, isn't it too early to be getting dressed…?" Happierre mumbled.

"Nope!" Katie responded, shutting the closet for a few minutes. She walked out fully dressed, hair messily tied back into a ponytail. Slinging the Yokai Watch over her neck, she turned to face Kaden.

"Lead the way!"

* * *

Kaden and Katie dashed at a quick pace toward downtown, Jibanyan and Whisper running behind them.

"Nyaaagh! Slow down!" Jibanyan meowed.

"We can't!" Kaden responded. "If we do, there's no telling what will happen if M–that yokai is allowed to do anything!"

"You almost said something again! Kaden, what–" Katie began, looking over her shoulder.

"Look out!" Whisper shouted, and Katie skidded to a halt. Kaden ran into a woman straight-on, stumbling back in surprise.

"Gah–!" Kaden yelped.

"Oh, my goodness!" the woman gasped, stumbling backward.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Katie apologized, scrambling to help Kaden up. "We were…er…"

"Don't worry about it," the woman assured, standing up and brushing herself off. She looked about Katie's mom's age, dressed in a dark blue kimono. She had long brown hair tied back, and bright icy blue eyes. The woman looked at Kaden for a good moment before raising a hand to her chin. "Where are you two off to at this time of night?"

"A-Ah, we're…" Katie began, voice shaking.

"Running to the supermarket to grab a rice ball!" Kaden blurted out.

Katie couldn't help but stare at him, raising an eyebrow. "We are?"

"Yes! We're–We're running to the supermarket for a late night snack!" Kaden said, nodding.

The woman raised her eyebrows, and Katie gulped at the awkward silence that fell for what felt like eternity. Thankfully, it was interrupted by the ground shaking and an unearthly roar piercing the air. Katie, Kaden, and the woman all flinched, looking toward where a humanoid giant was wrapped in what seemed to be blue…cuffs? Snakes?

"What in the name of…" the woman began, eyes widening. "So that monster is back?!"

"Monster? M-Ma'am…you can see him too?" Katie asked, raising a hand to her mouth.

The woman winced, looking back at Katie and Kaden, before her gaze drifted to Whisper and Jibanyan. "…I suppose I don't have time to explain. Take this, and come back when the sun is up."

The woman placed a business card in Katie's hands. She glanced at it quickly, seeing the name 'Ms. Frost' before stuffing the card into her back pocket. "Alright. Don't worry, Kaden and I will stop that yokai!" she assured.

Ms. Frost's gaze lingered on Kaden for a moment longer before nodding. "Very well. Be careful now, all of you," she responded before hurrying away.

"…she smelled kinda weird for a human," Jibanyan meowed.

"C'mon, we have to go!" Kaden urged. "We can talk about how she smells later!"

Katie just nodded, running after Kaden.

* * *

At last, they had arrived at a construction site, the yokai still struggling in what Katie could now see were indeed blue snakes. Directly above her appeared to be what she could only assume was Venoct, a small dark shape against the giant yokai.

"I think that's Venoct! Thank goodness he got here at least…" Whisper remarked.

"Wait…I think I hear something coming from inside the construction site," Kaden said, leaning closer to the entrance. Katie shuffled a few feet forward until she was near the site as well.

"…Komajiro? Where are you? Please, tell me you're in here…" a soft voice called.

"Is that a human?" Katie wondered, looking at Kaden.

"I'm not sure," Kaden admitted, shrugging. "Could be…"

As if the words summoned it, a small yokai poked his head out of the construction site. It reminded Katie of a white dog, two blue embers on his forehead and another ember serving as a tail. It had a blue stomach, red swirls for cheeks, and a small green pouch hanging at its side. He blinked pale green eyes up at Katie and Kaden.

"Oh…hi there!" Katie greeted, waving. "Are you lost, little guy?"

"Oh! Howdy there," the yokai greeted, stepping toward her. "Have you seen my brother Komajiro? I've been lookin' all over for him, but I can't seem to find him…"

"I don't think I have, I'm sorry. We can help you find him, though!" Katie offered, bending down to face him.

"Golly, would you really? I'd be happier than a rabbit in a field of carrots! I'm Komasan!" the yokai responded, holding out his paw.

Katie gently shook Komasan's paw. "I'm Katie Forester! It's nice to meet you, Komasan!"

"I'm Ms. Forester's butler, Whisper! This is Jibanyan and Kaden!" Whisper introduced.

"Nyice to meet you!" Jibanyan said, waving.

Komasan nodded. "I was looking for my brother in this here construction site. I'm hopin' he's somewhere nearby…"

Katie's smile faltered. "…Komasan, it's kinda dangerous, don't…don't you see the giant yokai there?"

"Of course I do! It's there plain as a grizzly bear in winter!" Komasan responded, nodding furiously. "But I gotta see if my brother's in there! I'm not gonna risk my brother gettin' hurt!"

"…it's something to be admired, at least," Kaden said, shrugging.

Katie nodded, standing back up. "Don't worry, Komasan, we'll help you find your brother. Just stay with us, alright?"

Komasan's face lit up, and he nodded. "Will do!"

Katie led the way into the construction site, looking around. Aside from the yokai outside screaming and roaring…it was dead quiet. Nothing was there to break up the silence at first glance…

Katie reluctantly raised her voice, looking up. "Hey, uh…Venoct! I know you're here! Where am I supposed to go?"

"Climb up here!" Venoct shouted back. "I'm holding Massiface back with everything I've got!"

Katie sucked in a deep breath, walking forward. She slowly walked up an escalator, clutching Komasan's paw tightly.

"Miss Katie? Are you alright?" Komasan asked, looking up.

"Not…Not really," Katie admitted. "It's one thing to go after yokai in front of a school and in a bathhouse, but this…"

She shuddered. "I'm in a construction site alone. In the middle of the night. With only yokai keeping me company."

"And me," Kaden said, clearing his throat.

"Ah! Sorry, Kaden!" Katie apologized, wincing. Kaden simply shrugged, walking after Katie. She came to a halt at the top of the escalator, looking around.

"Komajiro! Are you around here?" Katie called.

"Komajiro!" Komasan called out. "It's me, Komasan!"

But nobody responded. Katie frowned deeply, sighing. "…Komasan, I'm not sure if…"

"I don't think it's likely he would be here," Kaden spoke up, reaching the top of the escalator. "Any yokai that knew what was going on would have fled the moment Massiface was summoned."

"And how do you know that?" Komasan asked, looking up at Kaden with a curious tilt of his head.

"Well–it's kind of simple!" Kaden responded, raising his voice. "I mean, you wouldn't stay here if a giant was attacking your home, would you?"

"If Komajiro was, by golly I'd stay here until I knew he was safe or out of here!" Komasan said, raising his voice in turn.

"For the love of–I'm trying to be reasonable here!" Kaden argued. "It isn't reasonable to stay behind and risk getting yourself hurt like that!"

"And I'm tryin' to answer like I would!" Komasan retorted. "Komajiro and I stick together, no matter what!"

"Could you two please stop fighting?" Katie shouted. "We'll discuss this later, but Venoct needs our help right now! We have to get going!"

Komasan and Kaden nodded, falling quiet and following after Katie.

"Sorry about that, Miss Katie," Komasan said, slowly reaching up to hold Katie's hand. He hesitated, until Katie gently held his paw again.

"It's fine, it's fine, I just…I don't think we can really afford to argue right now…" Katie responded. Komasan just nodded, while Kaden huffed loudly enough for her to hear.

"Could you please hurry it up down there? I'm an S-Rank yokai, but I'm not strong enough to–"

Venoct's voice was cut off, and Katie froze in place. "Venoct? Venoct!?" she called, looking up with wide eyes.

There was only the sound of a thud echoing through the construction site, Massiface now quiet. Katie made a mad dash toward the top of the floor, voice catching in her throat. She skidded to a halt at the top, Venoct near-embedded in a wall to her left. In front was a massive, humanoid face with pitch black eyes, a large cross-shaped scar in the center of its forehead, and red flames flickering on the side of its face. It roared upon seeing Katie, prompting her to back away.

"Ms. Forester!" Whisper said, arriving at her side with Jibanyan, Komasan, and Kaden. He gasped sharply upon seeing Venoct. "Oh no…Venoct was…"

"Nyever mind Venyoct!" Jibayan meowed, fur standing on end as he pointed at Massiface. "Look at that yokai over there! It's huge!"

"We…We can't fight that thing!" Kaden said, grabbing Katie's hand and tugging her away. "We have to run! If Venoct couldn't stop it…"

"I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you~" a sickly sweet voice interrupted Kaden. Out of the shadows stepped something that reminded Katie of a dog, though this one was wearing a hat of some sort and…weird clothes. Just like Sir Berus and Slitheref, this yokai was completely gray.

"You! You're Pinkipoo, the 'Aristocrat of Love!' Not you too…" Whisper gasped.

"Hi there, Nonuttin~! Golly, sleeping for 190 years must do wonders for you, you look like you haven't aged a day!" Pinkipoo greeted, a smile on her face as she waved.

"Nonuttin? Is that…" Whisper began, slowly.

"Or did you go by Whispocrates? Hehe, it doesn't seem to matter, does it?" Pinkipoo giggled, raising a hand to her mouth as she walked toward Katie. "After all, both Shogun Waitington and Enma are dead, and the Classic Court is gone!"

Whisper's mouth hung open, eyes wide. "Th–The Classic Court?! Pinkipoo, answer me, what happened while I was asleep?!"

Pinkipoo tilted her head, folding her hands behind her back. "Aw, do you really want to know? After all, I think they blame you for what happened to them~! Golly, they must hate you so much right now, since you weren't there to save them!"

"But that's–that's not my fault!" Whisper argued, tears welling up in his eyes. "I was sealed away, I couldn't…"

He slowly drifted to the ground, head lowered. "…I couldn't help them."

"And who's fault is that? Ehehehe! If you didn't help Waitington, you wouldn't have been sealed away!" Pinkipoo reminded, stepping until she was right in front of him. "And if you weren't sealed away you could have helped your fellow Classic friends!"

She smiled, showing the sharpest teeth Katie had ever seen on a dog or a yokai. " _It's all your fault, Whisper! All of us are waiting to throw rocks at you, to spit on you, to make your life **hell.**_ "

Whisper whimpered, covering his head with his hands. Katie stood in front of Whisper, holding her arms out. "That's enough, Pinkipoo! Look, I really don't want to fight you or Massiface here, but please, stop this! You can't seriously want to help McKraken…!"

Pinkipoo giggled again. "Oh! It's Little Miss Watch Holder! So glad you have the guts to stand up to me! I must say, you must be quite gullible to trust two yokai who are hiding something~!"

Katie raised an eyebrow, looking over at Jibanyan. He shrugged and said, "I'm pretty sure I haven't been lying about anything."

"Pfft! Not the kitty-cat there! I'm talking about Kyubs!" Pinkipoo corrected.

"Kyubs…?"

Katie looked around, and saw Kaden sweating bullets with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

"C'mon, Kyubs, you know the jig is up! Do you really think you could hide being a yokai forever?" Pinkipoo said while raising a paw to her mouth. "I'm not surprised Nonuttin and kitty-cat didn't see through it sooner!"

"…I suppose I couldn't hide it forever, then," Kaden spoke, lowering his head. He reached up, and in an instant he was engulfed in purple smoke. Katie stepped away, clutching her watch tightly. As it subsided, it revealed a nine-tailed fox, covered head to toe in yellow and purple fur. Long, reddish-purple claws extended from its hands and feet, and its face almost looked mask-like with how pale the fur was and the red markings around its eyes.

"There you go! You look so much better as yourself anyway, Kyubi~!" Pinkipoo said, clapping.

Katie's jaw dropped, finding herself speechless. Kyubi lashed his tails, baring his fangs. "This is my home, Pinkipoo. I've protected Flower Road when I only had one tail, and I'll protect this until the bitter end!"

"Oh, don't worry Kyubi, I think retirement will come very soon!" Pinkipoo declared, showing off her extremely pointy teeth again.

* * *

Meanwhile, south of the construction site was a hospital, abandoned ages ago. Holes poked through the ceiling and floor, vines crawled up the walls…and in one room stood Slitheref, standing before a circle with the laughing face emblem on it.

"Dr. Maddiman of the Shady Tribe…it is time for you to break free of your shackles of the Infinite Inferno. Rise, and bring down all who would oppose you!" Slitheref shouted.

The emblem glowed, and the earth cracked open. A humanoid yokai crawled out of the crack, clad in a large white coat. He had a single eye, framed by a large head mirror. Half of his skin was a sickly blue, the other a dark pink.

"Ugh…who summoned me from the Infinite Inferno this time?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"I, Slitheref of Lord McKraken's court, have," Slitheref responded, slithering over to Dr. Maddiman.

Dr. Maddiman instantly perked up. "Oh! Squiddy needs me again, huh? What does he want me to work on this time? The Watch? Amatera?"

Slitheref nodded. "Amatera will do…but feel free to finish the Watch if you can. Lord McKraken could always use more aides."

Dr. Maddiman rubbed his hands together. "Hehehe…don't mind if I do!"


	11. It Definitely Is A Giant!

Kyubi flew at Pinkipoo, balls of fire in his hands. "Handle Massiface! I'll take care of Pinkipoo!" he yelled to Katie.

"W…Wait, wha…" Katie began, blinking slowly. It took a moment for shock to subside, and she quickly nodded, taking out Happierre's medal.

"Come on out, my friend! Calling Happierre!"

In a swirl of light, Happierre appeared beside Komasan and Jibanyan. "I'm here, Madam Forester!"

"Happierre, we gotta stop Massiface! Kyubi's handling Pinkipoo, and Venoct…"

Katie looked at Venoct, still partially embedded in the wall, and winced. "Heal Venoct if you can, please! We'll need all the help we can get here!"

Happierre nodded quickly, and zoomed over to Venoct. "Don't worry, Monsieur Venoct, I'll have you patched up soon!"

Venoct simply groaned in response, so quiet Katie almost couldn't hear him. Jibanyan dashed so he was right in front of Massiface, Komasan following right behind him.

"Okay! Let's show this criminyal who's boss!" Jibanyan meowed loudly.

"Katie, I suggest you aim for the eyes," Whisper spoke up, pointing at the rather large eyes on Massiface. "If nothing else, mostly so he can't hit quite as easily."

"Gotcha! Jibanyan, Komasan," Katie declared, pointing at Massiface's eyes, "blind 'em!"

Jibanyan nodded, dashing toward Massiface. " _Paws of Fury!_ " he shouted, letting loose a flurry of fisticuffs. Massiface only managed to raise one hand in time, shielding one eye but not the other from Jibanyan's attack. It roared loudly, using the other hand to swat at Jibanyan.

"Better luck nyext time!" Jibanyan taunted as he backed away from the hand. Komasan was far more stationary than Jibanyan, looking up at Massiface with wide eyes.

"Oh, my swirls…" he mumbled, nervously.

"What're you waiting for? Do something, we gotta stop him!" Jibanyan said, looking over at Komasan.

"S-Sorry! I'm as green to this as a baby rabbit in a carrot patch…" Komasan apologized, looking over at Jibanyan for a moment before turning his attention back to Massiface, who was reaching out toward him with a snarl on its face.

"Ah! Komasan, watch out!" Katie shouted, running over to Komasan.

Komasan, in an instant, did a small dance of sorts before raising his paws up. "But that doesn't mean I won't try my best, dangnabbit! _Spirit Dance!_ "

A row of blue fire appeared in front of Massiface and roared to life in a flash, the flames reaching up and scorching its face. Massiface howled in agony, grabbing at its face.

"Now, er…" Katie began, glancing up at Massiface. Both of its eyes were shut, and the only other noticeable spot on it at that moment was the giant scar on its forehead. "…the scar, aim for the scar!"

Jibanyan and Komasan nodded in agreement, leaping at Massiface and clawing at the scar. Katie took that moment to hurry over to Happierre, who had pried Venoct out of the wall and laid him down gently on the ground.

"How is he?" Katie asked, bending down by Venoct.

"I've gotten most of his injuries healed!" Happierre responded, gesturing proudly to Venoct. "However, I'm not sure if I should allow him to jump back into battle yet…"

"I'm _fine,_ " Venoct growled, pushing himself up with shaky arms. "I…I _will_ continue fighting, I swore to Lord Enma…I swore I'd never let anything befall the Human World like this…"

"Venoct, you…" Katie began but shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you what to do, but don't do anything stupid!"

"…no promises," Venoct muttered, slowly standing up and standing in front of Massiface.

Katie pinched the bridge of her nose. "Happierre, please make sure he doesn't do anything that gets himself killed. Assuming yokai can even get themselves killed…"

"Of course, Madam Katie!" Happierre answered, floating over to Venoct's side. Venoct gave an irritated noise, but said nothing else. Katie turned to look at Kyubi fighting Pinkipoo, curious to see how it was going.

Pinkipoo had claw-marks over her face, and her hat seemed to be smoking at the very least. Kyubi himself had patches of fur torn out, and the nastiest black eye Katie had seen since Eddie accidentally clocked Nate over an intense game of Marie Festivity 6. Kyubi snarled loud enough for it to echo off the walls, lunging at Pinkipoo with claws flashing. Pinkipoo lunged in turn, and the two became a whirlwind of claws, fire, and fangs.

"Ms. Forester?" Whisper asked, poking Katie. "I think we should help Jibanyan and the others!"

Katie blinked, then nodded, turning back to look over at Massiface. Jibanyan was screeching furiously under one of its hands, Venoct was sagging heavily against Happierre, and Komasan was running around in a circle while blowing embers at Massiface's scar.

Katie ran over to Jibanyan, pulling him out from under Massiface's hand. "I got you!"

Jibanyan just about leaped into Katie's arms, hugging her with tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you, Katie!"

"I need some doggone help!" Komasan cried out, running away from the hand attempting to swat him. Jibanyan charged forward, unleashing another flurry of paw strikes to drive back Massiface's hand. It growled, rearing its hand back.

Venoct chose that moment to stagger away from Happierre and launch himself at Massiface, planting a kick right in the center of its scar. Massiface howled in agony, stepping backward. Chains reached up from an abyss and dragged Massiface down into it, and Katie could only watch as it was dragged into the pit. Massiface reached up as he returned to what she could only assume was the Infinite Inferno, and just barely missed Venoct. It bellowed out one final time before it was sucked into the earth, and the night was calm again.

"You…You defeated Massiface?!" Pinkipoo's high-pitched voice squealed, breaking out of her battle with Kyubi to look where Massiface had just been. "How?! _HOW?!_ "

"We…We just did," Katie said, backing away from Pinkipoo.

Pinkipoo rounded on Katie, muzzle wrinkled and fangs bared. "You sniveling little _brat!_ " she barked out, fists clenched. "If I could, so help me, you'd be so dead not even a shadow of your former self could be salvaged for a yokai!"

Whisper instantly floated before Katie, holding his arms out. "I won't let you hurt Ms. Forester!" he declared. "Say what you will, Pinkipoo, but I promised to protect and serve Ms. Forester no matter what!"

Pinkipoo growled for a moment more before relaxing suddenly, arms folded. "Hee hee… so you won this time. You're not gonna win them all~"

"What're you talking about?" Jibanyan questioned, stepping near Katie.

"You'd be lucky to get _that_ out of me, kitty-cat! Toodles!" Pinkipoo said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"…well, we won, at least…" Katie suggested, quietly.

"But we're banged up pretty bad…" Jibanyan meowed, plopping down on the ground. "That was pretty tough…"

"We got one thing out of it," Kyubi spoke up, approaching the group with a foldable fan in his hand. He raised it up, revealing it to be gray and decorated with patterns of tentacles all over. "This…whatever this is."

Katie looked over at the fan, tilting her head. "Huh…she must've dropped that. Let's hold onto it for now, and…go home, I guess."

Kyubi nodded before gripping his arm. "We…We might need some help, Katie. We need a place to rest…"

"You can stay at my place, but…" Katie hesitated, looking at Venoct and Kyubi. "…you'll have to be careful, my parents…"

"We'll be no trouble, we promise," Kyubi quickly cut in.

"Then let's head on home. Komasan, that means you too," Katie said, looking down at Komasan. "If you want to come along, I mean…"

"Boy howdy, I'd be pleased as punch to stay with you for now!" Komasan responded, nodding.

Katie led the group of yokai out of the construction site, holding Komasan and Whisper's hands as she did so.

* * *

Nurarihyon took a deep breath as he stood in his quarters, Inumaro and Nekokiyo at his side. Poofessor stood before him, a determined look on his face.

"…the meeting is today. Poofessor, are you ready to go?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Of course!" Poofessor near-shouted. "I want to go now!"

"Cool your jets!" Nekokiyo hissed. "If you get spotted, it's all over!"

Poofessor huffed at Nekokiyo, reluctantly nodding before ducking into Nurarihyon's robes. Nurarihyon, Inumaro, Nekokiyo, and Poofessor proceeded out of Nurarihyon's home and toward McKraken's throne. The space near the elevator was empty, notably…

"…the cost is clear," Nurarihyon mumbled, and Poofessor peeked his head out of the robes.

"…this is suspicious, but…"

Poofessor ran toward the elevator as though his tiny tail was on fire. "I'm taking my chance while I can!"

Nurarihyon watched as he reached the elevator with no trouble, gripping the edge of his robes. "…Inumaro, Nekokiyo, go with him."

Nekokiyo and Inumaro looked up at him with wide eyes. "Lord Nurarihyon?" they said together.

"Go. Please," Nurarihyon ordered, bowing his head. "If my hunch is right…you two might not be safe either. Please, help Poofessor."

Nekokiyo and Inumaro exchanged looks before nodding, making a break for the elevator. Before they could reach it, a pair of tentacles reached up from the ground and seized them both. Nurarihyon instantly broke into a sprint, before a tentacle broke up from the ground and grabbed him as well.

"You know, I had a little more faith in you, Nurarihyon," McKraken tutted as he strolled up to Nurarihyon. Poofessor was watching with wide eyes, back braced against the elevator.

"G…Go! _GO!_ " Nurarihyon shouted to Poofessor. "The heir and the Watch holder need you!"

Poofessor reluctantly nodded, stepping into the elevator. Nurarihyon watched as the elevator descended into the human world, a heavy sigh escaping his throat.

McKraken folded his arms behind his back, turning Nurarihyon so he faced him. "You know, I had hope you were better than this. You were trusted heavily by the previous Enma and I…so why betray our trust like this?"

Nurarihyon snorted, glaring at McKraken. "I have no intentions of carrying out your orders, McKraken. Not now, not ever. Yokai are meant to live in peace with humans, not plot their destruction! We originated from humans, for heavens' sake, why destroy them?!"

McKraken's tentacle tightened its grip on Nurarihyon, and he tensed up. "Because humanity doesn't deserve to live. It's filled with nothing but scumbags, criminals who never get punished, innocent people who take the blame…perhaps a change in perspective for you is in order."

McKraken whistled sharply, and Pinkipoo appeared by his side. She looked rather beat up, tufts of fur torn out and claw marks all over her face.

"What is it, Lord McKraken~?" Pinkipoo asked.

"Show Nurarihyon and his aides the whiter side of things," McKraken prompted.

"With pleasure~!" Pinkipoo said, reaching into her pocket. She froze, the smile on her face dropping like a sack of bricks.

"…Pinkipoo? What is the matter?" McKraken questioned, looking down at her.

"Th…The fan, I could have sworn…it was right here! How…" Pinkipoo stammered.

McKraken's face grew grim, and he grabbed Pinkipoo by the neck. "You lost the fan?! You… _You_ …"

McKraken dropped Pinkipoo, pinching the bridge of his nose. "…take these three to the first level of the Infinite Inferno. We'll deal with your failings later, Pinkipoo."

Pinkipoo gulped and nodded. "Y-Yessir," she mumbled, the tentacles dropping Nurarihyon and his aides. Nurarihyon reluctantly walked along with Pinkipoo, Inumaro and Nekokiyo following behind.


	12. Time to Tell Stories and Change Lives!

**I can't lie, I enjoyed the episode where it shows Katie with the Watch instead of Nate sooooo much.**

 **Also, thank you all for reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm a busy college student nowadays, so I can't answer a whole lot, but just! Thank you for your support!**

* * *

Poofessor sat in the elevator, leaning against the wall opposite the door. He could do little more than stare at the elevator door, half-expecting McKraken to wrench it open any second and drag him to some horrid place. The door eventually opened with a soft 'ding', revealing some place in the Human World. Poofessor slowly stood up, stumbling out of the elevator before taking in his surroundings. An indigo sky hung above him that was growing lighter with every second that passed, tall trees rising high above him save for a path that led toward a shrine…

His legs seemed to move on their own, carrying him out of the woods and toward the shrine. Poofessor eventually came to a stop in front of the shrine, staring up at it for what felt like forever.

"I never thought I'd see a Legendary yokai out here again," a voice from behind said. Poofessor flinched, turning around to see a Frostina standing behind him. Her hood was down, revealing rather messy blue hair.

"Ah–I just barely escaped the Yokai World," Poofessor admitted, lowering his head. "McKraken was watching the elevator, Nurarihyon was captured…"

The Frostina shrugged, stepping toward the shrine. "I'm just happy someone got out of there. I wanted to stop by this shrine and pray before I meet with the Watch holder."

"You know the Watch holder?" Poofessor questioned, eyeing Frostina carefully.

"Well, yes and no. I'll explain more, but for now…"

Frostina turned to look at Poofessor. "I need to hide you. No doubt McKraken will send his court after you at this rate."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Poofessor asked, pointing his staff at Frostina. "You could be a supporter of McKraken!"

Frostina snorted, folding her arms. "Do you really think I'd support someone like him? We don't get anything from his rule! I know yokai here who would be in danger if McKraken succeeds in eradicating humanity and this world!"

She paused, noticing Poofessor taking a step back from her, and sighed. "Look, I'm offering you shelter. You don't have to accept, but I'm not leaving any legendary yokai I can out at the whim of his people," she said, holding out a hand poking out from her sleeve. "So, what are you gonna do?"

Poofessor looked at the hand before reluctantly taking it. "…very well. I will go with you."

* * *

"…Forester….Miss Forester, it's time to wake up! It's 9 in the morning!"

Katie cracked open one eye, seeing Whisper in front of her. Her limbs felt like the heaviest stone imaginable, her head begging for five for minutes to sleep.

"Nnh…don't wanna…" Katie whined, shutting her eye and turning onto her side. Something poked her nose, and she opened her eye again to see Jibanyan beside her.

"Wake up, Katie!" he meowed. "It's time to get up!"

Katie shut her eye again, turning so she was lying on her back. "Lemme sleep…"

Something leaped onto her stomach, causing her to let out a surprised breath and sit up. "GAH!"

Komasan was standing on her stomach, blinking innocently. "Mornin' Miss Katie!"

Katie rubbed at her eyes, Komasan jumping off the bed. "Fine, fine…" she mumbled, pushing off the covers. "Wish I could sleep more, though…"

She looked around her room, belatedly remembering last night. Venoct was asleep in one corner of the room, Kyubi curled up around him, both of them wrapped in bandages. Happierre was being fussed over by Dismarelda, a heavier-than-usual frown on her face.

"We might want to alert Nate, Eddie, and Bear as to what happened last night," Whisper suggested. "I think they'll want to know what went on…"

"I will," Katie mumbled, pushing herself out of bed and dragging herself to her closet. After a few minutes of of fumbling to get her clothes on, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Katie, are you okay?" her mom asked, looking up from where she was cooking. "You look tired…"

"Had trouble sleeping," Katie responded, sitting at the table. "Sorry, mom."

"No, honey, don't apologize!" her mom said, shaking her head. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Katie shook her head, yawning. "I'll be fine…"

After a good breakfast of pancakes, Katie walked back upstairs to see Venoct struggling to pry Kyubi off of him, Dismarelda snickering as she watched.

"Get off me, you overgrown furball!" Venoct ordered.

"Let me sleep, I fought Pinkipoo last night," Kyubi mumbled.

Katie looked around the room as she put on the Yokai Watch. "Are you guys all okay?"

"We'll be okay," Venoct responded, looking up at Katie. "Mostly tired, but okay. How are you doing, Miss Forester?"

Katie shrugged, sitting on the bed. "I'll be okay. Mom's worried that I didn't get enough sleep, but I think I'll be okay."

Kyubi hesitated before uncurling himself from around Venoct, a frown on his face as he stood up. "That was partially my fault. I apologize."

Katie shrugged. "Eh. I think I'm too tired to really care right now…Nate and the others are gonna flip out, though."

She paused. "…I don't think they'll just flip out about the Massiface thing, they'll flip out about Kyubi too."

Kyubi sighed, folding his arms. "This is a right mess. We…have quite a bit to explain, especially with that woman popping up. She could see Massiface, and seemed to know what it is…"

Katie shrugged. "I know this is going to sound rude, but…Komasan, Kyubi, Venoct, are you guys going to give me your medals or…?"

"Of course!" Komasan responded, handing over his medal to Katie. "I'm happier than a bear with a jar of honey for your help!"

Kyubi and Venoct hesitated before shaking their heads. "Not yet. Sorry," Venoct said.

"No, it's okay," Katie assured, Whisper handing her the Medallion. She slotted in the medal in the next available space, patting it in securely. "Just wanted to ask, really. Thank you, Komasan."

"No problem!" Komasan chirped, swinging his legs on the bed.

Katie handed the Medallion back to Whisper and left the house, with Jibanyan, Komasan, Whisper, Kyubi, Venoct, and Happierre all following behind her. Nate, Bear, and Eddie was chatting away as Katie arrived.

"And then I said–oh! Hey, Katie!" Eddie greeted, waving.

"Are you okay? You look kinda tired," Bear said, raising his eyebrows.

"Is that Venoct?" Nate spoke up, eyes widening at the sight of Venoct.

"Yeah, it is…er, there's a few things that happened last night…" Katie said, taking a seat on the bench. "First off…Kaden is actually Kyubi."

Kyubi raised his hand in greeting. "Hello. I'm sorry about lying who I am."

Nate's jaw hung open. "You're–there's no…"

Kyubi took out a leaf and placed it on his head. In an instant, his 'Kaden' disguise returned. "…like I said, I apologize for lying.."

Eddie and Bear's jaws dropped too. "…you're pulling our legs," Bear said, shaking his head.

"Nope. Trust me, I'm not," Kyubi said, shaking his head.

"But that's…I mean, seriously?" Eddie said aloud. "You're kidding!"

"Yokai _can_ disguise themselves as humans…" Nate recalled. "But why were you hiding yourself?"

"That's a story I'll explain later. Another thing happened last night you all should know about…" Kyubi admitted.

"Another criminal was summoned last night," Katie said, lowering her head. "We had to fight it in the middle of the night…"

"And you didn't wake us up to let us know?" Eddie questioned, voice rising in pitch. "Katie, you could've been in trouble!"

"I know, I'm sorry!" Katie shouted, raising her head. "I thought I could handle it on my own, plus there wasn't any time to fetch you guys!"

"Are you okay, Katie? What did the yokai even look like?" Bear asked.

"A giant. A big giant–we would have only come up to its chin," Katie answered.

Nate, Eddie, and Bear looked at Katie with concerned faces. "…Katie, we're your friends," Nate spoke up. "Let us help you. Don't do this alone."

Katie reluctantly nodded, sighing. "…okay. I'm sorry, guys. I won't do anything like that again."

"Good. What do we do now…?" Nate asked, looking up at the yokai. "Do we wait for another yokai to be summoned?"

"No. First things first," Kyubi said, drawing Ms. Frost's business card, "we visit this woman who could see Massiface. After that…we need to gather more yokai allies. Maybe get you three watches as well…"

"That's assuming we can find anyone who can make more Watches," Venoct pointed out. "For now…the first two shall do."

* * *

The address on the card led to a bar in the downtown area of Springdale, a blue sign reading "Ms. Frost's Bar" hanging in front of it. Katie looked up at the sign, fiddling with the Yokai Watch.

"…mom and dad are gonna kill me if they hear I walked into a bar," she muttered.

"I think my mom and dad are gonna be okay with it, as long as I don't drink anything alcoholic," Nate said, shrugging.

"Isn't it because you're adopted? I mean, your parents are kinda lenient with you!" Eddie pointed out.

"What? No, that's not because I'm adopted!" Nate argued, glaring at Eddie. "They just–they're not!"

Bear stepped forward to the door and cautiously opened it, Katie peeking over his shoulder. The bar was empty, save for Ms. Frost washing glasses. She paused, looking up when the door opened.

"Ah. You must be the Watch holder I met last night and her friends," Ms. Frost noted, setting down the glass she was washing. "Please, come in."

Katie slowly walked inside, her friends following. Whisper looked around the bar, raising a hand to his chin.

"Well, it doesn't seem to be dangerous, Miss Forester…" he noted, quietly.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you kids or your yokai pals," Ms. Frost assured, folding her arms. "I asked for the Watch holder and Kyubi to come this morning, I mostly wanted to make sure everything is alright."

She looked directly at Kyubi, who was looking at a stool with a focused expression on his face. "Kyubi, why did you disguise yourself as a human? And what happened at the construction site with Massiface?"

Kyubi jolted, turning his head to Ms. Frost. "Ah, well…that involves some things we haven't told Katie and her friends yet."

"Hold on, how–okay, for starters," Katie said, pointing at Ms. Frost, "how can you see yokai? And how do you know Kyubi?"

"I'm a yokai as well," Ms. Frost answered, shrugging. "Frostina, Rank B, Charming Tribe. I've been living in the human world for about…five years now? And I've operated the bar for that long as well."

"Okay, why is everyone we're meeting turning out to be yokai?" Eddie questioned. "I mean, first Kyubi was hiding and pretending to be Kaden, then the whole incident with Dianyan happened, and Ms. Frost is a yokai too? What next, one of us turn out to be a yokai as well?"

"You'd be surprised," Venoct spoke up, taking a seat on a stool. "But…that's not what we're hear to talk about. To begin with…we should start with why Kyubi and I are here."

He paused, then gestured to the stools. "Take a seat, this is going to be a long story."

Katie just nodded, taking a seat between Nate and Eddie. Jibanyan hopped onto the counter for a moment, until Ms. Frost shook her head. Jibanyan huffed loudly at her, leaping into Katie's lap. Venoct took a deep breath, clothing his eyes.

"…it started about 11 years ago. It was supposed to be a joyous day in the Yokai World: after decades of trying and apparently failing, Lord Enma and Lady Yami were able to have a child. Before we could learn anything about the child, however…Lord Enma was found dead in his quarters, Lady Yami and their child gone," he began.

"The Yokai World descended into panic. There were no other children that we knew of, and while there were procedures for if the current Enma perished and their lady or heir could not take the throne…McKraken seized the throne," Kyubi explained, folding his arms.

"I'm no detective, but that seems really suspicious," Bear said, frowning deeply.

"Trust me, many of us thought as well, but…with the panic going on at the time, we had to leave the issue alone for a while. We searched all over the Yokai World, hoping we could find Lady Yami and the missing heir, and yet…well, you can probably tell how fruitful our search was," Venoct went on.

"Why is McKraken doing all this now?" Nate asked, quietly. "Why didn't he do all this earlier?"

"I think it's because of Whis…" Kyubi began before hesitating, looking at Whisper. "Is it Nonuttin or Whispocrates?"

Whisper shrugged. "I don't remember much from 190 years ago," he admitted. "For now, just call me Whisper."

"Right. I think it's because of Whisper giving Katie a Yokai Watch," Kyubi continued. "I think it's because it could be a threat to him, and that's not too wrong an assumption to make. There were a group of Watch holders 60 years ago who defeated a fearsome criminal known as Dame Dedtime, and if a group of humans were able to do that…well, I think he'd be paranoid."

"I don't think it's just that," Venoct countered. "I think he believes Katie is the heir and has the Watch. Or maybe he realized the heir could do something to him. Or…well, that's all I've got, really."

"And thus, we wound up here, with you all," Kyubi said, gesturing to Katie and her friends in the room. "We're still looking for the rightful heir to the throne, and licking our wounds from Massiface and Pinkipoo."

"The…The white yokai, though, Whisper said…" Katie began, hesitantly.

Kyubi scowled, tails lashing. "McKraken brainwashed them!" he snarled, fire flickering in his hands. "That living piece of pond scum knew no one would support him in a million decades, so what does he do? Force some of Lord Enma's most trusted allies into helping him! All of them were Enma's Court, and that just made things even worse!"

"Then, the fan we got from Pinkipoo…" Whisper mumbled as Venoct took out the fan Pinkipoo had on her. "…what do we do with it?"

"Examine it and learn what it does. Maybe we can restore Pinkipoo and the others," Venoct suggested.

Silence fell for a bit, Ms. Frost returning to washing dishes. Eddie let out a long sigh, leaning against the counter. "Is there any other exposition we should hear? I mean, we probably still have to hear about Whisper's past, for starters…"

Kyubi opened his mouth for a moment before shutting it. "Well, yes, but at the rate we're rattling off trivia, we're probably being inspirited by Poofessor–er, a yokai that makes you recite all sorts of trivia."

"It's not nice to talk about someone who's listening!" a voice from behind the counter spoke up, Katie nearly jumping out of her seat. A small, teddy bear-looking creature hopped onto the counter, dressed in what appeared to be some sort of robe and cap. It huffed loudly at Kyubi, arms folded.

"And for the record, I was not inspiriting either you or Venoct!"

Kyubi and Venoct's jaws dropped, along with Whisper's. " _…why are you here?_ " Kyubi questioned, loudly. "You–the order–what in the name of the Mysterious Tribe are you doing here?!"

"I had to escape! The Human World needed me, and this gracious Frostina said I could stay here for now!" Poofessor answered, just about flapping his arms. "Nurarihyon was captured in the process, however, and now the only thing I can think to do is just…I don't know!"

Poofessor flopped down, a frustrated look on his face. Katie could only stare at Poofessor, then at Whisper. "…is he…?"

"That is Poofessor, the Legendary yokai of the Shady Tribe!" Whisper said. "As you can guess, he can inspirit people to spout all sorts of trivia! And on that note…"

Whisper floated over to Poofessor, a grin on his face. "Poofessor, it's been almost two centuries! You look well!"

"Ah, Nonuttin!" Poofessor greeted, smiling. "I wasn't sure when I'd ever see you again!"

His smile faded as he looked over Whisper. "You've changed your appearance quite a bit, however…what happened during those 190 years?"

"That's…" Whisper drooped, resting on the counter again. "I should be asking you that, I'm afraid. I don't remember a whole lot, but…Pinkipoo mentioned…she said the Classic Court was gone!"

"Well, yes and no. I can't fully explain everything, but…all of them are fine right now. The Court itself, for the safety for its members, had to disband for now," Poofessor explained.

Whisper sighed deeply, hand over his chest. "Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried, I'm sure they all must be worried about me! Where are they all now?"

"Th…They're in the Yokai World, in hiding," Poofessor stammered. "As far as I know."

Whisper just nodded, looking as though a rather large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you, Poofessor."

"…what's the Classic Court?" Jibanyan spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Ah! The Classic Court are a court of yokai who have been around for a very long time! They chose not to define themselves as a single tribe, but a court much like…er, McKraken's Court or the Legendary Court," Poofessor answered. "And on top of that, a Court is a way of defining certain yokai without grouping them into a tribe. We actually have not had the Court term in use long, having borrowed it from both the English defining what they call 'faeries' into different categories and the use of court for a ruler and their closest aides for about a handful of centuries now."

"Okay, thank you Poofessor," Venoct responded. "I think that should cover most of what we should tell you all."

"Wait, what about this…this Wobblewok person? Sir Berus mentioned him…who is Wobblewok?" Katie questioned.

Poofessor, Kyubi, and Venoct's faces darkened. "Ah…yes, Wobblewok…it is a yokai imprisoned at the very bottom of the Infinite Inferno. Not long after you vanished, Nonuttin, a calamity of sorts befell the Human World. The result of the battle that Shogun Waitington perished in resulted in a large amount of human souls that, naturally, would have been sent to the Yokai World en masse to turn into yokai. However…a yokai by the name of Dr. Maddiman collected the souls before we could, and…"

Poofessor's voice broke off, and he looked away. "…when we tried to recover them…we found he had fused them all into a giant, black, goopy monster, something we had never seen before. It took all of the Legendary and Classic yokai to seal what we now called Wobblewok away, it…it was like a nightmare come to life."

Whisper shuddered, eyes widening. "That's…!"

"I'm sorry you wound up having to come back in all this mess, Nonuttin," Poofessor apologized. "I truly, truly am."

Whisper shook his head. "It's not your fault, but…goodness, how could so much change in such a short amount of time?"

"I'd say that's enough exposition," Ms. Frost said, clearing her throat. "The kids have enough to worry about, wouldn't you say?"

"Sorry, sorry! You know how I am with history and trivia and whatnot!" Poofessor apologized, hopping off the counter.

"So…what do we do, then?" Katie asked, gripping the watch. "Do we just…keep protecting Springdale?"

"Well, that and get more yokai medals," Ms. Frost responded. "How many do you have so far?"

"Not…many," Katie admitted. "I think…Cadin, Buhu, Jibanyan, Dismarelda, Happierre, Komasan, Tattletell, Darumacho, Snaggerjag, and Walkappa."

"You're going to need more medals if you want to properly fight McKraken. For a freebie…"

Ms. Frost handed over a medal, an image of a young girl in a snowy cloak on it. "Have mine. Maybe badger old Cogwork into giving you his, too."

"Thank you, Ms. Frost!" Katie said, smiling brightly.

Ms. Frost smiled in return. "No problem. As for other yokai…Ray O'Light and Drizzelda might be worth a try. Hidabat, maybe the Jewelnyans if you can convince a few to join your side…just search around. I'm sure you'll pick up some more allies."

Katie nodded. "Actually…I have a question. Do you know where any of the Jewelnyans are?"

"Hm…Sapphinyan can usually be found near the Rolling Waves Park, last I recall. Her partner, Rubinyan, might not be too far from her," Ms. Frost recalled.

"Thank you! C'mon, guys, let's go!" Katie prompted, racing out the bar with her friends.

"Come back anytime! Just not for drinks until you're older!" Ms. Frost called before realizing Venoct and Kyubi were simply watching the others leave, Poofessor looking hesitant on leaving.

"Go on. Help them out, one of them could be the heir," Ms. Frost prompted. The three yokai shared surprised faces before running after Katie, leaving Ms. Frost by herself.

* * *

Deep in Nocturne Hospital, Dr. Maddiman was sitting at a workbench, beakers filled to the brim with chemicals of all sorts. Before him was what looked like a patchwork quilt of skin, arms loosely attached to it. Dr. Maddiman huffed, folding his arms, as Pinkipoo appeared beside him.

"Hiya, Scienclops! Soooo, how's Amatera coming along?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Terrible. The bodies McKraken gave to me for this project were decaying, and I had to do a rush job sewing them together," Dr. Maddiman responded. "I don't know if this body will even come to life."

Pinkipoo frowned. "Aw, what? Seriously? Darn it!"

"If it helps to know, the Watch is coming along easier," Dr. Maddiman said, turning to look at Pinkipoo. "It's currently inactive, but I'm going to need a test subject to make sure its summoning functions are working well."

Pinkipoo gave a shaky smile. "A-Ahaha, well…I can't…really get you test subjects right now. Lord McKraken is kinda…mad with me."

Dr. Maddiman sighed, frowning. "What did you do, dare I ask?"

"…I kinda lost the Gray Fan," Pinkipoo admitted, looking away.

"…wow. _Wow._ " Dr. Maddiman looked away, snickering. "He must be _pissed._ "

"S-Shut up!" Pinkipoo snarled. "Shut up! Get to work, you useless–"

Dr. Maddiman flicked her forehead. "Relax. I can't guarantee Amatera or the Watch's completion, but make no mistake, my projects will be finished long before McKraken decides to summon Wobblewok."

Pinkipoo huffed loudly, stomping away before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Dr. Maddiman sighed again, shaking his head. "…what an impatient brat."


	13. A Gem in the Rough!

**This one goes out to those suffering from Finals Week Hell. Stay strong, and take care of yourself.**

* * *

The stroll over to Rolling Waves Park was a quiet one. Kyubi and Poofessor walked and Venoct floated behind Katie and friends, Nate occasionally looking at Kyubi and Venoct.

"Why don't you disguise yourself as a human? We wouldn't look like we're talking to thin air..." he suggested tp Venoct.

"I could, but I need to be prepared in the event a powerful yokai appears and attempts to strike us," Venoct answered. "Someone has to be prepared, if Kyubi won't take off his disguise."

"Aw, come on, we'll be okay!" Jibanyan meowed. "It can't be that big of a deal!"

"We never know!" Venoct protested, raising his head. "We can't risk anything, not with how things are-"

Kyubi lightly smacked Venoct on the back of his head, sighing. "Venoct, relax. I don't think they'll try anything for now, not with Massiface defeated. Besides, you could probably use the break."

Venoct glared at Kyubi for a good minute, before reluctantly taking out a leaf and placing it on his head. Surprisingly...he didn't change much to look like a human, Katie noted. The only real change was his scarf losing the dragon heads, lying limp over his back.

Nate, Bear, and Eddie couldn't help but stare, blinking for a few moments before Eddie coughed. "...you look the same, more or less, just with a calmer scarf."

"What did you expect?" Venoct questioned, folding his arms.

"...something flashy? I dunno, you look kinda plain compared to Kyubi," Bear answered.

Venoct just rolled his eyes. Poofessor cleared his throat and quickly stepped in. "So, what is this Rolling Waves Park like, Miss Forester?"

"Oh, it's like...a tourist trap, I guess? I mean, people aren't being suckered out of their money to see fake stuff or anything, but for some reason people flock to the place every summer," Katie answered. "I mean, we can see it whenever we want since we live in Springdale, but...I don't know, tourists confuse me."

"There's an aquarium, a cafe place, and a beach," Nate explained. "I don't know where Rubinyan and Sapphinyan would be, though..."

Rolling Waves Park was surprisingly crowded as the group approached, and Katie winced. "Oh, you're _kidding_ me..." she mumbled, clutching the Watch tightly.

"Well, we can't say they didn't choose a good place to keep from being noticed..." Whisper said aloud.

"Do you guys mind if we go into the cafe?" Bear spoke up. "I don't...want to be around this many people."

Katie nodded, leading the way into the cafe. Thankfully, it was much less crowded, with only a handful of people inside. The smell of coffee and hot chocolate filled the air as the group grabbed a seat at a nearby table.

"Sorry about that," Bear apologized, avoiding looking at anyone with a frown on his face.

"It's okay, Bear!" Eddie assured, shrugging. "It's not the end of the world or anything. Don't worry about it."

A brown-skinned waitress with fluffy red hair approached the table, notepad in hand. "Welcome to Rolling Waves Cafe, y'all! Can I get you anything right now?"

"Oh, no thank you!" Katie responded. "Our friend was just overwhelmed by all the people outside, we needed to come inside for a minute."

The waitress nodded. "Alrighty, then! Lemme know if y'all need anything!" she said before walking away.

"So, uh...Poofessor, what do you know about the Jewelnyans?" Nate asked, looking over at Kaden.

"Well...they were no Legendary or Classic court-like yokai, but they appointed themselves as an almost sentai-like group. They could temporarily fuse into this giant yokai called Alexandritenyan, though they hardly ever used that form," Poofessor explained. "They vanished from the public eye not long after McKraken took the throne..."

"And they wound up here," Venoct noted. "Or at least Rubinyan and Sapphinyan did."

Katie nodded. "We found Dianyan. She disguised herself as a human, but it was kind of easy to tell she wasn't human by her...hair...color..."

Katie paused, eyes slowly widening as she looked over at the waitress. That was an unusually bright shade of red hair...

"...it could be dyed," Nate pointed out.

"...well, okay, that's fair," Katie admitted, turning back to face Nate. "But...Jibanyan? Do you smell anything?"

Jibanyan sniffed the air, raising his head. "Hmm...lotta coffee. Nyot very much to smell."

Katie rested her elbow on the table. "Okay, so...do you guys at least know where they're most likely to be?"

"Together," Venoct answered.

Katie and Nate stared at Venoct for a good minute or two, waiting for him to go on. He just blinked back at them. "...seriously. That's all I know."

"...you're pulling our legs," Nate said, shaking his head. "That sounds like a bad joke."

Venoct just shrugged. "So...easiest thing to do is look for two people together that are red and blue, I suppose."

"...aren't you one of Enmya's people?" Jibanyan spoke up, flicking an ear. "Aren't you supposed to be smarter about this kinda thing?"

"Oh, hush," Venoct responded, looking away from Jibanyan with his eyes closed.

Not a minute later, another person entered the building: a woman with short, deep blue hair. Katie stared at her hair, then at the waitress who had been talking to them earlier.

"...Venoct. I think those two are probably Sapphinyan and Rubinyan," she said, quietly.

Venoct turned to look at the women, before slowly nodding. "...you are likely right in this case. Though...for obvious reasons, I would not recommend approaching them."

"Well, what do we do?" Eddie questioned as Katie turned back around in her seat. "I mean, we need to talk with them! But we can't just stroll up to them..."

"Well, uh...crud, are there any yokai that can make us invisible?" Katie asked Whisper, fiddling with the Watch in her hands.

Whisper shook his head, frowning slightly. "Er...unfortunately, I can't think of any yokai that could make us invisible, but...if they really are Rubinyan and Sapphinyan, maybe Jibanyan and I can try to distract them?"

"Oh! I have an idea!" Jibanyan spoke up, raising his paw. "We could tell them we knyow they're yokai and ask us to meet them in the bathroom!"

Whisper's jaw hung open for a few moments before nodding. "In...theory, it could work, I suppose..."

"Great! So I'm gonnya tell them to meet us in the bathroom!"

Jibanyan waddled off to who the group suspected were Rubinyan and Sapphinyan. Whisper quickly followed after him, shouting, "No! Don't just do that! Jibanyan, you're going to cause a very awkward situation for everyone involved, oh my goodness gracious!"

"Oh, come on!" Jibanyan meowed loudly. "It'll go better than that!"

Poofessor, Venoct, and Kyubi slowly shook their heads. "...if this situation doesn't end awkwardly for all involved, I'm calling it a miracle," Kyubi mumbled.

Jibanyan cleared his throat as he approached the possible Rubinyan and Sapphinyan duo. The two were chatting near the counter, and paused for a second as Jibanyan approached.

"Hey! Are you two yokai?" he asked. Venoct covered his face, a small groan leaking out as the red-haired girl glanced down at Jibanyan.

"Er...you know, you really shouldn't go up to people while they're at work," she quietly said, nodding to the other customers in the cafe.

"Well...sorry, but my friends and I really nyeed your help!" Jibanyan explained, waving his paws. "We want to get the Jewelnyans back together!"

The red-haired girl's eyes widened, and she exchanged glances with the blue-haired girl. "...well, shiiiiiitake mushrooms. I never thought I'd hear the word 'Jewelnyan' again."

"My friends and I can meet you two in the bathroom, if that's okay," Jibanyan explained, gesturing to Katie's table.

The blue-haired girl nodded. "Tell your friends we'll be there in a bit, we have to tell our boss we need to go on break."

Jibanyan nodded before walking back to Katie, Whisper slowly following behind. "...that actually went better than I expected it to," he admitted.

"So yeah, Rubinyan and Sapphinyan will meet us!" Jibanyan confirmed.

The group quickly made their way into the bathroom, managing to squeeze in. It was one of those bathrooms that only had the one toilet and sink with toiletries, and thankfully it was large enough to hold them. A few minutes later, Rubinyan and Sapphinyan entered the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Okay," Rubinyan said, turning to face Katie, "how did you hear of the Jewelnyans? We've been disbanded for like 11 or so years now."

"Cogwork and Frostina," Katie answered. "They told us about the Jewelnyans, and that you guys could help us with...with McKraken."

Sapphinyan leaned against the wall, sighing deeply. "Kiddo, I don't know what to say. I mean, we couldn't stop McKraken then, what's the difference this time?"

"Us!" Nate responded, looking up at Sapphinyan and Rubinyan. "We're the difference! We have the Yokai Watch, we have Kyubi and Venoct, we can do something this time!"

"Darn tootin'!" Komasan chimed in. "We can all help!"

Rubinyan sighed, exchanging glances with Sapphinyan. "Think you're up for trying to save the world again, Sapphy?"

Sapphinyan gave a small smile. "You know it, Ruby."

"Alright, count us in!" Rubinyan declared.

Katie pumped her fist in the air. "Yes! Thank you, after what happened with Dianyan I was worried this wouldn't be easy..."

Rubinyan and Sapphinyan's faces fell. "You met Dia?" the two asked.

Katie nodded. "She was...not very nice. She basically told us to give up."

Rubinyan's shoulders sagged. "Ah, well...I'm sorry, she's..."

She hesitated, looking away. "Dia wasn't always the way she was, all cold and stuff. Way back when we were still a team, she was super cheery and nice. Dia was a force to be reckoned with, no criminal could stand in her way for long."

"But McKraken's rule changed all that," Sapphinyan said, quietly. "We tried to stand up against him, but the kind of power he had...we could do nothing. McKraken gave us an ultimatum: disband and never rebel again, or face imprisonment in the Infinite Inferno."

Sapphinyan swallowed hard, looking down at her feet. "We had no choice. We had to disband. Thankfully, he was far more busy with other matters so we could stay in touch, but...we broke apart. First it was Topanyan, who just walked away one day with no warning; then it was Emenyan, who moved into Mt. Wildwood because he felt safer there; and then...Dianyan seemed to lose all her energy, it was hard for her to even eat sometimes..."

"We tried to help her, we didn't know what was going on...but she eventually told us to leave her alone. She wanted time to herself, the days of being a team were over," Rubinyan said, fiddling with her hair. "We still keep an eye on her, I-I don't know if we should leave her alone for too long..."

"We did what we could to keep everyone together. In the end...Rubinyan and I just stuck together, we were scared of being apart," Sapphinyan added, holding her hands together.

"I...golly, I'm sorry," Komasan apologized. "We had no idea."

"No, no, you guys couldn't have known," Rubinyan quickly assured. "Please, don't worry about it. In the meantime..."

Rubinyan and Sapphinyan handed Katie their medals. "Call us when you need us. We'll have to talk with our boss about this..."

Katie nodded, holding the medals close. "Thank you both. I promise, we'll do our best!"

"We know you will, kiddo," Sapphinyan assured. "Take care. And good luck finding Topanyan and Emenyan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elder Bloom was tending to a garden covered in pink flowers, humming loudly as he refilled the watering can in a nearby stream. Before long, Dandoodle came running toward him, shouting loudly.

"Elder Bloom! Hey, Elder Bloom!" he barked, and Elder Bloom looked up, setting the watering can beside him.

"Dandoodle? You look like your tail was set on fire. What happened?" he asked as Dandoodle approached.

"Elder Bloom, you need to find a place to hide and fast," Dandoodle warned, fur standing on end. "McKraken knows Poofessor escaped, he's trying to take all of us Legendary Court somewhere I really don't want to see!"

Elder Bloom hesitated, looking at his plants, before nodding. "Alright. Dandoodle, do you have anywhere in mind?"

"That's what I was hoping you would suggest," Dandoodle admitted. "I've got nothing, I don't know where to go."

"Oh, Dandoodle, where are you!?" McKraken called, loud enough to make Dandoodle and Elder Bloom flinch. Immediately, Elder Bloom grabbed Dandoodle and dove into the stream. McKraken walked by, looking around with a scowl on his face.

"...damn it. They were just here..."

He walked past as Elder Bloom and Dandoodle poked their heads out of the water. Elder Bloom slowly turned to look at Dandoodle.

"...maybe we should hide in the residential district."


	14. There's a Snake in My Room!

**Thanks, site, for not sending out a notification this chapter was published. /sarcasm**

 **If you saw this May 4 2017, don't panic, it's me reuploading the chapter since the site flipped out and published the chapter but did not send out the notification I updated. Anyways...**

 **Normally, I'd keep the author's notes thing blank since I don't have much to say. However...I got a review that quite frankly, I want to address because it infuriates me.**

"I really like your fanfiction ;). It's a Pity that you stopped writing after thirteen chapters. But I love yokai watch and i also played the game with Katie. I love the additional changes you made ;). Wish you a lot of luck ;) .

-Amber"

 **Amber, if you're reading this, it was literally six days after the fic updated. Nowhere did I state that the thirteenth chapter would be the last; the story's not even done yet. If this was an attempt to rush me to update then and there, then I'd like to ask you to stop.**

 **I'm going to address this to my readers as a whole, I'm only human. I'm in college and trying to get a paying job, I cannot devote 100% of my time into writing this fic. I cannot make money off of this, I literally just got through finals for this semester, and I have a real life outside of writing this fic. Please, please please please do not badger writers into updating quicker, you don't know what kind of lives they lead outside of writing unless they choose to tell you.**

 **And I had no choice but to address this in the author's notes because Amber was on anon, before anyone asks. Please, just be nice to your fanfic authors...**

* * *

Slitheref warped into Maddiman's lair, immediately flinching when a rotten stench hit his nose.

"Disgusting. Maddiman, have you made _any_ progress on Amatera?" he questioned, slithering toward Maddiman. He was standing before what seemed to be a vaguely humanoid mass with multiple arms poking out of it, his arms folded and a frown on his face.

"I'm trying my best!" Maddiman responded sharply, looking at Slitheref. "You're asking me to create a yokai strong enough to challenge even Slurpent with a bunch of dead bodies!"

Slitheref grunted, flicking his tail. "Maddiman, we don't just mean a yokai strong enough to challenge even Slurpent. We mean one that could have challenged yokai even _stronger_ than him and the Seven Lucky Gods!"

Maddiman stared at Slitheref before shaking his head. "No. No, Slitheref, at that point you're pretty much thinking of gods, not yokai. Look, wanting a yokai strong enough to challenge Slurpent is one thing, okay? Making one capable of mopping the floor with the Seven Lucky Gods…that's another thing entirely. You might as well just ask me to complete the entirety medical school in a month."

Slitheref glared at Maddiman before sighing. "…I suppose you have a point."

Maddiman shrugged before pausing, blinking. "…Amatera…is it supposed to be short for Amaterasu?"

"Of course. Did you just get that now?" Slitheref questioned.

"My major was biology, not religion or mythology or whatever," Maddiman said. "Isn't that a little bold of McKraken to want this project to be named after _a goddess of the sun, though?_ "

"It's completely fine!" Slitheref hissed. "Don't you dare question–"

"I know, I know, don't question McKraken's 'infinite wisdom' and all that," Maddiman grumbled. "Now, can you get out?"

"Of course. I have a loose end to tie up, anyways," Slitheref said before poofing away.

* * *

Katie and her group left the cafe, Whisper holding onto Rubinyan and Sapphinyan's medals.

"This has been a fruitful day!" Whisper declared, smiling brightly. "We've teamed up with Poofessor, we have two of the Jewelnyan medals, and everything just seems to be going well!"

"It seems so," Kyubi agreed, nodding. "Perhaps we'll want to go after Emenyan next, since we know he's somewhere up in Mt. Wildwood."

"Maybe, yeah," Katie said. "It might be a bit late in the day for that, though…"

The beach was still packed, Bear frowning. Katie and Eddie quickly led him away from the beach, Nate and the yokai following.

"Maybe we could head on home?" Katie suggested. "If you want, Bear."

Bear nodded. "I think I'm gonna head home. Sorry, guys."

"It's alright, Bear!" Eddie assured, patting him on the shoulder. "If you want to go home, then head on home."

"Thanks. See you guys later!" Bear said, the group splitting up as they headed home. The yokai followed after Katie, Kyubi and Venoct removing their disguises.

"I guess you guys will be staying with me, then?" Katie asked, looking over at Kyubi, Venoct, and Poofessor.

"Well…why not, I suppose?" Kyubi said with a shrug. "We don't know who the heir is, so…best course of action is to stick with the Watch holder for now."

"Just don't try to cause a scene, alright? My parents don't know about yokai, and…well, it's going to be an awkward conversation the day I do explain," Katie responded.

She eventually arrived at home, the smell of garlic and tomato in the air as her mom and dad worked in the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Katie said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie!" Katie's mom greeted, looking up from where she was stirring pasta. "We're having spaghetti for supper, are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Katie responded, pulling out a chair at the table and sitting down. "Nate, Eddie, Bear and I went over to Rolling Waves Park, it was pretty packed."

"Sounds like fun! Did you do anything over there?" Katie's dad asked.

"We stopped for a bit at the cafe!" Katie answered. "Other than that, not really, I guess? Bear was kinda anxious, we wound up splitting up and going home."

"And you met two of the Jewelnyan team," Kyubi said, flicking an ear. "Though, I suppose that's not really conversation-worthy at the moment."

"Kyubi, please," Venoct muttered, shooting a look at Kyubi.

"Anyways, uh…how were your guys' days?" Katie asked.

"Not the best. Got a call back from one of the places I applied to, they said they 'appreciated my interest in the position, but were going to look at other applications,' so I'm assuming I didn't get the job," her mom answered, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, mom," Katie apologized, wincing. "I'm sure you'll get something, soon, though…!"

"I hope so, sweetie," her mom agreed, quietly.

* * *

Dinner came and went, and Katie retreated upstairs to look over her medallion, the Yokai Watch resting beside her. Poofessor hopped onto the bed beside her, peering over her shoulder.

"It seems you have a good number of medals! You are just short Leadoni, Draggie, and Castellius III's medals to–"

Poofessor stopped, voice dying in his throat. "…er…well, you would be able to summon Shogunyan and obtain his medal if you had those three. Right now, even if you had them…the seal wouldn't summon him from the Yokai World."

"I know, because of McKraken. I don't care too much right now about getting Legendary Yokai, but…"

Katie closed the Medallion, looking over it. "Were there other Watch holders in the past? I mean…all this just for unlocking someone from the Legendary Court…who did all this?"

"Well, yes, there were Watch holders around 60 years ago, and some people who befriended yokai long before that," Poofessor responded. "However, the origins of most of traditions like these are unknown. Us Legendary yokai are old, yes, but sadly not quite as old as you think."

"But who were the Watch holders 60 years ago?" Katie asked, folding her arms. "I want to know."

Poofessor coughed, looking away. "Ah…well, that is to say…er, you see…"

Katie frowned the more Poofessor stuttered. "It's not a hard question, Poofessor…"

"The–The truth is, well…" Poofessor tried to say.

A loud thunk startled Katie, and she looked up in surprise. Kyubi was backing away from her desk, a few books lying on the floor.

"Sorry, my tails bumped the desk," he apologized, quickly picking up the books.

Katie shrugged. "Now, Poofessor–" she began, turning to face Poofessor again, only to be cut off by a puff of purple smoke appearing in the center of her room. Before she had any time to react, the grayed form of Slitheref lunged at her and bowled her over.

"KATIE!" the yokai in her room screamed, and Katie herself let out a loud scream as Slitheref started snapping at her.

"Katie?!" her mom called, bursting into the room.

"M-Mom! Help!" Katie cried out, trying to hold Slitheref away from her.

"Wait, wait, she can't see us!" Whisper gasped. He zoomed over to the bed and tossed the Yokai Watch at Katie's mom, who scrambled to catch it. She looked down at it for a moment before popping the scanner up, revealing the room full of yokai to her.

"Help her!" Jibanyan meowed, pointing furiously at Slitheref. Katie's mom raced over to Katie, pulling Slitheref off of her and throwing Slitheref at the floor as hard as she could manage. Kyubi and Venoct dove after Slitheref, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"Katie! Katie, are you okay?!" Katie's mother asked, helping her sit up.

"I…I'm okay, mom," Katie responded, voice shaking. "I'm okay."

Katie's mom held her close, shoulders shaking. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my _god,_ " she whispered, over and over.

"M…Mom, mom, it's okay, I'm okay," Katie said, quietly.

"You could have been hurt or worse! Oh my god, oh my god…"

Her mom just held her tighter, and Katie slowly held her back. She rested her head on her mom's shoulder, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I–I'm sorry, I should have told you before, I'm sorry…" Katie quietly apologized.

"Katie, no, honey…"

Her mom sat back, looking at her in the eyes. "This didn't happen because you didn't tell us about all this. This wasn't _your_ fault, it was that yokai's."

Katie was about to speak when her voice died in her throat, eyes widening. "Y…You knew about…? When? How?"

"Your grandparents," her mom said, quietly. "But…I'll explain later sweetie, okay? We need to make sure that yokai won't hurt you again."

Katie nodded, turning her attention back toward Slitheref. He was writhing and hissing as loud as he possibly could, attempting to snap at Kyubi and Venoct.

"I'm not letting you hurt her!" Kyubi hissed, fur fluffing up.

Slitheref bared his fangs. "Let me go, or so help me…!"

"Anyone mind helping us here?" Venoct questioned, looking around the room. Jibanyan darted forward, making a wind-up notion with his arm before slugging Slitheref in the face.

"That's for siccing Infinite Infernyo baddies on us!"

Slitheref reeled for a moment before hissing, continuing to struggle. "How dare you punch me like that, you stupid furball!"

"Please, take the battle outside if you can!" Katie's mom said, gesturing to the window. Whisper quickly opened the window, and the yokai leaped outside. Kyubi and Venoct kept Slitheref pinned, Jibanyan growling as he approached Slitheref again, delivering an uppercut.

"That's for attacking us in our own home!" he declared. Jibanyan slugged Slitheref one final time, and he was down for the count.

"And that one was for attacking Katie like that!"

Venoct and Kyubi dropped Slitheref once it was apparent he was unconscious. "…that was anti-climatic," Kyubi noted, twitching his ears.

"Someone get some rope or something, we need to make sure he's restrained before he wakes up!" Venoct ordered.

"But where are we going to keep him?" Komasan asked, raising his paw.

Venoct didn't speak for a moment, looking around. "…I'm not sure. For now let's just keep him restrained."

* * *

A few minutes later, Slitheref was tied to a chair, still unconscious. Katie's mother took him to the backyard, deciding to tell Katie's father in the morning.

"Get some rest, honey," her mother said, kissing her forehead gently. "You aren't in trouble, I promise."

"Thank you, mom," Katie replied, crawling into bed. "G'night."

"Good night, Katie!" her mother said before leaving the room, turning off the lights. Katie stared up at her ceiling for a while, thoughts running through her head like a herd of deer.

"…my grandparents…they knew about yokai…"

She rolled onto her side, frowning. Whisper floated by her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Are you okay, Ms. Forester?"

"No, I…I'm not. My grandparents, they–they knew about yokai. They _knew_ about yokai, and they died years ago, and now…now, I just…"

Katie rolled onto her back, flinging her hands into the air. "I don't know how to feel! I just…what, has my family always been involved with yokai or something? Was I always supposed to find the Yokai Watch in the first place? Was the reason they died because of yokai?"

She covered her face. "I know it's stupid but…was it even a coincidence I wound up freeing you? Was I always supposed to have this big destiny related to yokai?"

Whisper didn't respond right away, only floating over to rest on Katie's bed. "…I don't know if I can answer any of those questions, Katie, but…let it be known I'm glad we met each other. Even if you were destined to free me and get the Yokai Watch, you've been a good friend to me."

He smiled as Katie turned to look at him. "I don't regret meeting you, not even for a moment! I'm happy I know you!"

Tears started to form in Katie's eyes, and she hugged Whisper. "Th…Thank you, Whisper!"

Whisper hugged back. "You're welcome, Katie! Like I said, I'll always be here for you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Dr. Maddiman's lab, Maddiman was examining what looked like a black watch. This watch's clock face was decorated with wisps colored pink, green, purple, and blue, the clock hands a pale yellow. There was a space just wide enough for a yokai's medal to be inserted, a red arrow pointing to where to insert it.

"Ohh, Scienclops~!" Pinkipoo's voice called before she appeared behind him. "How are your little projects coming along?"

Maddiman pinched where the bridge of his nose would be. "You know, Slitheref was here like 12 hours ago, hasn't he reported back to McKraken yet?"

Pinkipoo blinked, the smile dropping off her face. "He was? I didn't know that! Ah well, Lord McKraken told me to check up on you since Slitheref didn't come back!"

Maddiman held up the watch. "The Watch's frame has been perfected. All we need now is to breathe life into it."

Pinkipoo squinted as she looked at it before giggling. "Black and red all over, huh? Wow, how edgy!"

Maddiman rolled his eye. "…anyways. I can't guarantee it'll work right off the bat, I need test subjects. Get me humans, I need to make sure this works."

"You got it, Scienclops!" Pinkipoo responded before warping away.


	15. Ain't No Mountain High Enough!

**Fingers are crossed a notification gets sent out this time for the fic...**

 **Anyways, progress on ch 16 will be slow, this coming weekend at the time of writing I have a wedding to attend in Florida.**

* * *

Katie awoke to the sound of very aggravated hissing the following morning, along with muted giggling.

"This is so sad to watch, it's hilarious!" Kyubi was saying as Katie sat up. "He can't crawl away from the chair…!"

"I'll admit, it's rather cathartic to see him struggle like this after all the trouble we've gone through," Venoct admitted.

Katie yawned, crawling out of bed. "Morning. How is Slitheref doing?"

"Thrashing about and being unable to escape a chair," Kyubi responded, a grin on his face. "Come over here and watch!"

Katie peered out the window, and immediately burst into laughter upon seeing Slitheref in the backyard. He was angrily wiggling around, unable to escape the chair he was bound to.

"Isn't it going to be dangerous if he escapes?" Komasan asked, standing on his tiptoes to see out the window.

"Well, yes, but this seems to be rather effective for the time being, wouldn't you say?" Kyubi asked, flicking an ear.

Komasan nodded slowly, and Katie chose that moment to start getting ready for the day. Once she was dressed, Yokai Watch hanging from her neck as usual, she paused and gripped the frame of the door.

"Are you alright, Katie?" Whisper asked.

"…I'm not…I'm not sure. Mom is gonna tell me what she knows about yokai, and…"

She looked at the ground. "…I dunno, really."

"It will be okay, I promise you!" Whisper assured, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll be here in case she reveals something…unpleasant about your family."

Katie reached up to gently squeeze Whisper's hand, nodding before walking downstairs. Her dad was already gone for the day, her mom absentmindedly stirring her coffee. She perked up upon seeing Katie walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey!" her mom greeted, smiling brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

Katie nodded. "Y…Yeah, I guess. Did dad see Slitheref…?"

Katie's mom's smile faltered. "Well…I mean, he saw the chair flipping around, but not Slitheref. I promised I would explain the whole yokai thing to him when he got home tonight."

Her smile turned into a soft frown. "Are you up for listening to why I know what yokai are?"

Katie pulled up a chair, looking up at her mom. "Just…tell me whatever you can. Please, mom."

Her mother nodded, sitting in front of Katie. "When I was your age, grandpa and grandma told me all sorts of stories of yokai. How they were beings invisible to the naked eye, how they cared for people even when they had no reason to…I thought, for the most part, they were just fairy tales."

She rubbed the back of her neck, giving a small cough. "I didn't really see any yokai when I was growing up, at least none that I know of. They never seemed bothered by it, though?"

"Did they have a watch? Like–Like this?" Katie asked, holding up the Yokai Watch.

"They did, yes!" her mom responded, nodding when she saw the Watch. "Though, it was more like a wristwatch, and it was smaller. I don't remember what happened to it when I moved from Harrisville, though…"

"Do you think it might be at their house? Is anyone living in it now?" Katie asked, standing up.

"Your aunt and uncle, Wendy and Clayton, are living there, they moved after they passed," her mom answered. "They might be able to find it."

"Then what are we waiting for? I want to go…"

Katie's voice died as her mom shook her head. "Honey, there's several reasons why I can't take you to Harrisville right now. The most important one being that I don't think that attack was random…or that you have a bunch of yokai in your room for no reason."

Katie sat back down, cheeks burning. "R…Right…"

"Honey, don't tell me if you're not comfortable with it," her mom quickly said. "I'm worried, but if you don't want to tell me, that's your choice."

Katie hesitated before holding up the Yokai Watch. "Okay, so…a few days ago, when Nate, Eddie, Bear and I were bug-hunting, I went up to Mt. Wildwood. I chased after this butterfly, and I wound up at this place. There was this giant tree, and in front of it was this machine with capsules in it, right? I decided to see if it still worked, and…it did."

She let the Watch drop, letting it hang from her neck. "I met a yokai named Whisper, he told us about yokai, and…everything just started getting crazy. The short of it is the Yokai World–where all the yokai live in–it's in trouble. An evil yokai named McKraken took over the Yokai World, and the previous ruler had a kid who went missing. We're trying to do…I don't know, _something._ "

Katie found herself drooping, frowning. "McKraken has let loose some really, really bad yokai, and we've been able to stop it so far…but I think at some point we might have to fight McKraken himself."

Her mother was silent, eyes wide and a hand raised to her mouth. "Oh…Oh my goodness, _Katie…_ "

"I'm sorry!" Katie blurted out. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't…I didn't think this would happen, that things would be _this_ dangerous!"

Her mother pulled her into a hug. "No, no, honey…I don't blame you, this isn't something that just _happens._ You're okay, Katie, you're okay."

Katie nodded slowly, looking up at her. "…thank you."

"Just…please, promise me you'll be careful. I don't know what I can do, but I'm here for you, Katie."

Her mother let her go, and Katie nodded slowly. "I promise, mom."

"Thank you." Her mother sighed before her tone brightened, the smile returning to her face. "So, what do you and your friends have planned for today?"

"Not sure yet!" Katie responded, equally brightly. "We're going to be looking for more yokai today, we're trying to get enough allies on our side to prepare for whatever happens."

"Good luck, Katie!" her mom said, ruffling her hair. "I know you'll figure something out!"

Katie couldn't help but beam. "Thank you, mom!"

Breakfast followed, then Katie headed outside for the day. Jibanyan, Whisper, Komasan, Kyubi, Venoct, and Poofessor followed after her.

"That went well!" Whisper said, smiling. "I am surprised, though…both of your grandparents knew about yokai, eh?"

"I guess so. I guess I can understand why mom didn't tell me, she never saw yokai, but…" Katie could only shrug.

"We must go to Harrisville at some point! Perhaps your grandparents had Yokai Medals we could use? Though they may not appreciate not being called by the person who summoned them…" Poofessor mused.

"Speaking of yokai not liking the people who summon them…"

Katie took out Darumacho's medal, looking down at it. "Darumacho hasn't…really listened to me since I got his medal. I'm not sure if he'll ever listen…"

Poofessor peered at the medal, raising a paw to his chin in thought. "Hm…Darumacho, Tough Tribe, Rank B, Earth Attribute. Most commonly attained by fusing a Dulluma and a Mochismo. They are rather rowdy yokai, mostly because they do not wish to be as dull as…well, a Dulluma."

"Do you know how to befriend one?" Katie asked, looking over at Poofessor.

"They like bread and curry! Either of those might help him warm up to you!" Poofessor suggested.

"…I think I'll stick with bread for now, I don't know about getting him curry…" Katie mumbled as she walked over to the park. Nate, Bear, and Eddie were hanging out, waving at Katie and the yokai as they approached.

"Guys, I have good news~!" Eddie said in a singsong voice before holding up four tickets. "Mom and dad got us tickets to the Rainbow Brigade's stage show in a few days!"

"Whoa, what?! The Rainbow Brigade?" Katie gasped, running over to see the tickets.

"Yep! They saw they're coming to town, and wanted to get me something in advance for my birthday!" Eddie explained, smile wavering for a moment. "So, what's up?"

Katie folded her hands together. "Weellll…don't get mad, but…Slitheref attacked last night," Katie admitted.

"W-What?! Katie, I thought you wouldn't do stuff like this…!" Nate pointed out.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Katie blurted, waving her hands. "He just warped into my room, we had no time to call you! Then mom came in, and she knew what yokai are! And…well, short of it, Slitheref is currently restrained, and my grandparents knew about yokai."

Bear opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. Nate and Eddie were quiet, both with wide eyes. Katie shrugged. "…I'm processing it as well as you guys are."

"Don't forget, they had a Yokai Watch!" Jibanyan piped up.

"…you're messing with us," Bear said, shaking his head. "There's…no, you're messing with us."

"Nope. So, Uncle Clayton and Aunt Wendy might have my grandparents' Watch, but…I don't know if it's a good idea to leave town with all the yokai stuff going on…" Katie admitted.

Whisper shook his head. "I wouldn't say it's a good idea either at the moment. If we left this town unattended while we look for your grandparents' Watch…who knows what might happen?"

The group all nodded in agreement. "So…no Harrisville train ride," Nate concluded. "What else should we do today? Gemnyan hunt?"

"Actually…" Katie held up Darumacho's medal. "I wanted to try to befriend Darumacho today."

Eddie shrugged. "Alrighty. How do we befriend him?"

"The easiest way to a yokai's heart," Poofessor said, raising his voice, "is through their stomach. Darumacho like curry and bread, though if lacking in either you can just talk with him."

"Alright. I want to go to Mt. Wildwood, that'll be a quiet enough place to talk with Darumacho," Katie said.

* * *

Mt. Wildwood was, as usual, fairly peaceful. The shrine's caretaker was there as usual, a few cats lounging around in the morning sunlight. Katie waved to the caretaker as they passed by, looking at either of the pathways winding past the shrine.

"Should we go to Snaggerjag or where I found Whisper?" she wondered.

"I wanna meet this Snaggerjag fella!" Komasan chimed in. "He sounds like a swell guy!"

"Snaggerjag…I want to see how he is faring as well," Kyubi agreed.

Snaggerjag was still at the pond they had encountered him at, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Katie arriving. "Huh? What are you doing here again?"

"We're here because we're trying to convince a Darumacho to be friends with me," Katie explained. "Is it alright if we hang out here?"

Snaggerjag's jaw dropped a little, and he was quiet for a good moment. "Well I mean…sure, if you want. I won't complain about company."

Katie, Eddie, Bear, and Nate sat down by the lake's edge, Katie slotting in Darumacho's medal in the Yokai Watch. Darumacho appeared in a flash of orange light, folding his arms when he saw Katie.

"Heya, Darumacho! I just wanted to talk with you, no fighting this time," Katie said, holding up a hand in greeting.

"Do I have to?" Darumacho questioned. "I don't see why!"

Katie sighed, sitting in a cross-legged position and resting her hands on her knees. "I know you don't have much of a reason to trust me, but…I want to befriend you."

"Give me a good reason why!" Darumacho snapped, glaring at her. Kyubi stepped forward, tails lashing.

"Darumacho, we may not know who the heir to the Yokai World's throne is, but I swear, if you harm her…" he growled, showing his claws.

"Don't get your tails in a bunch, Foxface," Darumacho grumbled, sitting down before Katie.

"So, uh…I'm Katie Forrester. I got the Yokai Watch a little while ago, and apparently my grandparents before me had a Yokai Watch too?" Katie began, gesturing to her Watch. "I'm 11 years old, I'm an only child, and, uh, my favorite food is cheeseburgers."

Darumacho grunted. "…I'm Darumacho. Tough Tribe, Rank B. I was once a Dulluma and a Mochismo, and now I'm not."

"Do you…remember anything from when you were either of those yokai?" Katie asked.

"…somewhat. I remember living at Mr. Zen's temple, and watching yokai live in his garden," Darumacho responded.

"Did you…Did either of you want to be fused?" Katie wondered.

"…Dulluma did. Mochimso didn't care," Darumacho said, looking away. "Dulluma didn't want to be itself anymore because Dullumas are dull. It's literally in the yokai name!"

"Are you unhappy that you're now Darumacho?" Nate piped up.

Darumacho shrugged. "…I don't know how I feel. I'm not dull anymore, but I don't know if I wanted to immediately have my medal given to some child."

Katie lowered her head, shoulders drooping. "…I'm sorry. I didn't really think…"

Darumacho laughed, throwing his head back. "Relax, kid! You wouldn't be the first human to not think about yokai!"

"That…doesn't help," Katie mumbled before raising her voice. "So why didn't you listen to me when I summoned you?"

"Because I was furious some kid suddenly fused us together and just had our medal without me getting a say in it!" Darumacho said, slamming his fist on the ground. Kyubi, Venoct, and Poofessor instantly stepped forward, and Katie shook her head.

"No, no, it's okay, we're okay," she said. Kyubi grunted as he stepped back, folding his arms.

Darumacho sighed. "Do I even have a choice on if I help you or not? Or are Foxface and Snakeboy over there going to force me into helping you?"

Katie shook her head. "I won't let them force you into helping me. While yes, we need all the help we can get…"

She handed Darumacho's medal to him. "I won't make you help me if you don't want to."

Darumacho's jaw dropped as he stared at his own medal in his hand. He slowly started to chuckle, a smile on his face.

"Well…I'll be darned, kid. You're too kind for your own good," he said, returning his medal to Katie. "For now, keep it. Just don't try to summon me too often, I want to have some semblance of freedom."

"I promise I won't!" Katie said, holding the medal close to her.

Darumacho flashed a bright smile. "Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll stay here for now. This mountain is a breath of fresh air compared to that stuffy old temple!"

"Alright! See you around, Darumacho!" Katie said. She began to leave the pond before noticing a flock of sparrows gathered around the path, blinking in surprise.

"What's with all the sparrows?" she wondered, looking around. She squeaked in surprise as one fluttered near her, stumbling backward.

"Sparrows…I wonder, could there be…" Kyubi mumbled, holding out a finger and watching as a sparrow rested on it for a brief moment before flitting away.

"…Kyubi. Do you think he placed a portal to the Sanctuary on this mountain?" Venoct questioned, looking up toward the higher areas of Mt. Wildwood.

"More than likely. This flock of sparrows…this is not normal," Kyubi confirmed.

"Sanctuary?" Katie repeated, looking up at Kyubi.

Kyubi sighed, an ear twitching. "A long time ago, way back when the Legendary Court was still forming, there was a clan of sparrow yokai who built a sanctuary of sorts that only the kindest could access. Nowadays, it's still accessible, it's run by the descendents of the Sparrow Clan, but it's mainly one for yokai and not…humans and yokai."

"Do you think it would be worth asking if he could help us?" Katie asked. "I mean…someone running a place for yokai to be safe sounds like a good ally to me, at least."

"If nothing else…it's worth a shot."

Kyubi began to climb up the mountain, Katie and friends not too far behind.

* * *

The Infinite Inferno certainly didn't get its name for being cool, Nurarihyon noted as he peeled the top of his kimono off. He, Nekokiyo, and Inumaro were in a cell on one of the upper levels of the Infinite Inferno, the bars made of pure fire. The three had no choice but to simply sit and wait, possibly sweating to death from how hot it was.

Just outside the bars stood a single, grayed out Komajiro. His back was turned, his posture as stiff as a board. Nurarihyon tried to speak to him, but he didn't even seem to acknowledge him, much to his concern.

"That Komajiro is rather…concerning," Inumaro said, quietly.

"Do you think that's Komashura's nephew?" Nekokiyo asked Nurarihyon.

"…it's likely," Nurarihyon answered, looking at the Komajiro. "I don't know why McKraken would want his nephew, though. Retribution for Komashura snapping at him?"

Whatever the case, Nurarihyon pitied that Komajiro. This was no way for a yokai to exist…

The sound of stomping alerted Nurarihyon someone was nearing, and he scowled as McKraken walked into view. McKraken's beard of tentacles was writhing, the usually calm look on his face gone.

"Nurarihyon, you are going to tell me where the missing Enma heir is, now!" he demanded, marching right up to the bars.

Nurarihyon returned the scowl. "Sorry to disappoint, Squiddy, I don't know anything."

McKraken stomped, and the gesture was almost comical if the situation weren't so serious. "You know something! I know it for certain, you were that oaf's most trusted aide!"

"If I did, what makes you think I would tell you? I was loyal for a reason," Nurarihyon said, unable to contain the venom in his voice. "Not to mention, you don't even have a method to make me talk anymore, do you?"

McKraken slammed his fists on the ground. "I swear, Nurarihyon, the moment I get my fan back, you'll be seeing gray faster than you can say where the heir is!"

Nurarihyon stepped forward, glaring up at McKraken. "The moment _I_ break out of here, I'll be sure to send you straight to the bottom of the Infinite Inferno."

McKraken snarled before trudging away, leaving Nurarihyon, Inumaro, and Nekokiyo by themselves.


	16. Yokai of a Feather Flock Together!

**I'll be honest, not entirely satisfied with how this chapter came out, but this took long enough to write as is.**

* * *

Mt. Wildwood was a fairly large mountain, though left relatively untouched compared to the area surrounding it and Springdale. Katie always wondered what it would be like to climb up the mountain, see what was up there and all.

Well, she got her wish, in a sense. Kyubi led the way up the mountain, Katie panting as she trailed behind. This, quite honestly, was a mistake in every sense of the word.

"Come now, keep up the pace," Kyubi said, looking over his shoulder. "I want to make it to the Sanctuary by nightfall."

"We…We're trying…" Nate mumbled, sweat dripping down his forehead like a leaky faucet. "It's summer and we're climbing up a mountain…"

"It shouldn't be too far," Venoct said. "You'll know the Sanctuary when we see it."

"I hope so!" Jibanyan complained. "I feel like I'm on fire over here!"

Before long, Kyubi and Venoct came to a halt in front of what looked like a red gate with two large bars above it, though instead of being on the path…it was right in front of a steep rock wall.

"…Kyubi. That's a rock wall," Katie said, looking at Kyubi with a deep frown.

"No, it's not, can't you see the pa…oh." Kyubi blinked, looking at the humans. "…humans can't really see this unless they step through the gate."

"…I can see it," Nate said, quietly.

"You can?" Kyubi asked, eyes wide. "I wonder…"

"I mean, it's not unusual for humans to be able to see this once in a while…" Venoct noted. "…I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet."

Katie took a tentative step toward the gate. "Are you sure this isn't a joke? I'm not going to hit the rock wall, am I?"

"You won't, I promise, Katie!" Whisper assured. "I can see the path as well."

"I can go first to show it's real," Nate said, stepping forward. Katie nodded, and Nate walked through the gate. He phased through the rock, and Katie's jaw dropped.

"…no. No way."

"Katie, you know us," Kyubi said, gesturing to him and Venoct. "We wouldn't trick you into walking straight into a rock wall."

Katie took a deep breath before stepping past the gate. The world changed in an instant: everything suddenly was tinted in some shade of green, an entire section of the rock wall vanishing to reveal a rocky path spiraling down the mountain. She couldn't help but look around her, eyes wide at the literal change of scenery. Eddie and Bear stepped to Katie's side, eyes equally wide.

"Oh, this is cool!" Eddie declared, and Katie could almost see sparkles dancing around him as he looked around. "Really, really, really cool!"

"Isn't it?" Kyubi asked, a grin on his face as he and the other yokai stepped through. "It's a simple illusion, but it's always interesting to see when humans step through the gate."

"The Sanctuary isn't far from here," Venoct interrupted, nodding toward the path. Katie made her descent down the path.

* * *

The ground turned white as Katie's group walked downward, a large building slowly coming into view. It looked like a large manor, covered in what seemed to be fresh green paint and surrounded by something that vaguely resembled the world's largest bamboo shoot. A pair of yokai were perched in front of a window: one looked like a fat purple bird, the other looked like a giant pelican dressed in red, white, and blue.

"This seems about right," Venoct noted, nodding. "It hasn't changed much."

"Hey, hey, who're you guys?" the pelican questioned, loudly.

Poofessor stepped forward, clearing his throat. "I am Poofessor, Legendary representative of the Shady Tribe! We're here to visit the Sanctuary, if it is okay?"

"Poofessor?" the purple yokai said, raising an eyebrow. "How the heck are you out here? What about that Executive–"

"I listen to no corrupt governmental body like that one!" Poofessor shouted, raising his voice. "McKraken wields no power over me, as far as I'm concerned! Now, will you let us in or not?"

The two yokai jumped back, startled, before flying into the window and vanishing. Poofessor folded his arms, huffing loudly.

"Does the Executive Order bother you that much?" Kyubi asked, twitching an ear.

"Of course it does!" Poofessor retorted, loudly. "I can't even begin to explain why even the mere mention of it is enough to make me want to personally fight McKraken!"

The pair of bird yokai eventually returned. "Chirpster says to let you two in!" they declared, and the doors to the Sanctuary opened. Kyubi, Venoct, and Poofessor took the lead, guiding Katie and the others into the mansion.

The mansion was gigantic as Katie stepped inside, the halls lined with balconies and yokai moving to and from all sorts of rooms. The walls were a deep green, the floors a faded red, and a door in the back of the foyer shining with silver. Katie couldn't help but look around, eyes wide.

"This place is huuuuge!" Jibanyan meowed, jaw dropping. "This is amazing! I've never seen so many yokai in one place!"

"It's just like I remember," Poofessor said, smiling. "So lively, so colorful…ah, I need to come back here more often. They have the most wonderful hot spring here!"

Katie stepped forward, mouth hanging open. Heck, what could she say?

Jibanyan stepped forward, tugging at Katie's hand. "Katie? Are you okay? You're spacing out!"

"Oh, uh…" Katie shrugged. "This is…kinda overwhelming? I don't know what to do or say first…"

"Chirpster will be waiting in the room up ahead when you're ready to talk to him," Poofessor explained, gesturing to the door in the back of the foyer. "Don't be overwhelmed, however! As long as you have no sinister plans up your collective sleeves, Chirpster will likely be willing and able to help!"

Katie nodded slowly before looking up and around. There was a yokai that resembled Buhu but darker in coloration, one that looked like that Tengloom but red, one that looked like Jibanyan but shiny green, one who–

Shiny green Jibanyan? Wait a minute.

Katie bolted up the stairs after the shiny green Jibanyan, who immediately ran away from her.

"K-Katie!" Whisper shouted, voice rising in pitch.

"She's quite the go-getter!" Poofessor noted. "Though not the most effective way to pursue a yokai, I must say."

"Hey! Shiny green yokai!" Katie called. "Get back here! I gotta ask you something!"

Kyubi barked in laughter, doubling over while Venoct sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Leave me alone!" the shiny Jibanyan yowled. "Weirdo human!"

"I just want to talk! Aren't you one of Dianyan's friends?" Katie shouted. The yokai slid to a halt, looking at Katie with wide eyes.

"You know Dianyan? I haven't been with her in years, how…?"

"We're friends with her," Katie explained. "We're trying to get the Jewelnyan Squad back together. We need their help if we're going to fight McKraken!"

The yokai stared at Katie, slowly blinking. "…you're actually serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Katie declared. "Why wouldn't I be?"

The Jibanyan sighed. "Give me a little while to just…I don't know, get ready to talk about the Jewelnyan thing. Go do whatever it is you came here to do or…or something. And for future reference, I'm Emenyan."

"Nice to meet you, Emenyan! We'll wait, I promise!" Katie said. Emenyan just nodded and ducked into a nearby room, while Kyubi and Venoct caught up to Katie.

"Well…that was something. Chirpster is waiting for us," Venoct pointed out. Katie just nodded, and her group proceeded to Chirpster's room.

* * *

The door to Chirpster's room opened slowly. The walls all had open windows, a breeze occasionally blowing into the room. In the middle of the room sat a large nest, and what appeared to be a very large sparrow yokai wearing human clothing. There was something about the room that just eased Katie's nerves…

"Welcome, welcome. I am Chirpster, Rank B, Brave Tribe," the yokai greeted, waving a paper fan around. "Apelican and Peckpocket alerted me of your arrival. Venoct, Kyubi, Poofessor of the Shady Tribe, I apologize for not realizing you were coming to visit."

Kyubi shook his head. "Relax. We're…mainly accompanying the current Watch holder, she's the one who wanted an audience."

Katie stepped forward, slowly bowing. "Um…I'm Katie Forrester, current holder of the Yokai Watch. It–It's nice to meet you, Chirpster."

Chirpster laughed, and Katie flinched. "Don't be afraid, child!" he said. "I don't bite! I've been running Sasa Sanctuary for well over 500 years. If you're able to get in here, and these three trust you, I don't think you mean any harm."

Katie nodded, clutching the Yokai Watch tight. "Chirpster…we need your help. McKraken, he's just–we can't take him on by ourselves. We need help fighting him."

Chirpster blinked, then shrugged. "Sure."

"I mean, I know thi–r…really?" Katie asked, eyes wide.

"Of course! McKraken is a right pain in the a–er, behind. I won't pass up this chance to show him what for!" Chirpster responded, grinning. "It'll take me a bit to rally everyone together, but I assure you, we'll all be ready for whenever you need us!"

"Th…Thank you, Chirpster! I know, this is kinda sudden and all, but…" Katie began before Chirpster held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it! I'll send over Apelican when we're all ready to go!" Chirpster assured.

"Thank you so much!" Nate said, smiling brightly. "You won't regret this, I promise!"

Chirpster opened his mouth to speak before pausing, looking at Nate with a curious face. "…hm? Excuse me, but…what kind of yokai are you?"

Nate stepped back, mouth hanging open. "Wh–What? I'm sorry, but I don't…what?"

"…called it," Kyubi mumbled, tails flicking.

"Child, I think it's safe to say you're at the very least part-yokai," Chirpster said, raising a hand to his chin. "The feeling I have around you…it's something I recognize when Lord Enma visited this sanctuary years and years ago."

"I…I'm not really against that, I didn't know my parents, but—but are you really saying…" Nate said, voice shaking.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't think it was true," Chirpster responded, flourishing his fan. "I believe you are Lord Enma's son, and the heir to the throne."


	17. A Charming Heart-to-Heart!

**So hi, before this chapter starts, I want to address something. I didn't think I'd have to state this, but apparently I must.**

 **Reubenm, keep in mind this is my story to tell, and I've already planned out Katie's team. It may change while writing, yes, but not because someone tells me to in a review. I don't know how old you are or anything, but keep in mind that these fics are _done for free._ It's bad fanfic manners to try to order around an author.**

 **In any case, this took so long due to sudden lack of energy and MST3K distracting me greatly. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I–I'm sorry, that's–no. You're joking," Nate said, slowly shaking his head. "Me? The long-lost kid of Enma? There's no way."

"I mean, Nate, you were able to see the whole gate thing…" Eddie pointed out.

"And you're adopted," Bear added.

"And Chirpster said you feel kinda similar to Enma…whatever that means, at least," Katie said.

Nate just shook his head even more. "I–I can't believe it! Why would I be this long-lost prince? I'm just…average, I'm not that special, why would it be me?"

Chirpster shrugged. "There isn't much I can do to prove I'm right or wrong, but I'd be shocked if I turned out to be wrong."

Nate opened his mouth to speak before closing it, looking down at the floor. "…so my dad's dead, my mom is missing, and–and I'm actually a prince. And McKraken…I don't think he'll be happy…"

Poofessor huffed, stepping forward with a fiery glare. "Well, pardon my French, but _screw_ McKraken! He seized power when he had no right to, he's purposely trying to keep us Legendary yokai from doing anything in the Human World, and it wouldn't surprise me if he turned out to be responsible for Lord Enma's death!"

Kyubi nodded. "Prince Nate…if you truly are our prince, Venoct and I are at your beck and call for whatever you need."

"D-Don't…Don't call me 'Prince!'" Nate shouted, stepping back from Kyubi and Venoct. "I don't…I don't know about this, I don't know if I want to be this lost prince!"

The room fell silent, Nate gripping his arms tight. "Just…I don't know, I don't _know…_ "

"Go outside if you need a break," Katie prompted, quietly. "We're here for you, Nate."

Nate nodded before hurriedly leaving the room, Kyubi and Venoct watching him leave. Kyubi's ears flattened to his head, tails drooping. "…did we screw up?"

Katie shrugged. "I'm not an expert on this, this…is just happening, I guess? I don't know how I'd react if I were in Nate's shoes."

"I can't blame him for freaking out," Whisper admitted, quietly. "I didn't see that coming either."

"I hope he is okay," Chirpster said, frowning. "In the meantime, er…is there anything else you need while here?"

"I want to go talk to Emenyan," Katie declared. "We need the Jewelnyan Squad's help…"

"Ah, Emenyan? Best of luck with him, he can be rather…prickly, to say the least," Chirpster responded. "Even moreso than a Thornyan."

Katie nodded, and proceeded to where Emenyan was.

* * *

Emenyan was sitting at what appeared to be a kotatsu, a tea kettle resting on the table and five cups beside it. Four were empty, one wasn't. He frowned as Katie entered the room, sipping his tea.

"I know, I know, you really don't want to see me," Katie quickly spoke up, raising her hands, "but please just hear me out. My friends and I need your help, along with the rest of Dianyan's team."

"Two words, kid: heck no," Emenyan said, shaking his head. "I left that team for this place, and I don't regret it."

"But why?" Katie asked, sitting at the kotatsu. "Why leave the team?"

"I left because there was no point," Emenyan admitted, looking down at his cup of tea. "If we couldn't save the world and be heroes, what was the point? What were we supposed to do except drift apart?"

"But we–we stand a chance this time!" Katie argued. "We stand a chance against McKraken! We found the missing heir to the throne!"

Emenyan stared at Katie with the widest eyes she'd ever seen, setting his cup on the table. "…kid, I swear to the Lucky Gods, if you're yanking my chain…"

"I'm not!" Katie said, slamming her hands on the table. "We found the heir, but…"

She slumped back. "…it was kinda…sprung on him that he was the missing prince. He isn't taking it well right now…"

"Well, shoot, kid, color me surprised," Emenyan admitted, twitching an ear. "But it's gonna take more than just saying 'we have Lord Enma's kid' to get me to work with Dia again."

"Then what will?" Katie asked. "We need you and Topanyan to help us, please!"

"Prove to me you're serious about this," Emenyan responded, looking at Katie squarely in the eyes. "How many medals have you gotten so far?"

"I've gotten 13 medals," Katie responded.

"Hm. Pretty good for a beginner," Emenyan admitted. "How long have you had that Watch?"

"For nine days," Katie said.

"Nine days? Geez, kid, that's not that long…" Emenyan muttered.

"I know, it isn't, but what else am I supposed to do? Wait until I get more experience?" Katie asked.

"Ideally, yes!" Emenyan responded. "You're a kid, and…well, I've seen kids like you make good Watch holders, but…"

He sighed. "Who gave you that Watch?"

"Whisper? Er…well, I think he either went by Nonuttin or Whispocrates…" Katie answered.

Emenyan nodded. "I see. Wish it was someone different, but he'll do. What else, er…"

Neither spoke right away, and Katie sheepishly scratched behind her head. "If…If it helps, I've taken down multiple Infinite Inferno criminals. Slimamander, Sproink, Massiface, and…well, technically Snaggerjag? I didn't really have to fight him…"

Emenyan raised his eyebrows. "Wait, what?! Kid, that's impossible! It took just about the entire Charming tribe to contain Massiface when he…er…no, never mind, that story's a bit too gruesome to tell you…"

He shook his head. "…I'll give you that, that's impressive. Even if they were weakened or whatever, that's still amazing. I wonder…"

Emenyan raised a paw to his chin in thought before handing Katie his medal. "You've got yourself medal number 14, Katie. I need to stay in here in case this place runs into any trouble, but you've got my cooperation."

Katie held the medal close, beaming. "Thank you, Emenyan! I promise, you won't regret it!"

* * *

Nate sat outside the Sanctuary, sitting at the hot spring Poofessor mentioned. Several yokai were soaking in the water, or simply sitting at the edge of the water and relaxing. None of the yokai seemed to notice him, from what he knew.

He sighed, sitting back and looking up at the sky. It was late afternoon…they'd need to be home in a little bit…

Something poked him in the back, and Nate yelped. He stood up and turned around to see a yokai resembling a bat, wrapped in something resembling a blue and yellow blanket.

"U-Um…excuse me," the yokai said in a tiny voice. "I-I would like to sit there…if it's okay…I'm sorry…"

"Oh! Yeah, it's okay," Nate assured, scooching over so the yokai could sit where he was. The yokai chirped quietly, sitting down at the edge of the hot spring.

"Thank you…! Um…I'm Hidabat," the yokai greeted.

"I'm Nate. It's nice to meet you, Hidabat," Nate said in turn.

Hidabat nodded, and neither spoke for a while. Hidabat eventually looked up at Nate. "S-So…why are you here…?"

"Oh, uh…my friends and I are trying to take on McKraken, and we came to Chirpster because we think he could help. He is, of course, but…"

Nate sighed. "I kinda…found out some stuff I don't want to. And I don't know how to feel about it."

Hidabat's eyes went wide and sparkly. "You're trying to fight McKraken? W-Wow…that's amazing…!"

"I guess? Katie's doing most of the work, though, I'm just kinda…support? For now, at least," Nate admitted.

"S-Still! Um…if you'd like…"

Hidabat handed two medals to Nate. "One is for your friend…a-and the other is for you, if you want it."

Nate couldn't help but tear up a little. "Aw…thank you, Hidabat! I'm glad to be your friend!"

Hidabat seemed to smile in return at Nate, beaming. "I-I hope you and your friends stop McKraken. I-It would be nice to be free…"

Nate smiled. "I promise we will!"

* * *

Katie walked to the foyer of the mansion, putting her medal in her pocket. Whisper floated over to her. "And…?"

"I got his medal! All that's left is Topanyan and Dianyan!" Katie declared, triumphantly.

"Wonderful, wonderful~!" Whisper praised. "Katie, I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh! Here comes Nate!" Eddie alerted, Nate walking back to the others.

"Nate! Hey, are you okay?" Katie asked, running up to him.

Nate nodded. "Doing better, I guess. I needed to just…step back for a moment," Nate said.

"We're here, Nate, we're here…" Whisper assured.

Nate nodded before taking a deep breath. "I'm just…I don't know how to really deal with this," he admitted, not looking at Katie. "But I know I don't want to run away. I don't want to just pretend none of this is happening."

He looked Katie in the eyes, shoulders squared and a determined look on his face. "Katie, I promise I will help out as well as I can!"

Katie smiled brightly. "Aw, Nate…don't worry, okay?" she said before hugging him. "You're our friend first!"

Nate hugged Katie back. "Thank you, Katie!"

Eddie joined in the hug. "Yeah! We won't leave you behind just like that!" he chimed in.

Bear quickly joined in, and the kids simply hugged each other for a while. Whisper clasped his hands together, smiling at watching his young charge.

* * *

The sun was setting by the time the kids and yokai left the mansion, the town bathed in orange light. Katie stretched, yawning.

"Today felt long, but I think we got a lot of stuff done!" she declared.

"Oh! Right, I almost forgot!"

Eddie held up a pamphlet. "The museum's going to be showing off some ancient suit of armor tomorrow! I thought we could all go and take a break from everything that's happened so far!"

"Ooh! That sounds pretty cool!" Katie said. "What time should we meet tomorrow?"

"Does after lunch sound good? So we all have time to get ready and all," Eddie suggested.

The kids nodded, and for the evening, they parted ways.


	18. An Evening At the Museum!

**Reubenm, I mean it. Please stop. If you want to guarantee a certain character appears, you can write your own story. I'm not taking requests for what yokai appears in this.**

 **Anyways, this chapter took a while and I have no real excuse. I have a side Halloween story planned, but unfortunately I don't think I can get it out in time for Halloween. All I can promise is that it will be an adaption of Dracunyan's episode mixed with Walking Dead. And will be very noncanon.**

* * *

Katie yawned as she walked in to her room, plopping down on her bed. Ugh, even though today wasn't that bad, she just wanted to sleep forever…

"Ms. Forester, if you don't mind…we should stay at Prince Nate's place for now," Venoct spoke up. "We need to protect him. If any of McKraken's allies learned just who he was…we'd all be in danger."

Kyubi nodded in agreement. "Thank you for sheltering us here. Unfortunately, we still cannot give you our medals–yet, at least."

"And, unfortunately, I don't know if I should distribute my medal since seals can't be broken right now and all," Poofessor admitted, sheepishly scratching his head. "I'm sorry, Miss Katie."

"It's fine," Katie mumbled. "Go–Go to Nate and keep him safe. We can hold down things here…"

"Sleep well," Kyubi said before he, Venoct, and Poofessor headed out the window and to Nate's house.

Katie stared after them for a moment before sighing. "…it feels quiet now, without them around."

"We're bound to see them again!" Whisper assured. "I can't blame them for wanting to protect Prince Nate…"

He trailed off, face falling for a moment before he teared up. "If it really is true…Lord Enma's child, he really…he's really…"

Whisper burst into waterfall-esque tears. "He's alive! He's alive and he's safe! I'm so relieved!"

Katie smiled before frowning, looking at the ground. "…if you want to go look after him, you can if you want."

Whisper stopped crying for a second. "Huh?"

"I, uh…look, if you want to go make sure Nate's okay and all, you can go," Katie said, quietly.

"Wha…Katie, no," Whisper responded, shaking his head. "Yes, I'm relieved Lord Enma's son is safe, but I'm still your butler! He has Kyubi, Venoct, and Poofessor with him, he will survive a night."

Katie just nodded, fiddling with the Watch for a good moment or two. "…sorry, I'm just–I know you care about Nate and all, and…I don't know, really."

"I understand, Katie," Whisper assured, sitting by her. "Please, don't worry. I swore to be your butler, and I will remain your butler for as long as I am able to!"

"Thank you, Whisper," Katie thanked, the smile returning to her face. "I think we should go to bed now, though, we've got a museum trip ahead of us tomorrow!"

With that, Katie and the others turned in for the night.

* * *

Katie woke up early the following morning, every part of her body yelling at her to stay in bed that day. She slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Katie!" Whisper greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Really tired," Katie admitted before yawning. "Too much walking…"

"Today looks like it's gonnya be pretty low-key," Jibanyan spoke up. "A museum sounds pretty cool…"

Katie nodded. She got dressed before walking downstairs, her parents eating breakfast. Her father noticed her before her mother did, and cleared his throat.

"Katie, honey, your mother told me about what happened yesterday…" he began, reluctantly.

Katie's heart pounded in her chest, so hard she was certain it would burst. Her father quickly shook his head, wincing.

"No, Katie, you're okay, you haven't done anything wrong. I should have phrased that better, I'm sorry. I am worried that this might be dangerous, but…you and your friends are taking care of each other, right?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, we are!" Katie responded, voice squeaky. "We're okay, I swear!"

Her father sighed deeply, smiling. "Good. Then I have no problems with it, just be careful. And while we're talking about this yokai thing…"

Outside in the backyard was still Slitheref tied to a chair and thrashing about. Katie coughed, looking away. "…whoops."

"How long is that, uh…yokai thing going to be out there?" her father asked.

"That's a good question. My friends and I don't know how to deal with him yet, to be honest, but he can't really do anything like that at least," Katie admitted.

Her father just nodded. "I'll take your word for it. Now, I need to go to work," he said, finishing up breakfast and clearing away his dishes. "I'll be back before supper. Have a good day, honey!"

"See ya, dad!" Katie replied.

"Bye, dear!" her mom added as Katie pulled up a seat and started eating breakfast herself. "So, Katie, what happened yesterday? You got back pretty late…"

"We went up Mount Wildwood and got more yokai on our side!" Katie responded between bites of pancakes. "There's Chirpster, Emenyan…"

"That's great!" her mother said, smiling brightly. "I'm glad you're finding more yokai to befriend!"

Katie nodded. "And today, we're going to the museum! They're showing off a suit of armor from Ancient Japan or something, Eddie wanted to go."

"Ancient Japan…I wonder…" Whisper mumbled.

"I hope you kids have fun! Stay safe, and don't stay out too late, okay?" Katie's mom reminded.

Katie nodded. "We will, don't worry!"

* * *

Lunchtime came and passed, and Katie hurried out of the house and to the park. As usual, Nate, Bear, and Eddie were waiting for her and the yokai, this time with Kyubi, Venoct, and Poofessor hovering around Nate.

"Katie, please take these guys back," Nate said the moment Katie was in earshot. "I appreciate them protecting me and all, but Kyubi almost knocked over my bookshelf…"

"They wanted to protect you, I didn't want to stop them," Katie admitted.

Nate sighed. Kyubi's ears were flattened, head ducked. "…sorry."

"Anyways! The museum has this old suit of armor from Japan, and I want to go check it out!" Eddie explained. "It belonged to this Shogun Waitington guy?"

Whisper's eyes went wide, and he gasped. "Shogun Waitington! That–I was with him, and they have his armor?"

"Right…Pinkipoo mentioned him, and he's–"

Katie stopped herself, wincing at Whisper's horrified expression. "…sorry, sorry."

"I'd say it's at least worth looking at," Kyubi spoke up. "I know, Whisper, it's–it's painful, but I think you deserve to at least see something of Waitington's."

Whisper nodded, taking a deep breath. "I can do this. I'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

"…I don't know if I'm okay."

The kids reached the museum, got inside, and were standing in front of a suit of armor colored red all over. There were several chips and cracks in the armor, and a hole right where the chest was all the way to the back. Katie couldn't stop looking at it, a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Whisper. Waitington sounded really important to you…" she apologized.

"He was. I remember being at his side, and–and I couldn't save him, he's now a…"

Whisper drifted to the ground like a sheet of paper. Kyubi bent down by him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"He fought until the end, if it's any consolation. I've only ever seen a handful of humans with such determination before," he said, quietly.

"I'm surprised the armor's pretty banged up," Eddie noted, walking around the exhibit. "I thought they'd try to restore it or something."

"It looks cooler like this," Bear said. "I mean, you can even see how he died!"

"Unless, you know, he got his head cut off," Eddie added, prompting an exasperated noise from Venoct.

"That's a bit much, you realize…"

There was a flash of brown in the hole, and Katie jumped. "Wh…did you guys see that?"

"Hmmm?" Whisper floated up to the hole, peeking into it. "Is something in here?"

"I know I saw something, it was there for a second…" Katie folded her arms. She popped the lid on the Yokai Watch and scanned it over the armor.

"It can't be a very powerful yokai, or a very large one. What would someone have to gain from possessing this?" Venoct noted.

"I can't see anything, but I _know_ I saw something! Whisper, can you look?" Katie asked, looking over at Whisper. He nodded, then poked his head into the suit of armor.

"Hmm…OH!" Whisper yanked his head back out, eyes wide. "There is a yokai in there! I can't tell what it is, but it's in there! We have to get it out!"

"We can't do that right now!" Katie warned in a quiet voice, shaking her head. "There's people around here, we'll get in trouble for tampering with the exhibits!"

"But they can't see me!" Whisper pointed out. "And I am not going to let some tiny yokai damage my partner's last-known artifact!"

"Whisper, come on!" Kyubi hissed. "We can't afford to cause a scene here!"

"I think I might be able to help!" Komasan piped up, waving his paws. "I know a fella that might be able to get us inside after hours!"

Kyubi blinked, looking at Komasan. "…you do?"

Komasan nodded. "His name's Mirapo! He can teleport people around the place! He's a real swell guy, I'm sure he could help us!"

Whisper looked at Katie, holding his hands together. "…Katie, I know this is…what I'm going to ask, it's–"

"You don't need to ask me twice," Katie responded. "We'll help. Don't worry, okay?"

Whisper smiled, hugging Katie instantly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't express just how grateful I am…!"

* * *

"Good night, Katie."

"Night, mom!"

"Good night, Mrs. Forrester!"

"Nyight, Katie's mom!"

Katie's mom closed the door, and Katie lay still in bed for a moment before hopping out and running to the closet.

"She's gonnya notice when you're nyot here…" Jibanyan pointed out.

"It won't be long!" Whisper replied. "We'll be in and out in a flash, and she'll be none the wiser!"

"This is still pretty silly, even for you!" Jibanyan meowed, loudly.

"We're doing this," Katie said, stepping out of her closet fully dressed. "Whisper, do you have an idea who might be possessing Waitington's armor?"

"Ah, right–I think it may be Phantasmurai. He attempted to curate an army for overthrowing Lord Enma, but was found out and subsequently imprisoned in the Inferno," Whisper responded. "I can see why McKraken would want him…"

Katie climbed out her window, hopped onto the tree nearby, and carefully climbed down. Jibanyan hopped down from the windowsill, while Whisper carefully floated out and closed the window behind him. Katie took off like a shot toward the museum, spotting Komasan talking to a yokai that looked like a circular purple mirror with a small face on it.

"So you want to help these humans get into a museum after dark? That's kinda sketchy for you, Komasan," the yokai said aloud.

"I know how it sounds, but they're not gonna do anything bad! We have to make sure there's no bad yokai hanging around!" Komasan replied, waving his paws in the air.

"Is this the yokai?" Katie asked, jogging over to Komasan.

"Howdy, Ms. Forrester! Yep, this is Mirapo! Mirapo, meet Ms. Forrester!" Komasan responded, gesturing to Katie.

Mirapo bowed slightly. "Mirapo of Mysterious Tribe, at your service. I hope you're not going to cause any trouble in there…"

"We won't, you have my word," Katie said, looking Mirapo in the eyes. Mirapo looked back, squarely, before letting out a sigh.

"Fine. I have one of my cousins in there so you can teleport in. You might wanna be quick."

"Wait, we're still waiting for–"

"We're here!" Nate called, Katie sighing in relief as he, Eddie, and Bear pulled up to the museum on their bikes. Venoct, Kyubi, and Poofessor were right behind Nate. "Sorry, it took a while to get out…"

"This is Mirapo!" Komasan said, brightly. Mirapo waved at the kids.

"As I was saying, a cousin of mine is inside, which is how you'll get in. I _really_ hope you kids aren't planning anything sketchy. Now, step forward."

Katie stepped toward Mirapo, and he grabbed her, pulling her in. Within moments, Katie was standing before the reception desk in the museum, another Mirapo beside her.

"Huh? Oh, you're that human my cousin mentioned. Do whatever it is you need to do quickly," the other Mirapo muttered as Nate, Bear, and Eddie came in. The yokai simply teleported in sans Mirapo.

Katie's group wasted no time running over to Waitington's armor, Katie digging out Darumacho and Ms. Frost's medal.

"Come on out, my friends! Calling Darumacho and Ms. Frost!"

The Watch was like a beacon in the darkness of the museum as Darumacho and Ms. Frost's yokai form were summoned forth. Ms. Frost's appearance now resembled that of her medal's image: her hair was now blue, a light blue cloak wrapped around her. Not to mention, she seemed rather short compared to her regular appearance…

Ms. Frost blinked, looking around her before turning to face Katie. "Oh. I didn't expect you to summon me this soon, to be honest."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Frost," Katie apologized, scratching the back of her head, "but we need your help tonight. We think Phantasmurai might be here!"

Ms. Frost's wide-eyed look was replaced with a determined one. "Phantasmurai? Say no more, where is he?"

Katie gestured to Waitington's exhibit just up ahead, skidding to a halt in front of the suit of armor. "Be ready, guys…I can't imagine just what he'll be like…" she warned.

She flipped the lid on the Watch, scanning over the suit of armor. However…Phantasmurai, whatever he was supposed to look like, did not appear.

"…uh," Kyubi coughed.

Katie walked up to the suit of armor and peered inside. In the suit of armor, just barely visible, was a dark brown mouse with a crown on its head and a belt wrapped around it. It cowered, shrinking back into the suit when Katie walked up to it.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"D-Don't hurt me!" the mouse squealed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay!" Katie said, holding up her hands. "I won't hurt you, I promise!"

The mouse poked his head out. "…you promise?"

Katie nodded, and the mouse crawled out the suit of armor. "Th…Thank you. I'm Tyrat, I've been trapped in that suit of armor for a really long time!" he said.

"I'm Katie Forester, current Watch Holder. I'm glad you're safe, we thought you were from the Infinite Inferno…" Katie responded.

Tyrat lowered his head. "Er…you wouldn't be wrong. I almost wound up in there not too long ago. I was trying to feed some other yokai, food's scarce on the other side…" he admitted.

Nate cleared his throat. "If you want…you and those yokai can go to Chirpster's place. It's safe there, there's food and everything."

Tyrat's ears perked up, and he looked at Nate with teary eyes. "There's–There's a safe place we can go? Really?"

Nate nodded. "It's up on Mount Wildwood. It's a bit far from here, but Chirpster's a nice guy. You and the other yokai will be safe, I promise."

Tyrat started bawling. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! We will repay your kindness in full, thank you!" he thanked. Within an instant, he poofed away, and the museum was quiet. Lying on the ground where he stood just moments prior was his medal, edged with dark blue.

Katie sighed in relief, wiping her brow. "Thank goodness he's a friendly yokai. Nate, do you want his medal?" she asked, picking up Tyrat's medal.

"No, you take it. I don't really have a Watch to use with it," Nate answered, shaking his head.

"Your father would be proud of you," Poofessor spoke up, smiling. Nate smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y'think so? I didn't want to just leave him on his own like that…"

"Of course! I guarantee it!" Poofessor responded, brightly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ms. Frost spoke up. "Are you saying that…"

Venoct nodded. "At least, Chirpster believes so. For now…that's what we're choosing to believe as well, there's nothing really proving or denying it…"

"You're shiiii…joking," Darumacho quickly corrected himself when Ms. Frost glared at him. "This kid?"

"If you have a better idea of who it might be, fire away," Kyubi prompted. Darumacho grunted before warping away.

"In any case…this was worth being pulled away from the bar for, in my opinion," Ms. Frost declared, looking up at Nate and smiling. "Stay safe, and good luck."

With that, she poofed away, and Katie's group returned to the Mirapos, leaving the museum.

"So…that was a bit of a bust, but at least Waitington's armor is safe," Whisper said, sighing. "I'm relieved we don't have to fight anyone tonight."

"Mirapo, if it's not too much trouble…can we have your medal?" Katie asked. "I promise, we won't use it for anything bad."

"Well…you were true to your word, you didn't cause any chaos in there…" Mirapo began before handing over his medal. "Just don't start causing trouble."

"Thank you! I promise I won't cause any trouble!" Katie replied.

…meanwhile, on the other side of town…


	19. Meanwhile

**This got written really fast, and I...don't really know why? /shrug?**

 **Body horror warning in the second section, skip past 'Pinkipoo said, walking off' if you don't want to see it.**

* * *

"Wait, you're home alone, but you aren't going to do anything fun, even? Not even throw a party or watch that one horror movie about the internet?"

The microwave beeped for a brief moment as Amy pulled out a microwave dinner with rice and chicken and sat at the table. Her phone rested not too far from where she was sitting, a boy with black curly hair on the screen. Aside from the microwave for a second and the phone, the house was dead quiet.

"No, not really, I don't…really want to be all rebellious and stuff right now," she admitted, digging into her meal.

"You're living the middle school kid's dream! Home alone at night! C'mon, Katherine and I can hop over there if–"

"No, Vinny," Amy responded, firmly. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but…I don't feel right throwing a big party or anything."

Vinny sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine. Jeez…"

He paused, then frowned. "Are things…going okay at home? I mean, even if you don't want us to come over for a party or anything, Katherine and I are here for you."

Amy paused, swallowing a mouthful of rice. "Not really. I mean, school's going okay and all, but…I don't know. I'm, uh…I'm okay, I guess?"

She stirred her meal with her fork, not looking at her phone. "I'll be honest, I'm glad I have the house to myself for a while and all, mom and dad's arguing is getting bad."

"Don't feel bad about that, I'd feel the same in your shoes," Vinny said. "Are they going to…y'know, get a divorce?"

Amy stopped, gripping her fork tightly. "…I don't know. They haven't said anything about it to me, and I don't know if they will."

Vinny winced. "Sorry, sorry…"

"No, no, you didn't know," Amy responded, letting her fork fall to the table. "Look, uh…Vinny, I've gotta go. Say hi to Katherine for me, please?"

"Yeah, I…I will. See you at the Rainbow Brigade show tomorrow," Vinny said before hanging up.

* * *

Pinkipoo dragged a pair of unconscious humans to Maddiman's lair, both bound and gagged. Dr. Maddiman was polishing the black watch's clock face, a grin on his face.

"I found 'em! I found a pair of humans for you!" she squealed.

"Good. The Watch is ready," Maddiman declared. "Set them down, and stay back. I don't know what this will do to regular yokai."

Pinkipoo set the humans down and backed away, hands behind her back. Dr. Maddiman carried one of the unconscious humans to a makeshift room and set them down on the floor. On his wrist now was the black watch he had been fiddling with. Maddiman stood back from the human and tapped the watch. A purple light flickered on, the human dead center in it.

"Alright, let's see if this works," Maddiman mumbled.

The watch started to rumble before a pair of red eyes snapped open just above the clock face. The clock face burst open, a mass of black and purple energy erupting from the watch. A giant, gaping maw of fangs formed in it, grinning when it saw the human.

The human, unfortunately for them, woke up then and there. They blinked open sleepy eyes before noticing the dark mass of energy standing before them, and started screaming.

Maddiman grinned as the energy opened its mouth and swallowed the human whole. The human continued to scream for a good while longer before slowly stopping. The energy spat out the human, revealing them to have…changed.

They now resembled a spider in appearance, eight legs sticking out of their body and eyes covering their face. Fangs jutted out of their mouth all over. There was a glazed over look in their eyes, and Maddiman had to check their pulse quick to make sure the process had not killed them. He sighed in relief, stepping back when it was clear they were still alive.

"Okay, good, test subject 001 is alive. They became a spider-like yokai, though they appear to be dazed upon transformation…" he noted aloud.

Maddiman looked over his shoulder. "Bring the other one in!"

Pinkipoo scurried into the room, dragging the other human behind her. Maddiman shooed Pinkipoo away and repeated the motions on the other human. Like before, the human woke up and screamed as loud as they could just before the energy devoured them.

This one was spat out as a butterfly or a moth-like thing–Maddiman couldn't tell for the life of him. They had huge, pale wings jutting out of their back, a long proboscis sticking out of their face where their mouth would be. Their eyes bulged out of their head, larger than a normal human's eyes should be. Six legs burst out of their abdomen, looking closer to human legs than insect legs.

"Is that one alive too?" Pinkipoo asked as Maddiman checked their pulse.

"Yeah, 002 is alive. This was a bigger success than I expected!"

Maddiman hummed, grinning. "There is this 'Rainbow Brigade' appearing in town tomorrow. Release the winged one there, I'll figure out where to release the spider later."

"You got it, Scienclops~!" Pinkipoo chirped, dragging the winged creature away. Before Maddiman could do much else, Pinkipoo quickly returned. "By the way…how is Amatera coming along?"

Maddiman huffed loudly. "…his body is finished, but it isn't right to call him Amatera. It's nothing like what McKraken wanted."

Pinkipoo threw her hands up in the air. "Then what was the point of giving you all those bodies? Of digging up all those graves! I still smell bits of dead human on me!" she shouted.

"You gave me decomposing human bodies!" Maddiman retorted. "What in the Inferno's name could I do with a bunch of rotting corpses!"

"…your best?" Pinkipoo weakly suggested, shrugging.

Maddiman slowly shook his head. "I'm not calling it Amatera. I'm calling it Hans Full–"

"Why. Why would you do that," Pinkipoo interrupted.

"It's nothing but a mass of hands!" Maddiman countered. "I did what I could, I need to try to bring it to life!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go set Moth…Butterfly? Winger-something up for the Rainbow Brigade's show," Pinkipoo said, walking off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back above ground in Springdale, a dark-haired kid with a pair of glasses on his face was up in his room reading. On the book's cover was a picture of a two-tailed cat sitting on a windowsill, staring in the direction of the book's spine.

" 'The nekomata should not be confused with the bakeneko, another type of cat-like yokai. Nekomata are associated with death, and if a cat is treated poorly during its life time, it will achieve more power as a nekomata,'' he mumbled as he read.

A knock on the door interrupted him from his reading, and he looked up to see his mom, a woman with equally dark hair, peek into the room.

"I'm back from shopping, Lucas! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Not really. I just stayed up here," he admitted.

His mom nodded. "Alright, honey. Are you still up for Rainbow Brigade tomorrow?"

Lucas immediately perked up. "Oh! Yeah, I am, mom," he responded.

Lucas' mom beamed. "Alright. Go to bed soon, okay? Don't stay up all night reading," she reminded, gently. Lucas nodded, and his mom left the room.


	20. Have no Fear, the Rainbow Brigade's Here

**So, bad news all around. My mom is threatening to kick me out if I don't get a job in three weeks, and I don't know right now if she will follow through on that threat or not. If so, Yokai Watch Re and any other fanfic I'm working on likely won't be updated for a long while, depending on my situation.**

 **I have no way to ask for donations or anything, just…apologies that this is happening right now.**

 **Second, this chapter had to be gutted because things are just not good for me right now. I'm sorry I had to gut the fight scene and leave off on an awful cliffhanger.**

 **Good news: Solunars gave me permission to use her characters for a cameo. Thank you so, so much, Solunars.**

 **Again, I'm sorry for what this chapter suffers through right now.**

* * *

Katie woke to a fairly cloudy day, Happierre and Dismarelda chatting with Whisper.

"If you need to use our Yokai Pad, then go ahead," Dismarelda was saying. "We can always buy another if we have to."

"Are you sure? I don't feel right just…taking this, given everything," Whisper admitted, looking down at the Yokai Pad.

"Relax," Dismarelda said, folding her arms. "…you and Katie are being nice enough to give us shelter until we can go back home, this is the least we can do at the end of the day."

"But you already gave us your medals!" Katie piped up. "Are you su–"

"YES, I'M SURE. Geez, you two…" Dismarelda huffed. "Look, if we need anything at all, we'll ask. Sheesh."

Whisper smiled. "Thank you, Dismarelda! I will give it back to you in good time, I assure you!"

Jibanyan yawned loudly, hopping off the bed. "Is anything going on today?"

"Oh! Right, the Rainbow Brigade show!"

Katie climbed out of bed as Jibanyan tilted his head. "Oh, yeah. That. Where is it, again?"

"It's over by the museum. The Rainbow Brigade is this sentai show where a group of people come together and try to protect their home, it's super cool! Eddie and Bear have been waiting for the hiatus to end since…I think the start of this year?" Katie responded, grabbing her outfit for the day.

"That's a mighty long time to be waitin' for a show," Komasan commented. "Is this live show like an episode?"

Katie shrugged. "Sorta? It's not really part of the show, it's something extra," she replied.

Once she was finished dressing, Katie headed downstairs. Slitheref glared at her from the backyard, and Katie responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"We need to do something, we really can't hold him there forever. I wonder…" Whisper started tapping away on the Yokai Pad while Katie grabbed breakfast.

"Morning, Katie!" Mrs. Forester said, smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"Excited! We're gonna see the Rainbow Brigade live show, Eddie's parents got tickets!" Katie replied.

"That sounds fun! Be careful, as always," Mrs. Forester reminded. "And say hi to your friends for me!"

Katie nodded, gulping down breakfast and hurrying outside. It wasn't until she was halfway to the park that Whisper declared, "Aha! I think I have an idea!"

Katie stopped in her tracks. "What's up?"

"I think I have an idea on how to save Slitheref and the other yokai corrupted by McKraken!" Whisper said, showing Katie a picture of a black, elderly woman resting on a cloud. "This is Auntie Heart! Her hugs can heal even the most dastardly of yokai!"

"And where can we find her?" Katie asked, looking up at Whisper. He winced, turning the Yokai Pad back to himself.

"That, I'm not sure of yet. Maybe Chirpster has her at his place…"

"Well, once the live show is over, we'll look, alright?" Katie offered. Whisper nodded, and they, Jibanyan, and Komasan were off to the live show.

* * *

Breezy Hills was buzzing with bunches of people about, kids of all ages just about everywhere. Nate, Bear, and Eddie were standing a little ways away from the main crowd, Kyubi and Venoct in human disguises while Poofessor stayed as he was. Venoct…didn't look very different from his yokai form, Katie noted.

"Hey guys!" Katie called, jogging over to Nate and the others. "Ready for the show?"

"You bet!" Nate replied, smiling brightly. "Kyubi and Venoct are in disguise in case something goes wrong. Poofessor…well…"

"I wanted to be ready and not in disguise," Poofessor piped up. "Plus, my human form isn't very…nice to look at."

"He has a mullet," Kyubi snickered. Poofessor glared up at him, huffing.

"We're on guard, just in case. I've never seen one of these live shows before…will it be dangerous?" Venoct asked.

"No! I mean, the pyrotechnics can get really…out there, but no one is in any real danger," Katie assured as they headed to take their seats.

"I can't wait! I mean, this isn't part of the show officially, but it's gonna be so cool seeing the actors for real!" Eddie chirped. "I love Brown Ocelot, she's the best character of the entire cast!"

"Distinguished guests of all ages, take your seats! The show will begin momentarily!" the speakers blared, and the crowds rushed to take their seats. Katie, Nate, Bear, and Eddie sat near the stairs in the middle row, and before long the show started.

The theme blared out of the speakers, and smoke filled the stage. Six figures leaped out from the curtains, posing.

"For justice, and everyone's hopes and dreams! Pink Pegasus!"

"For determination, and defying the odds! Red Kangaroo!"

"For bravery, and protecting the weak! Blue Dragon!"

"For finesse, and inspiring others! Yellow Viper!"

"For love, and caring about the weak! Silver Fox!"

"For ideals, and staying true to yourself! Brown Ocelot!"

The six posed together, pyrotechnics of all kinds filling the air. "We are the Rainbow Brigade!"

The crowd cheered and clapped, while Venoct covered his face with his scarf. "I can practically smell the smoke…"

"It's not that bad! I love it when humans get wild like this, this is rather interesting!" Kyubi chirped.

"Alright, everyone!" Pink Pegasus said, clapping her hands. "We're on a special mission today! We need to find Amethyst Peacock, I've received word he's hidden around this area!"

"This area? For real? Doesn't look like much…" Yellow Viper noted.

"The data Felicia gave us isn't wrong," Blue Dragon pointed out. "Where else could he be but here?"

The curtains started rustling wildly, and the rangers froze up. "Uh…guys? What's that?" Silver Fox asked, backing away from the curtains.

At once, a man in a purple-looking sentai outfit burst out of the curtains, screaming and running toward the crowd. Not long after was something straight out of Katie's worst nightmares: some horrible mash-up of a butterfly and a human, eyes bulging out of its head, several human legs where insect legs would have been, pale wings that Katie didn't want to guess what it was made out of, and a insect mouth instead of a normal human mouth.

The crowd started running away, screaming, while Katie stood up and started charging toward the monster. "Oh no, you don't–"

"D…Dad?!"

Katie skidded to a halt, seeing a middle school kid with brown hair tied back in pigtails stand up amidst the fleeing crowd, eyes wide and watering. Jibanyan's fur stood on end, and before Katie had a chance to react he darted over to the girl.

" _AMY!_ " he yowled as he raced over. The butterfly yokai flew over to Amy, but narrowly missed as Jibanyan tackled Amy to the ground and out of the way.

"Wh…Who–Who saved me?" Amy gasped, looking around her.

"It's me! Amy, it's me!" Jibanyan cried, burying his face in her shirt. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

Amy blinked, squinting, and Katie could only wonder at what she was seeing right now. She didn't hesitate to run the Watch's scan over Jibanyan and make him visible to Amy. Her eyes went huge before she hugged Jibanyan tightly.

"Rudy! You're–You're alive, you're alive!" she cried. "I thought you were dead, I missed you so, so much!"

The butterfly monster loomed over them, and Katie screamed, "Jibanyan! Amy! LOOK OUT!"

The monster was intercepted, this time, by a flying kick from Brown Ocelot. Katie ran over as fast as she could to Amy and Jibanyan, heart catching in her throat.

"Oh–Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, are you–"

"Foul monster who disturbed our show…" Brown Ocelot said, pointing at the butterfly monster, "…you shall not hurt anyone this day!"

She turned to look at Katie. "Young lady, you might need to get to a safer place, I can't guarantee this won't get dangerous," Brown Ocelot warned.

Katie shook her head, stepping forward and taking out Ms. Frost's medal. "I should be telling you that, honestly…come on out, my friend! Calling Ms. Frost!"

Ms. Frost was summoned in a flash of light, and looked up at the monster. "Wh–What in the name of all that is good is _that thing?!_ "

Whisper floated over toward Katie, hurriedly swiping on the Yokai Pad. "I can't find any info on this–this _thing!_ This is nothing I've ever seen before!"

"We can't let it roam free! Jibanyan, Komasan, let's go!" Katie called.

"I need to protect Amy!" Jibanyan meowed loudly as Komasan hurried to Katie's side. "I'm not gonnya leave her side again!"

"Okay, uh…Kyubi? Venoct?" Katie asked.

Poofessor jumped forward, staff clutched tightly in hand. "I'll help! This is no ordinary foe, that's for certain!" he declared.

The rest of the Rainbow Brigade hurried to Brown Ocelot's side. "We may only portray heroes…" Red Kangaroo began.

"…but that doesn't mean we stop being them in real life! We don't know what's going on here, but we'll do what we can to fight!" Pink Pegasus finished.

"Be careful!" Katie said.

Pink Pegasus nodded. "Silver Fox, man the pyrotechnics! Blue Dragon, draw the monster's attention! Yellow Viper, Red Kangaroo, let's help this young lady!"

Ms. Frost unleashed a gust of icy wind at the monster, and it screeched in pain before charging at her. Poofessor leaped upwards and brought his cane down as hard as he could on the monster's head.

"Take that, you foul creature!" he shouted.

"Wait–Wait!" Amy cried out. "Don't kill him, please! That monster…it's my dad!"

Everyone seemed to freeze at that, and Poofessor and Ms. Frost exchanged looks. "Oh–Oh goodness…" Poofessor said, quietly.

"Then we have to just knock him out, then! I don't enjoy this, but…"

Pink Pegasus pointed at the dad-monster. "Silver Fox! Go easy on him!"

"Right!" Silver Fox called. Not a moment later, the dad monster was hit with a fireball only slightly bigger than he was.

"…that's not easy on him," Poofessor noted, eyes wide.

The butterfly monster was sent crashing down in near-literal flames, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"DAD!" Amy screamed, running over to Katie's group.

The butterfly monster was covered in dark smoke for a good while, until it finally subsided and revealed a man with dark brown hair and a suit, looking none worse for the wear but very confused.

" _Dad!_ " Amy cried, running forward and hugging him. "You're okay! You're okay…!"

"Amy? Honey, where am I?" Amy's dad asked, slowly hugging her back. "I just remember walking home from work, and then I found myself here…"

"I don't know, but I'm so, so happy you're safe! You and mom didn't come home last night, I-I didn't know what to do…"

Amy whimpered, shoulders shaking. "I was scared I lost both of you, just like Rudy!"

"No, shh…Amy, it's okay. Your mother and I…"

Amy's dad hesitated. "…we won't be going anywhere like Rudy, I promise."

"…to think, someone made a yokai out of a still-living person like this…" Whisper said, looking at Amy's dad. "…that's completely, utterly, entirely _disgusting!_ "

He turned to Katie. "We need to find whoever is doing this and stop them at once!"

Katie nodded. "Right!"

"Nate?"

The party turned to see a woman with long dark hair tied into a side ponytail approach them, eyes wide. Beside her was a kid Katie had seen a few times during the school year, but didn't really know his name.

"Nathan, is it–is it really you?" the woman asked. "You've grown up…!"

Katie stepped forward. "Who are you? And how do you know Nate?"

"Wait–Lady Yami?!" Kyubi gasped as he and Venoct darted forward. "You're alive!"

"Kyubi! Venoct!"

Yami ran forward to hug Kyubi and Venoct, a smile on her face. "I never thought I'd see you again! Oh, we have so much to catch up on…"

"You're–You're my mom?" Nate gasped.

Yami nodded, letting go of Kyubi and Venoct to hug Nate. "I've missed you so much! You've grown up quite a bit…"

Tears formed in her eyes. "…I wish I could have been there to see you grow up."

"Mom…!"

Nate hugged her back, tears pouring down his cheeks like rain. "I was so scared you were dead like dad! What happened, why is dad dead, why…"

He sobbed in his mom's arms for a good minute or so before Yami let him go. "It's a long story. Do you want to hear it?"

"Please!" Nate responded.

"Alright. It started 11 years ago…"


	21. Eleven years ago

**So, update, don't know if mom will follow through on her threat to kick me out up north or anything anymore. I wish I could give a solid answer, but I just can't.**

 **Also, please please please please PLEASE be nice to your fanfic authors. Do not demand updates from them. I am doing my best, this is not something I can profit off of nor dedicate all my time to, as much as I wish I could.**

* * *

Eleven years ago, a large, bulky man with brownish-red skin and a white beard was waiting outside a room with eight women, all of them eagerly watching the door before them.

"Elder Bloom said we might finally be getting a brother! Lune, aren't you excited?" a woman with brown skin and long, brown hair asked the black-haired girl beside her.

"I uh–I guess," Lune responded, twirling her hair. "Is he really going to be the heir? I thought one of us would be the heir."

A girl with black hair tipped with blue shook her head. "That isn't how it works, sadly. I wonder what tribe he'll be, Chloris is Heartful so maybe he'll be Heartful?"

"Dad, calm down, mom's been through this several times now," a woman with fluffy blonde hair and a flower crown said, standing by the man's side.

"I know, but I still can't help but worry! What if something goes wrong, what if the child doesn't make it, what if _she_ doesn't make it?!"

"Dad…" the blonde woman groaned.

At once, the doors swung open to reveal Nurarihyon and Elder Bloom.

"Lord Enma…"

Nurarihyon smiled. "Your son and wife are waiting for you."

Enma barreled into the room to see Yami lying on the bed, holding a child with copper-red skin much like his and fuzzy brown hair. Yami had bags under her eyes and a smile on her face as she cradled her newborn.

Enma immediately burst into tears. "He's beautiful!" he sobbed. "My son!"

Yami chuckled, smiling at Enma. "Did you have a name in mind for him? I'm afraid I'm tapped out."

"I do. I want to name him after one of the heroes who stopped Dedtime years ago. What do you think about Nathan?" Enma asked.

"It'll be a bit jarring compared to Salacia, Soleil, and the rest of his sisters…and I love it, honey," Yami answered. She carefully held him out to Enma. "Do you want to hold him?"

Enma nodded, and ever-so-gently held his son like he was a piece of glass. "He's–He's so _tiny…_ "

"Dear, all babies are tiny," Yami gently said.

Enma carefully handed Nathan back to Yami. "I must announce this to the Yokai World! We might finally have an heir!" he declared, rushing out of the room. The girls filed in, crowding around the bed and looking at their baby brother.

"Aw, look at him! Look at him, he's so cute and tiny!" Soleil squealed.

"His name is Nathan. Be gentle with him, all of you," Yami reminded, handing him to Soleil. She carefully cradled him, smiling.

"Hi, bro-bro! I'm your big sister, Solly! Awh, lookit you, you're so cute…"

Lune gagged, pulling a face. "Please don't make me hold him."

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry, dear, you don't have to hold him if you'd rather not. Soleil, make sure to let your other sisters hold him if they want to."

"I will, mom, don't worry!" Soleil chirped.

There was a loud thud, and Yami's smile vanished. "…what was that?"

Her daughters looked among them, eyes wide. When no one answered, Yami slowly pulled herself out of bed, Lune immediately running over to help her stand. "I've–I've got you."

Yami nodded, then looked at Soleil. "Keep Nate safe. Lune and I will be right back."

"Right," Soleil answered, and Yami and Lune made their way out into the hall.

They didn't have to go far to see what had caused the thud: there, lying on the floor face-up was Enma himself, with a massive hole in his gut.

* * *

Yami stopped, gripping her arms and taking a deep breath. Nate's hand was over his mouth, Katie's jaw had dropped, and Whisper looked as though his entire world was crashing down around him.

"…was it–was it McKraken?" Kyubi quietly asked.

"It has to be. I don't see who else it could have been," Yami responded, a bitter note in her voice. "I knew if he had gone after Enma, he'd come after the rest of us, so…we fled. I took you, Nate, while your sisters spread out as far as they could within the human world."

The area was deathly quiet. The Rainbow Brigade actors had joined in on listening to Yami's tale, while Amy sat with Jibanyan on her lap and her father right next to her. The kid Yami had arrived with stayed silent the entire time, not looking at anyone.

"Lady Yami, I'm…I'm so sorry," Whisper apologized. "Goodness…"

"It isn't your fault, nor anyone else asides from cursed _McKraken,_ " Yami assured, gritting her teeth. "The moment I get my hands on him, he will _beg_ for mercy! I will rip him _limb from limb!_ "

"M…Mom, that's a bit extreme," Nate spoke up, shuddering.

Yami blinked, then gently pulled Nate into another hug. "I'm sorry. I will make McKraken regret ever harming our family, you have my word, Nate…but please let me know when I overdo it."

Nate nodded, hugging Yami back. "Mom…"

"What the hell is going on here?!" another voice cut in. Katie looked behind her to see two teenagers on bikes: one with curly black hair, and one with beige hair.

"Oh! Vinny and Katherine! When did you guys…" Amy began, standing up.

"People were running from the park, kind of hard not to notice," the beige-haired one said, hopping off her bike. "I don't think it'll be too long before police show up…"

"…well, shhhhhiiiiiiitake mushrooms," Kyubi cursed, slapping his head. "It's one thing when something small-scale happens, but to interrupt something like a show…"

Brown Ocelot stepped forward, glancing at Pink Pegasus for a moment. "We will handle it, if the man who was that monster won't mind staying with us when the authorities arrive."

Amy's father stepped forward. "I can handle that. Amy, are you okay with going home on your own?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. Just…please come home this time," Amy responded.

"Alright, everyone else, please clear out! Oh, and before I forget…"

Brown Ocelot flipped a medal over to Katie, an image of a sparkly brown cat on it. "Stay safe, Watch holder."

Katie caught the medal, eyes wide. "Wait, are you…"

Brown Ocelot lifted her helmet for a moment to reveal spiky brown hair and amber eyes, and winked at Katie. "See you around!"

Katie nodded, then took off with her friends, the yokai, and Amy and her friends.

* * *

The group sat over by the riverside close to the school, watching as a couple of cop cars and an ambulance sped away to the stage.

"Amy, question, what's going on here? You're holding a cat with two tails, there's a giant fox and some edgy-looking kid with–"

Venoct glared at Vinny upon being called edgy, the snakes on his scarf hissing loudly. "I'm not–where would you even get the idea…!"

"Whoa, easy kid!" Vinny yelped, holding his hands up. "I'm just majorly confused right now…"

Jibanyan purred loudly in Amy's arms, eyes closed. "Amy…"

"There's…a lot to explain," Whisper admitted. "Goodness gracious, I'm sorry you all are getting swept up in this."

"Amy, are you okay?" Katherine asked, looking over at her. Amy nodded, and she sighed in relief. "Okay, thank goodness…"

"Hey, Katie? Is it okay if I stay with Amy? I…I really missed her," Jibanyan admitted, looking up at Katie.

"Of course! Um…Amy, right? Please look after him," Katie asked, holding her hands together. "He's one of my best friends since I started seeing yokai, and–"

"Uh, hold on, I'm…I'm really confused," Amy interrupted, holding up a hand. "How did you find Rudy? And what are these yokai…?"

Katie sighed, sitting down. "You might want to sit, it's a really long story…"


	22. Make Like a Banana and Split!

**So, good news and bad. Good news: I landed a job! Bad news: it's...very tiring, aha.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"…and that's why we're all here today."

Vinny, Katherine, and Amy were seated in front of Katie by the riverbank, listening to her explain the situation.

"So Rudy is still…he did die after…" Amy mumbled.

Vinny shook his head. "…this is completely, and utterly–"

"Fascinating!" Katherine cut in. "I mean, this proves there _is_ an afterlife, how could you not find that cool, Vincent?"

"It's–It's stupid!" Vinny sputtered. "I mean, talking cats? Evil squid people? This whole hubbub about a kid not knowing he's royalty because his dad's dead!?"

He sighed heavily. "And yet…I can't deny it sounds kinda cool. And I don't see how you'd be lying, really…"

"You don't have to help us," Katie said. "I mean, any amount of help would be nice, but…"

Vinny crossed his arms. "…Amy, look, we gotta go. Don't know what to really say other than that if you and these kids need us, then call."

Amy nodded. "Be careful out there, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Kids, uh…don't die against these yokai things," Vinny said before hopping on his bike and taking off.

"Be careful, Amy, alright?" Katherine said, looking up at Amy. "If this has any connection to what happened to your dad…"

"I–I will be," Amy responded, holding Rudy close. "I promise."

Satisfied with that, Katherine hopped on her bike and followed after Vinny. Yami sighed deeply, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Katie Forester…I really am sorry you and your friends have wound up in our horrible situation," she apologized. "You do not have to fight our battles for us–"

"But I want to," Katie interrupted, stepping forward. "This whole thing involves my world, right? Then it's my fight too!"

Yami paused, staring at Katie before smiling warmly. "Humans never truly cease to amaze me. Even when things are bleakest…"

"Um…mom? What am I going to tell my parents? And who's the other kid?" Nate piped up.

"Oh! Right, I almost forgot!"

Yami stepped aside to show the kid with her. "This is Lucas. He was born after I fled to the human world."

Lucas waved a little, shoulders stiff. "…huh-hi."

Katie waved back, smiling. "Hi there! I'm Katie Forester, the Watch holder! Nice to meet you, Lucas!"

"And as for your parents, Nate," Yami said, "that's…harder to answer. I mean, if you need me to, I can explain the situation to them as is…"

Nate could only shrug. "I don't…I don't really know right now. I mean, sure?"

Yami clasped her hands together. "Wonderful! I must bring my attendant, Blizzaria, she'll want to meet you and your parents as well!"

"As for us, I do want to see if Chirpster has Auntie Heart with him," Whisper declared. "If she truly can heal even the most evil of yokai…we need her help!"

Yami nodded. "Best of luck, and be careful."

"Bear and I are gonna go with Katie," Eddie said. "I mean…there isn't much else for us to do here."

"And I'm going to go home with Rudy," Amy added. "Where do you guys want to meet up tomorrow?"

"The museum," Katie said. "Assuming they haven't blocked it off…"

With that, the group went their separate ways for the time being.

–

Katie, Eddie, and Bear made their way back to Chirpster's manor, Komasan and Whisper with them. It was…oddly quiet for once, and Katie kept expecting for something to break the silence aside from their footsteps.

"…so, uh…it's been…a day," Katie finally spoke up.

"…it sure has," Eddie agreed, quietly.

"I admit, I'm relieved Yami is alive!" Whisper declared. "And the fact Nate was the heir…"

"…it doesn't feel real," Katie mumbled. "So is he just…going to live in the Yokai World?"

"Most likely," Whisper said, nodding. "Once this matter is sorted out, at least!"

Katie found herself stopping, something in her just…clicking at that moment. "…he won't be able to hang out with us anymore, will he?"

Whisper paused, then shook his head. "I mean, he has some freedom that most yokai don't have! He'll still be able to hang out with you and all that!"

Katie just quietly grunted and nodded. No one spoke again for a good while or so, until Chirpster's mansion was in sight. Eddie stopped walking just past the hidden gate, looking down at the ground.

"Eddie? You okay?" Bear asked.

"…don't really know, to be honest. It's just so…so _weird_ to picture Nate being a king. I don't know if maybe I was hoping Chirpster was wrong or what."

Eddie sighed. "Sorry. I know, it's stupid…I just don't know what to make of all this, I guess?"

Katie shook her head. "Absolutely not. Eddie, c'mon, don't worry," she said, stepping toward him. "Things will be fine, alright?"

Eddie nodded. "Mhm. Sorry."

"Relax! C'mon, let's go!" Katie said, nudging Eddie toward Chirpster's manor. The group proceeded on, determined looks on their faces.

–

The dinner table at Nate's home was crowded with Yami, Kyubi, Venoct, and Blizzaria all in human guise, Nate and his adoptive parents looking plain in comparison. Blizzaria stood at Yami's shoulder, long black hair tied into a pony-tail and a pair of blue glasses on her face. The decision had been made, upon seeing their guests, to simply grab fast food from a nearby place so Yami and her group wouldn't have to wait.

"So…thank you very much for agreeing to host us on short notice, Mr. and Mrs. Adams," Yami spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "I apologize, if I had known I would be reunited with my son so soon…"

"So you're his mother?" Mrs. Adams asked, eyes wide. When Yami nodded, she sputtered for a few moments before deciding on, "Why did you give him up?"

Yami's face darkened, and Nate instantly stared down at his plate. "…my husband was murdered, and my daughters and I were scared we would be next. I had no choice but to give him up for adoption."

"I'm–I'm so sorry, we had no idea!" Mr. Adams apologized. "If we had known at all…"

Yami shook her head. "Don't be sorry. If anything, I must thank you both."

She smiled, looking over at Nate. "I have reason to believe you've raised Nathan well when I couldn't. Knowing he grew up safe and loved…more than anything, that makes me happy. So, as his birth mother, and hopefully as a future family friend…I thank you two both."

Mr. and Mrs. Adams could only stare in wide-eyed silence, jaws dropped. Blizzaria smiled, looking to Yami. "Lady Yami, that's so sweet!"

Yami chuckled, raising a hand to her mouth. "I apologize if I've come off too strong. I was raised to be proper, and I wanted to at least thank you both!"

Mr. and Mrs. Adams nodded, still very much stunned. "You're–You're welcome! We're glad to have raised Nate!" Mrs. Adams responded.

Yami nodded. "Now then…I suppose there's the elephant in the room to discuss as well. You both are likely wondering what will happen now that I've returned, alive and well."

Mrs. Adams nodded. "At the risk of sounding like a bad mother…if you want to have Nate back, then by all means. I don't want to keep him from you or anything like that."

"No, no, I don't wish to separate you from Nathan!" Yami quickly said, shaking her head. "While he will be living with me, that doesn't mean he can't see you both whenever he likes! If anything, I encourage Nathan visiting you both as often as possible."

"You mean it? You don't mind…?" Nate asked, looking up from his food.

"I mean it. Again, I cannot describe how grateful I am for you both taking care of my son while I was away all this time, and attempting to forbid him from seeing you both…"

Yami shook her head again. "I wouldn't dream it. He doesn't have to come home right now, things are…still tense, to say the least, and it would likely be best if he continued to live here until it's safe."

Mrs. Adams started to tear up, taking off her glasses to wipe at her eyes. "Oh my goodness, Mrs. Yami, thank you so much! We promise, we'll continue to take care of Nate until you can go home with him!"

Yami beamed. "You have my eternal gratitude!"

Before the meeting could go on, there was a sound of glass shattering and something hitting the floor. Yami stood up instantly, eyes wide. "What was…"

"Hehehehe~it took forever, but I finally found you~!"

Pinkipoo stepped into the kitchen, teeth bared in a grin. "Hi, Yami~"


End file.
